


If This Goes On...

by anesor



Series: Not So Far, Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Healing/Comfort, No Prime Directive, Slow Build, Time Travel - Without Time Travel, no plot bunny left behind, original trilogy- as DVDs, smacking upside their heads may help, talking fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Never plot your course when really, really angry upset after a mission, OR, sometimes the Force gets tired of all this drek and smacks its favored ones.   Even good changes have consequences, though.Yes, thedreaded crossoverto Earth, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Dedicated to everyone who just wanted to shake characters until they stopped being stupid about some things. This gives them opportunities to do new stupid things.





	1. Book 1: Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> *If crossovers bother you, move along, move along.* 
> 
> Yeah, the crack idea took hold of sending the first six movie DVDs to the Council. Playing with the consequences got to be very interesting and stretched beyond NaNo. Canon only has suggestions after the first scene in this tale. 
> 
> Internally, this starts during the Clone Wars, not long after the Rako Hardeen arc. Events might be slightly out of sequence, but it is about six months or so after that war's beginning.
> 
> See how many SF/F nods you can spot, some in prominent locations. This is all in fun, but sometimes the boys just can't get enough of that yummy angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not as far, far, away as was thought. And angry pilots may be sloppy.

\- Vora Meyers

I took the rake to the dried leaves piled outside in the corner between the back room and the garage, the crinkle and slight smell of autumn mold swept around me in the late afternoon light. A twinge from my healing foot made me slide my foot and then my waiting crutches closer to where I was now standing, but I only had an hour of standing at most before I _really_ needed them.

_The clock was always ticking._

Healing after foot surgery had to come before I could start driving. There was only so much job interviewing I could do remotely, so I had to wait until I could _get_ to interviews an hour’s drive away. That left me bored, tinkering with my site and rereading favorite books.

The area beside the grill and bench now clear, I dragged the bench closer to the door as a brisk gust threatened to erase my work. The pumpkins were around the corner, and I just didn't have the energy to carve or paint them before tomorrow's trick-or-treaters. Dragging one to place beside the huge bushes at the front door would take longer than I was up to today.

A wave of pending strain went through me and I sidled over to the bench so I could sit down and enjoy the autumn sun.

“Well, hello there. Excuse the interruption, but may I ask for directions?”

A couple of cute guys in excellent costumes were a day early for Halloween and I had to smile. The shorter was fairer with reddish beard and he smiled, while the taller had an excellent makeup scar. It had been too long since I saw any cosplay _this_ good in person, maybe at Buccaneer or Millennium Philcon. “Just did, you have.”

I could not resist, and expected them to laugh with me.

They didn't, they just exchanged glances.

That made me giggle and then I had trouble stopping. I finally managed to stop when their confusion was mixed with amusement and perhaps concern at my laughter. “Sorry, sorry. You should expect that in _those_ costumes. I'm not rabid enough a fan to learn Huttese or anything. So what are you looking for?”

No big parties or costume events happened in _this_ neighborhood, too many cows. I hadn’t seen balloons out for a nearby party along the rural road yesterday.

They exchanged looks again and the taller one spoke. “We need some parts.”

That gave me the feeling he was concerned that the cornfields and cows within eyesight in most directions wouldn't have the spark plugs or the jack they needed. I knew they didn't. “I might have something in the garage that you can have and tools, you're welcome to check.”

“I can make do.” The taller had a full share of a young man’s cockiness and sure of his place in the world. Not yet hit the rocks. Or maybe he was _that much_ a roleplayer.

The other one coughed and met my eyes with a smile. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is...”

“Anakin Skywalker, of course.” I laughed, wanting to howl. “Really, guys, good job with the costumes. Is there a contest tonight at the comic shop? Did your car get a flat?” We had an old air compressor for tire repairs, but I wasn’t as sure the jack still worked. Few closer neighbors were home in the daytime. I gestured for them to follow me as I turned inside.

_The clock was ticking._

I’d started to chatter, wishing I’d been in the mood to make a costume this year. “My motor-head relatives left a lot of junk that I don’t know much about. Is there an event at the convention center that didn’t make the news?”

Then I realized that they weren't following me.

The taller one with the wavy hair was glaring. “How did you know my name?”

My eyes were watering because I clenched my jaw closed to stop my laughter at his ire. When I was pretty sure I could speak, I waved my hands. “Oooh, Tatooine, Padmé, Palpatine or should I say Darth Sidious, Cloud City, Artoo, Geonosis, Mace Windu, Han Solo… wait, he's later, with Luke and Leia...” I was thinking about Mark Hamill doing both Luke and the Joker.

I got easily distracted with fannish things.

That ended when an electric bugzapper hum snapped my attention back from watching my step. The damn thing was _glowing._

That hum _wasn't_ a sound effect from post production.

It _was_ that fourth state of matter: plasma. Close enough to touch and I had to stifle a panicky hiccup and giggle at how stupid _t_ _ouching it_ was.

Anakin's glare was a menacing snarl. “What do you know about the Senator?”

My blood ran cold as I grabbed at the door frame. Upright had to be better. “She's a nice girl and you're very fond of her?” My voice wobbled. I was freezing up from my fear, staring at the weapon.

“Enough, Anakin. Humor is no threat, is it?” Obi-Wan put a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder and the hum and bright light ended. His blue eyes met mine steadily. “You are?”

I swallowed, trying to handle my dry mouth, wondering if _I_ was the one deluded. “Vora Meyers. You mind if I sit down? I can’t stand much longer.” Passing out was also possible.

Anakin still had plenty of disgruntlement, but the older man smiled and offered his arm. “That will be fine. We have many questions.”

I held on to his arm and looked at his beard out of the corner of my eyes, feeling so much calmer and able to breathe again. I was thinking furiously as I hobbled inside. We went to the living room, and I wondered how much of my original invitation was mine and how much was encouraged by the Force. Should I reveal what I know? What should I reveal when I didn't know _what it was_. Time travel often ended badly, so did parallel worlds. I _liked_ them, but I wasn’t a rabid fan of the prequel trilogy. I’d had enough sad at the time with deaths in the family that I aoided watching it since then. I preferred hope.

I felt a large measure of pity for this boy.

And yes, he was a boy compared to me, even Obi-Wan was much younger. _Would it be any better if I interfered? This was probably a clear case of the Prime Directive._

 _B_ _ut didn't the Force bring them here?_ _Wasn’t Earth the more_ _primitive_ _society?_ _Which of us had t_ _o be careful_ _?_ _The_ _Prime Directive_ _was always from the superior culture’s view_ _but it had to be arrogant to think it_ _ **had**_ _to be Earth_ _as_ _the superior_ _._

“The truth, please.” Obi-Wan had only hints that resembled the older Sir Alec as he supported me down the steps into my own living room. His arm was more solid around me than the crutches left at the door.

I gestured to the sofa, taking the end. “Sir, I'm not sure if that's wise. We're far, far away from Republics and Empires. There is much in your future that makes for despair.” I couldn't help feel pity for what was in their near future. Anakin already had the scar and the glove.

“You are troubled.”

That made me want to roll my eyes at that understatement. Instead I held up a hand so I could think for a moment.

Anakin started to speak, but looked around.

I found myself making a flowchart list in my head. If they were Jedi, and I was fairly convinced they were, the Force was real, whether it was god-like or nanotech gone amuck.

The bigger existential issue was whether they had independent existence before George or did the cumulative belief of a billion fans create them?

_The clock was ticking._

Bad line of thought, try again. If the Force was real I would have to assume they were real… _I was going in circles now._ If I was deluded, I might as well act as if they were real until I checked into Bedlam.

So if this was real, it wasn't very benevolent of me to fail to warn them if the Force brought them here to be warned. It would be cruel.

I took a deep breath, might as well try to help despite my own confusion. “It was a time of civil war… for almost forty years people here have been watching and reading about the struggles of your worlds. I saw the first story as a young girl. The story of a princess trying to escape, or just get vital information away from a… Darth Vader. She gave it to...”

Here was the first dangerous point. “To her faithful R2D2 to give to General Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine.” I saw _him_ shaking his head but I rushed onward. “Then the story shifts away from her capture and torture to a young man with sun bleached hair fuming in the sands on that planet. He buys her damaged droids and gets a piece of the message, which makes him wonder if old Ben Kenobi is the intended recipient...”

That made Anakin snicker. “Old man.”

“His name was Luke Skywalker,” I saw that made Anakin pause. “And in _that_ same story you see Darth Vader kill Obi-Wan, with anger on one side and grief on the other.” I wanted to ease them into the prime point, but I could not stall any longer. “Darth Vader Fell when Senator Palpatine, Darth Sidious, convinced him that it was the only way to save Padmé and his child from his nightmares. Palpatine's manipulations _caused_ the war just to get power and another apprentice and he lied, he lied, he lied.”

Anakin winced with every repetition, and it took no skill in the Force to see how this affected him. Obi-Wan looked worried and leaned toward his former student to place a hand on his shoulder while he looked at me with suspicion.

I couldn't prevent a touch of annoyance as I developed a nasty sinus pressure headache. I did not want to give him time to reach denial. “I can't say I give much of a damn about Jedi purity and isolationism, but you should stay in the light. That's the important part.” Then I frowned at Obi-Wan. “Attachment and love do not cause darkness, cruelty and willingness to needlessly harm others, do.”

The older Jedi looked like he wanted to agree and disagree at the same time.

“It's not the love, it's the willingness to do even vile things _for the one loved_. Even if they don't want it. Would Padmé want children to die for her?”

Obi-Wan's confusion seemed to be clearing and he seemed to be thinking hard as he shook his head. Anakin wilted, as he should. I was sure Padmé was better than that.

I sighed. “You both might be at serious risk from Sidious, and not just your lives.” I gave up on guessing how far they were, how much I really knew. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “Anakin, have you married Padmé yet?”

The boy froze, his eyes darting back and forth without meeting mine. With a look at Obi-Wan, he muttered an agreement.

They were _too_ close, after episode two. “Palpatine has been suckering you along the whole time you've known him. He wants an apprentice, just to act as his fist in what used to be a Republic. He won't help protect anyone, he just wants power to obliterate everything good in your Republic. He will whisper in as many ears as it takes until he gets what he wants.” I had to take a breath. “Listen to _him_ and not only will you lose your twin children, but their mother.”

A touch of fear followed by anger chased across the boy.

I empathized with him. It was hard for me to imagine that much loss. “Do you want a hug? This _**is**_ hard to hear.” I was just glad he seemed to believe me.

He looked at his Master, whose unsmiling gaze was inscrutable, even if he didn't really look disapproving.

I was surprised Anakin moved and shook a little while we loosely embraced. He'd had so few who didn't want and expect something from him. I wanted him to be happy.

I whispered to him. “Luke is your son, and he will be willing to die to save you from your dark side. The princess with R2 is your daughter. The Force is strong in both of them. I'd really rather you _stay_ with your family.”

He shook, but I didn’t think it was sobs of despair but its opposite, the hope of a happier future, of _having family_ again.

Obi-Wan looked at me strangely but remained quiet.

When the boy started to quiet, I leaned back and stopped rubbing his back. “You really want to check out our junk? It's just through that brown door.”

Anakin's blue eyes looked a little strained but he nodded and fled to the garage.

I sighed yet again.

Obi-Wan removed his hand from his beard and smiled slightly. Then he leaned closer. “Are you a healer, a witch?”

I laughed.“No, I’ve done many things from packing seeds to insurance inspections, but neither of those. A lot of us have daydreamed about being Force sensitive, but I never did. I preferred Star Trek over the Jedi.” I had to look aside. “Now I'm long past feeling immortal and my lack of discipline is impressive. He just needs something tangible to fight for sometimes. No order can fight for abstracts permanently. Even those protected forget their protectors are human and not just replacable droids.”

He smiled warmly enough to make me relax. “So your first comment _was_ an imitation of Master Yoda.”

I nodded. “I think his intentions are good, but the world has changed while you guys were busy studying your belly-buttons. We’ve never met aliens here; we don't have true spaceflight, so this world is all there is. We’ve only gotten to our moon and back.”

“ _What did you tell him?_ I am more concerned about whispers I cannot hear.” His blue-gray eyes were insistent as he leaned closer, brushing against my knee.

I liked seeing him smile. “I… He needs hope, rather desperately. He's dying by inches, cut off from people to _care for_ and _care for him_. _He will be a Master of_ _some path, light or dark, he’s that strong._ It's better he be an unconventional Jedi by far.”

_Speed it up…_

He seemed to be listening intently, maybe asking the Force, too.

“In the story, the princess and Luke are his twin children. His son will be willing to die if it can save Anakin from the dark… even after the many dark things that Vader did. Luke succeeds. Much better Anakin stays with them, for their family and the Republic. You can't really be an evil bastard when you're changing diapers and dealing with toddler tantrums.”

That got a chuckle from Obi-Wan before he spoke. “I see your point. I admit I supported for him more than others thought wise.”

I hoped this warning was enough to change the terrible future they faced.

“We are far away, and you seem to know a future of ours. Do you have Force Visions?”

That made me laugh and shake my head, raising my hands to ward off the idea. “No, no. Other people must have had the visions and made movies. They have been almost insanely popular, with books, comics, costumes, and TV shows. They say your future sucks, or will suck… and I hate futility. Your Council is doing the opposite of what would keep him healthy and effective, actually for all of you. Wartime psychology is very different than peacetime. How many others may have been a Chosen One before him but never got found or washed out for anal rules that serve the Sith more than the Jedi?”

“You sound like my old Master.” Obi-Wan sounded regretful. “I haven’t been able to get throu… He's _listening_ to someone else without anger.”

I thought that was hopeful. “ _All he had_ as a slave was his affection for his mother. You can't undo attachments like that without ripping apart his soul. Telling him not to breathe would be as reasonable.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had many questions, but I was still trying to reconcile them being here. Resisting the fangasm and wanting a souvenir warred in my upside-down world.

Or, this was a fantastic dream as my brain starved of oxygen.

Anakin came clattering back in, looking more animated than when he left. “Found what we needed, or close enough. I'll just need some time and space, so can I move the speeder?”

“It never sped _that_ fast, but yeah. If you need any...”

He was gone before I finished. I wondered how he was planning to move the car without the keys, maybe he’d just pick it up with the Force.

“A character I really admire said something along these lines. _‘There's many reasons to fight: survival, honor, power._ _W_ _hat about those who feel it's their duty to protect the innocent? There you will find the warrior savage enough to match any dragon._ _I_ _n the end they will retain what the other_ _s_ _won't,_ _t_ _heir humanity.’_ Retain the best. Love, agape or eros, builds, but anger and fear never build, they only destroy.”

After a moment, Obi-Wan spoke in an almost gentle voice. “You haven't asked.”

 _I was afraid to._ “I'm not sure I want to know. I'm a bit of a coward. If I was on some remote place as an oracle, I won’t know what happens.” _It was like Schrodinger’s Force, until I asked, it was both true and false._

“Ask, Vora.” His tone of voice layered too much to parse but his blue eyes seemed to be changing color.

_The clock was always ticking…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a bit sprawling, but I hope you enjoy the fun.


	2. Counting Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change comes for everyone, sooner or later. So does boredom... and lots and lots of bottles of beer on the wall.

**\- Vora**

I couldn’t look away from his comfortable blue, blue eyes.

The tension sang for a moment before I had to laugh. “I don't think you'd be this intense if you didn't want _something_ , Negotiator.”

His eyes relaxed. “There’s always something to negotiate for. I'm asking more for Anakin... and any others. This war drains an already extended Order with too many losses. You have a signature, and we never have enough healers for non-emergencies. Will you help?”

_The ‘him,’ was unspoken, but clear._

I still didn't think _that_ was everything.

_Did I want to see the stars? And help save a doomed family? Why bother asking?_

My answer must have been clear because he started smiling before I spoke. “Yeah. I want to see how many references I can bring for mental therapies. I can't think much of the ones you have, to miss Jedi so troubled. The health of your leaders affects many lives.”

I _w_ _anted_ to get  lots of electronic copies, but my tight budget limited what I could bring. I sent a few messages about a sudden job abroad again and contacted my attorney cousin. Into the night I selected a crate or two's worth of things to bring and I'd _carry_ my laptop. I wasn't a Jedi, so no one should have a cow about my attachments and this was probably a long trip, if not one way, so I brought a very few books and DVDs, clothing, mementos like a watercolor and a griffin. The house would pass to someone else if I was gone long enough. I didn't have any friends nearby anymore, and close family… was gone.

I got to listen a lot to how wonderful Padmé was as I packed and Anakin’s future hopes with her. Youngsters in love _all_ sounded alike, Earth as much as Coruscant, it seemed. I tried to come up with extra ways to ensure he would not pledge to chowder-head because I didn't want to nag. He got comfortable with talking about Padmé and a future with children. Glowing with happiness was far better than changing eye color.

Seeing the Earth from orbit was almost _too_ _much_ when I looked out of the cockpit, and I felt tears in my eyes. I tried to hug the stuffing out of both of them. Anakin smirked, though Obi-Wan was a bit stiffer, but still amused.

In Jump, I told them as much as I remembered off the top of my head, everything from the Order 66 death sentence to the puppetry of both sides in the ongoing war. I could amuse the two Jedi with stories about how droids in our plays were servo’d, or with someone inside. I did not want to mention Muppet Yoda yet. If my goal succeeded, everything I knew would become useless. They might have as much as three years before the crisis.

Obi-Wan was firm that Anakin needed no more assignments in the Senate. He'd be _safer_ on the battlefront, but so much depended on the Jedi Council being willing to regroup and address the real enemy. I looked out the portholes as they talked.

It was getting realer, not a movie or a daydream. A war zone that I was rushing toward at hyper-light speed. Whining about being scared was pointless, I knew the risks. So, I’d try to stay out of trouble.

Hiding.

I could do that.

I'd probably dig in with the healers like Obi-Wan favored, though I suspected that Anakin wanted to make me part of Padmé's household instead. He didn't press me for the exact details of ‘his’ fall, though I could see when he remembered nightmares. I’d feel like the worst kind of leech to be a hanger-on of his lady, at least I could do something useful somewhere in the Temple. Maybe I could learn droid repair or work in the library.

Anakin was poking at his prosthetic hand, and I wanted to see it. I didn’t know how sensitive he was about it. “Can I see? Our artificial hands are just starting get smarter electronics in them to make them better than simple claws.”

His neutral expression didn’t change as he displayed his hand without the glove. “I have to clean the dirt and contamination out regularly, even without any fighting damage.”

The outline had the right contours, even with the slightly moving gears and joints visible inside. “Can I touch it? I want to see the details at different angles.”

Surprised, he nodded.

I grasped his wrist and rotated it carefully, where it seemed to have a normal rotation. I wondered what some of the metals were, they seemed light for the strength that life of a Jedi would require. Cool, but not cold. “Is this a composite or some kind of foamed metal?” There had to be a correct term I’d forgotten from the pop-science magazines. “Did they mirror the contours on your other hand?”

“Some are under huge stresses.” Carefully removing his hand, he resumed his mechanical work, uninterested in talk.

Unhappy with his reaction, I slid an arm around his shoulder into a half hug. “I’m sorry. I think it’s _pretty cool_. When I was a kid there was a book and series of shows about people with replacement legs, arms, eyes, or ears from accidents, and they used them to be heroes. But even forty years later, those replacements in fiction are still decades away. So many have relatively primitive legs that are getting parity in running alone, not fighting. I’m very glad that you didn’t have to give up what you want to do because of an injury... Your wife accepts it as part of you, too, Anakin. That’s priceless.”

My stomach was upset now, and I didn’t know how to get my foot out of my mouth. “I’m sorry, Anakin. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

I slunk away.

I organized the book dump I brought. Many were just loopy or about dating and self improvement, but I wanted to get the better ones and find a healer to talk to. I didn't know what were human issues only, but Maslow's hierarchy should apply to most species, and my references had _nothing_ about any intersection with the Force. A couple I marked for early study with a healer, but I would have to learn just about everything else now around me. Immersion learning with a vengeance.

“Are you ready for your testing?” Obi-Wan spoke from close behind me, close enough I could feel his body warmth.

I jerked away, surprised again at being close up. I still expected white hair sometimes. “I thought this was for helping in the healing halls, how much testing do I need?”

He smiled and then it disappeared. “Few are allowed in the Temple regularly without clearance, and I think you would do well in Medical Corps studies. You will need some shield control to be taken seriously.”

_Mr. Paranoid will be sure I'm a Sith patsy._

“He is not unreasonable, I suspect you have not seen his kinder and protective side.”

_Humina, humina, humina._ “Okay, we'll watch a video together sometime, he'll just _love_ the Shadow War in _Babylon 5_.”

Obi-Wan grabbed my shoulder, suspicion clear.

I blinked up at him for getting fully into my personal space, wondering at the strength of his reaction. “I think at least you, Yoda, and Mace should see Episode three, though it might be painful. Then you guys should decide what to do. Maybe they should be buried or destroyed once the Council has decided.”

He let go. “You are recommending against the entire Council seeing it?”

“If we achieve the goal of preventing Empire and ending this Sith's line, there's no reason to punish any of those who didn't Fall. Judgment is easy, Mercy is not.”

“I will add that to my report. That does not mean you can avoid tests. They would mark you as an authorized student and can move through the Temple more freely than an escorted guest.” He stopped there, like there was more to say.

I made a face at being a test case and lightning rod. Reform was starting early, good.

I guessed.

“Some of the tests are simple, I just need a drop of your blood...”

A prick and it was done. He hummed, but he did that a lot. I just needed my ticket in. Then they put me in front of a panel, and I was supposed to guess which symbol would be next.

“We call it a Rhine test. Those aren't very reliable for our researchers.”

“That's only the _first_ round for the testing sc reen, Vora. The questions get harder.” Anakin sounded snide as he peeked in, maybe to rattle my nerves.

The screen was a bit easier once I decided to treat it like a game. Forcing the almost jigsaw pieces together with the touch screen was easier than I expected, and I had to grin once I got the hang of it.

The moral and judgment choices survey had very wrong answers, but almost none that clicked as the best. It was almost comforting that trick questions were universal. I annotated the questions. I probably took the longest time ever, but no one called time on me. Other tests on flavors and auras was less clear and I had to resist the temptation to give wise-ass answers. They also managed to call up stairway dorm brawls and suspicious lucky streaks from my memory.

After it was over, I had to wonder where this came from. No way four year olds could have taken that test.

Then came the only thing I expected from the movies, the floaty ball thing.

My foot was healing fast with their patches, but I still wasn't nimble enough to pivot. At least, the stings weren't worse than painful. I had a lot of stings before they let me stop. They skipped the blindfold.

By the end of the session, I was exhausted and had trouble walking back to a cot, even with the Jedi Master's support. I didn't remember lying down.

The next day we were to arrive at the great planet-city I’d mentally called Crescent city, and I spent the landing trying to see _everything_ and floating on a high.

Right after, I was herded out into the lofty hanger, past _so many_ aliens where Anakin was hugged by one. I didn’t get to watch as Obi-Wan led me away and stuffed me in something resembling a clean and neat cell to wait.

And wait.

For days.

And days.

So many days passed as I waited.

I knew intellectually that a quarantine was needed at some point. I could be carrying smallpox, or they could have endemic black plague. I could only watch the first day when some droid came, tried to do a medical questionnaire, and gave me a bunch of medicines. I thought working droids were so strange. That stage only lasted a few days of dull.

Then there was the boredom. I wasn’t an exercise fan, chores and yardwork were enough, but I got twitchy in the bare room. I started pacing. Thinking, humming, and singing “Ninety-nine bottles...” as I paced. By the time I was out of bottles or my foot hurt too much, I stared at the walls or ceiling.

The droid that brought food wasn’t that bright, but after a week I started pestering it for odd things, just to see what I was allowed. Objects were usually a ‘no,’ though lotions and creams for my surgery scar came right away after the first day. I put some on an older scar to little effect. I almost convinced it that a pedicure was medically necessary for my mental health. More fruitful was help with a hair trim. Then I got tired of poking and went back to pacing again.

I’d asked for something to write on out of sheer boredom, and got a padd. It was trial and error at first, until I realized the letters had similar usage, just different appearance. My first project was starting a translation table. Learning the font took weeks, when I used voice input to compare whatever I spoke.

Once I got a handle on the table and padd, I decided to rewrite the ending of Sam Beckett's story. I noted weak points in the cliffhanger, and started making notes for the ones I could follow up on. I thought I'd hang the new 'putting right what once went wrong' on a water baby and a lake, a sign of life and rebirth. The other characters started taking shape for this hero’s journey. Killing the child wasn't necessary, but what threat… now I didn't want it to be too obvious. Every Leaping story was at heart a mystery and moral quandary. I needed to rewatch a couple of my precious recordings sometime to get Al down, as I empathized more with Sam. Maybe a boating accident and Al only has data about a nameless baby. Wait, no, Al had to be missing for most, if not all of the story so Sam was completely on his own.

“Quite focused you have been,” came from someone other than Frank Oz. “Nearly shouting, you are.”

I was not surprised at the far greater presence than a puppet or CGI, but it took a moment to change gears. “I want to convince you to act, even if I know you are reluctant.”

He gestured at the padd with his stick. “Another tactic this is.”

“I don't sense things the way you guys do. One thinker on my world called writing a very weak form of telepathy, maybe the weakest. It seems I'm imitating Sam in this. All the quandaries in these stories resolve from a mix of faith, cleverness, and altruism. Sometimes many people are saved, sometimes only one. But those ones add up, and the flutter of a butterfly can affect a hurricane. The hurricane is on _your_ horizon.” I knew he was just about the only leader Jedi to live significantly past the crisis. “I really, really don't want the Jedi to fall to this attack.”

His stare expected more.

“It's not like I know how to _control_ my shouting. Worrying in this cell could make you more suspicious. And it kept me busy and calm. A story that makes my point in a different way is just icing on the cake.”

I didn't think he was happy, but I wasn't a Darksider or Sith worth a harsh punishment. Exile or prison should be the worst outcome for me, but they could still lose it all despite the warning I brought.

“Not a game for you we are.” Irritation was laced in his voice, though he looked calm.

“No.” I sighed and thought about all the things I'd left behind. And all the lives I hoped to save with this quest. “Game theory is a major school of tactical thought in my home. I'm not callous enough to use Sun Tzu’s strategy effectively, it doesn't consider the moral component. I need that little distance to choose the right thing, like you do pruning emotions. I'm not courageous and have no wish to run around like those two. I want to help Jedi like Anakin who are having issues, find the root issues so they can address it. Skimming the dark scum off the pond by releasing it doesn't help, doesn't solve anything if they’re ignorant of a dead body underwater decomposing. Once they understand, then letting it go into the Force should be more effective.”

He didn't speak for what felt like forever. Maybe he was angry at an outsider, but I _was_ outside what his code could really handle. Unless he wanted to put his head in the sand and hope it went away. Even if I went away, they had foreknowledge now.

_The clock was ticking._

He sighed and looked unhappy. “Away from all Sith tendrils, you must stay.”

I couldn't help getting a little blue at that. This was what I hoped for, but... being a secret intelligence source for the next few years was a kind of prison.

“Visitors you may have…” He smiled. “Who this Kermit is, you must tell.”

“I'd be glad to show you, though I don't know for sure if I brought that. My gear has a different basis than yours.” I thought he'd get a kick out of the Muppets and these people needed to smile more.

He hummed again and gestured at the door. I followed him to a nicer room where my stuff was. It was spartan but I had a few things that might cheer it up.

“Do you want to see it now?” I wanted to check for that DVD set in my stash. The theme's _'It's time to get things started…'_ echoed in my memory heavily.

“No.” His eyes held a glint of humor. “Here you must stay until you will not frighten the younglings with your shouting.”

I wanted to hug myself as they didn't need the horror story I wanted to prevent. “Got it.”

“Stories we will view as soon as the universe allows.”

_I was going to go stir crazy._

“Consider lessons I will.” He looked up at me. “Much calm young Skywalker has shown since his return.”

 _Good._ “There should be more ways to balance the Force than killing each other. Prophecy is always tricky where I come from, too.”

Once he left, I unpacked and organized. I reorganized several times over the next days. I ended up singing holiday carols and any songs I remembered, just to hear a live voice. I'd forgotten to pack a deck of cards, as I had used my battery-dead computer for most entertainment. When I got bored with that, I returned to the fanfic I was writing on the padd.

A buzz at the door surprised me, not that I knew how a secure door opened from outside.

Anakin blew in like a storm, a bandaged storm with a mad on. “You're not practicing?”

I felt a little wary. “Practicing what? Are you supposed to be here? You’re about the first person I saw since I was locked up here. I'm a scholar with some security sensitive knowledge. I could study from my own texts, I'm _really_ experienced at that.”

“I’m teaching you _now._ They said _I_ was loud.” He looked around the room, ignoring my question.

I had to smile at his almost flippant decision. “To be fair, I doubt anyone else around here is singing a Broadway tune in their head or remembering the king of late night. It might be distracting.” I loved the patter. _I hold in my hands the envelopes, as any child of four could_ _plainly_ _see. It has been sealed up in a mason jar under Funk & Wagnal’s porch. But you in your mystical way… will ascertain the answers without ever having seen the questions._

He felt the humor and chuckled. “It's that deliberate, Vora?”

“I can't do much in here. And I really don't want to dwell on future bad things, so silly it is. How are _you_ doing? Especially with Obi-Wan?”

He looked happy. “They haven't exactly acknowledged my marriage, they're ignoring it mostly. I’m used to disapproval. That's far better than it was. Padmé wants to meet you.”

That left me nonplussed and shaking my head. The whole idea of meeting any kind of royalty was so alien. My little fangirl of the Founding Fathers heart didn't know how to react. “I don’t think I’m allowed to travel.”

He hugged me, to my surprise. “You'll be fine, Vora.”

I consciously threw my thoughts to Kermit singing cheerfully for a second and away from his dark alternate. “Sometimes I get such a nasty double vision. It's not fair to share that.”

“You know of my nightmares.” He leaned back, looking young, and too weary for one so young.

“I don't know what will happen, but I know what needs to change. For you, for Obi-Wan, for Padmé and the babes, spreading out like a ripple.” _That was why I_ _came_ _, to stave off tragedy,_ _sending the movies wasn't enough_ _._

He stepped back. “I'll visit between missions. Is there anything I can do?”

 _Maybe there was._ “Could you figure a way to recharge or replace the power packs for my laptop? I don't want to blow them out, and I'm sure they're too primitive to link to yours.” _But they held what was left of home._

“I cut my teeth on that kind of problem.” He grinned again.

I gave him the dead spare battery cell. Only a little worried.

“I can't take you as a student, I already have a Padawan and I just checked on her. Ahsoka's very promising and we have fun.” His next smile was affectionate.

“That's fine, I'm not going to need all that combat and over the breaches enthusiasm you're so good at.” I patted his shoulder. I only barely remembered bits about the girl from ads and comments… and I stopped my thoughts there, more things to avoid contaminating them with. “I don't need training like you, just focused.”

That made him smirk. “Tell the Masters what training you need? Let me know if that works out for you.”

I knew that and my eyes drifted down. Really, I did, but they had more important things to do, like finding evidence against politician shit for brains and saving random people.

“You _need_ to learn to meditate, Vora.”

That made me look up into his very serious eyes, and I had to laugh. I couldn't believe he said that with a straight face when he stormed through life.

His smile returned. “I see your point. Obi-Wan would agree. Still you need that before you can learn to shield.”

 _Uggh._ I was obviously leaking. And badly.

Both of us were frustrated after ending our attempts. What little I knew about meditation was pretty good at putting me to sleep. I never felt the Force, so his tips didn’t help. He had trouble believing I _didn’t_ feel the Force. I could read body language enough to know he was getting pissed by the time he left.

I decided to dive into my padd, hoping I'd get battery power soon.

A day or two later the droid that delivered my meals brought me something that kinda looked like a laptop battery. It booted and showed as a full charge.

I watched the Muppet show and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually pick music for a chapter, but "We Know the Way" from the movie Moana seems appropriate for space travel.
> 
> Chapters should stay twice a week for a while, and then slow down.


	3. Complicate More Than Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of quarantine, shields are important. Disco Duck and the Ghostbuster's Theme might scar the younglings, as might remembering the PT.

### \- Vora

Another visitor came later and the buzzer surprised me.

This time it was Obi-Wan, looking refreshed, uninjured, and his reddish hair hanging over his blue eyes like an anime. I wasn’t that fond of beards, but couldn’t see him without one.

I didn't know what to say and so I just looked at him.

“Hello there. May I come in, Vora?” He smiled slightly.

“Sure.” I gestured toward the small nearby table and chairs in the surprisingly spacious room. I missed cushy sofas. “What's the buzz?”

He took an extra second to answer. “The Council will be meeting on several issues very soon. I’ve gathered information from your comments, but representatives of the Council will want to see these stories. I suspect they aren't holographic?”

I hadn't thought enough about that problem. “It's the best our artists could make.”

“Anakin is good at adapting antiquated...”

I knew he didn't mean to sound condescending, but it _was_ irritating. We'd gone it alone on Earth, reinventing things they had for thousands of years.

The Jedi Master petered out and then coughed.

I waved a hand for him to continue. I knew it wasn't deliberate. I'd made enough jokes about backward tech, but sometimes it bothered me.

“Master Windu should be returning soon, he had no reason to cut short his mission.” His voice was serious and calm as he looked at me.

A helping of that calm would help. I'd be intimidated by the actor. The real thing even more.

Before I could slide into a spiral of nerves, he put a hand over my arm like a blanket of warm. “Shh, Padawan.”

It was a shock hearing him say it. To me. _To me?_ “What, _really_?” I squeaked and started shaking my head.

“Of a kind. I don't know if it will be formalized, but you need to learn shielding before you can go out and Initiates don’t go out. Anakin might be a good choice to teach you, but he has a Padawan. As you are already guiding him about anger, that would complicate this more than necessary.” His voice had a trace of fey humor that seemed wrong.

I guessed. “Plus you're used to butting heads. I'll try not to be too bad.”

“I'm also used to extending shields over an undisciplined youth.”

That stung.

“Undisciplined, I won't argue. Youth, I would.” I stopped there. If he hadn't noticed the few gray strands in my dark hair, I wasn't going to point it out.

He looked away for a moment before meeting my eyes with a new edge. “You will have shielding lessons twice a day whenever I am in Temple.

_Maybe the edge metaphors were silly in a world with laser swords._

His first lesson did not go well, but better than Anakin’s.

Metaphors they used didn't mesh well with what I learned in psychology classes. And trying to link that to the Force...was as helpful as a schmoo’s purr.

I was wrung out and had a terrible headache before I was allowed a break. I washed my face and had a drink of water before returning to where Kenobi waited.

I took some consolation that he looked a little frazzled too.

“Our droids have not found any significant difference in human biology, nothing that isn't environmental. I've seen you focus on single topics for extended periods, even showing as a trance-like state and your connection to the Force glowing. You are tapping into the Force without any control. What do _you_ think the problem is?”

“I'm stubborn? I had to bolster my mind when hypnosis was used as entertainment or against my wishes?” Then came to what worried me the more. “I'm not completely convinced the Force exists, that it's _real_. That it’s for _me_. It was a thing of entertainment for us. Take your pick.”

Obi-Wan paused. “Do you believe that _I_ can use the Force?”

“Of course, that was part of the stories I grew up on. Me? Not as believable. I’m a mundane, a muggle.”

I imagined I could feel him thinking, and I felt a clock ticking somewhere.

Another regretful sigh and he looked me in the eye.

Then an elephant stepped on my mind. I started to pass out from the pressure that swamped everything else and there was _Other_ overshadowing my thoughts, blotting out panic that kept pushing in all directions until I was dizzy.

But I did not stop thinking

and feeling

and breathing

and pushing back so I could breathe.

Pressure was squeezing my closed eyeballs like I was falling into the Challenger deep. I bobbed in a storm tossed flooded river, curled up like an armadillo.

The water calmed after an eternity and I found myself floating in an infinite wavery blue. Everything hurt.

Jigsaw pieces slotted painfully like barbed wire against a newly scabbed places in my head on the edge of the storm’s return. The image restarted, one piece missing and floating nearby. Repeated over and over, with a long pause at the end of expectancy.

I was to put the last one in place, somehow, and I kept fumbling with it slipping out of my fingers.

When I finally did, the elephant dissolved.

I opened my oozing eyes and I glared at him and bared my teeth in a snarl. “You _bastard_. You half-breed son of a nug and a syphilitic Klingon.” I was tense and trembling with my anger.

He _looked_ relaxed with clear eyes and a calm face, but that was a _lie_ , a shadow that didn’t show on his face. I _knew_ it was there. His hand stretched out on the table near mine.

I entertained a wish to stab it with a very long dagger. And _keep_ stabbing.

I banked the burning coals. “So, that's a Force bond?” My voice was shaking a little.

“Yes. Also known as a training bond, but Padawans are usually much younger. Their stubbornness is without adult will if it is being established like this in a hurry.” Obi-Wan’s voice was very soft with a ghost of being wobbly.

Normally I'd ask if he was okay, but I was too pissed to say it. Right now I didn't care if I left him with a headache like mine.

Some things suddenly added up.

I hadn't read the mass of books and comics so I hadn't expected this. This had to be what the Sith Lords did: rape their apprentices’ minds to break them. Then I started to retch, curling up on the floor and thinking about what had to have been done to Anakin at the end and attempted to Luke by Empty Lips.

Obi-Wan moved around to hold me, looking as wretched as I felt. He whispered calming words in the silent room, but I didn’t hear more than his tone of voice for some time.

Then he took a deep breath. “I wish I could say I’m sorry, Vora, but I can’t. We needed to establish your training bond, it’s already been too late started.”

I just looked at him, my head aching and eyes sore. “What? I know _that_. I just realized how much worse a Sith Master must do to their Apprentices, willing or not. I _am_ angry at you, though.” I supposed Anakin could have done this but he didn’t need anyone else yelling at him.

I was exhausted and disappointed in Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stiffened and took a deeper breath, then he relaxed a little before making some tea.

I worried a little about Stockholm syndrome, and if I was falling into it. I didn’t think so, and _I already knew we weren't done for the day._

This _knowing_ was strange.

Obi-Wan sat down smoothly with two mugs of tea. He gave me another small smile. “Perhaps I should ask for translation for those insults?

“If you want to study stuff from my world in your copious free time I'll help, but I doubt you have the free time.” I frowned. “You're getting a constant translation now aren't you?”

“More so when you were leaking, but surface definitions aren't enough to explain some things.”

This was weirding me out a little. This was different than the flash of intuition or occasional exposition in a story with telepathy.

I felt a wave of soothing and suggestion I relax from nowhere. I wanted to object, but what was the point?

What was the point of him learning about OPEC and American Idol? We didn't have tech to help them fight, so it would be a drain during war. I spent a moment imagining the glee of fans if a ship appeared in orbit. Some would probably die with aneurysms, happy. Especially if led by a known character. The proliferating funnies kept rising. Playing John Williams music in a greeting message. Wearing a MASH baseball cap. Playing the old 'take me to your leader' gag, or carrying a book named 'To Serve Man.' Wondering if new owner Disney would try to claim copyright on a working starship. Parades, espionage, fashion… From there they got sillier.

“Vora.” Obi-Wan interrupted my fancy.

Before he said more, I felt someone outside the door. A thought flowed that way and Anakin entered.

“I thought that whole exercise was so I could get shields?”

“The Force bond I have with him is what allows us to fight so well together, blocking that would be much harder.” Obi-Wan seemed to be relaxing with his partner here.

Anakin smirked. “Took me a couple days until I'd voluntarily speak to the old man the first time we had a full bond, which took weeks after we left Naboo. I didn’t like it.”

“I kept finding him in droid closets.” The Master's memories seemed more bittersweet than Anakin's. “...rewiring and revamping any droids he found in there.”

I remembered what they'd left unsaid, the recent death of Qui-Gon.

“Now, my not so young Padawan, control and test for this lesson. Young Skywalker will assist.”

Soon I was sweating again. No, I'd sweated it _all_ after that.

Obi-Wan still looked calm and cool, the snake. Not as much when I looked closer, but he still could have gone to high tea.

A stray thought barely crossed his face, even faster through the bond that I didn’t hear.

“Take a break, Vora. Have a drink. I always did after a hard lesson. I want you to meet Padmé as soon as you can shield.” Anakin bounced happily on his heels before leaving.

“You guys must have really quiet dinner parties around here.” I felt only a ghost of their exchanges.

Obi-Wan hnnpf’d quietly. “We don't socialize like that. Not many use it for casual purpose, even here.”

Yeah, that could make it awkward if it was a party with people like Padmé and half the guests sat silently.

“Am I still a syphilitic… Klingon?”

“I'm still pissed about that, but I understand. Tell me about stuff ahead of time, please? _I am not a child_ _who needs protected_ _._ ”

Obi-Wan was troubled, raising a hand and dropping it again. “Notice makes it harder and more damaging to an Padawan’s mind from fear and anticipation. An adult has far more reserves and willpower. We cannot afford the months for yours to grow normally to maturity.” He paused and looked at me slyly. “You already formed a light bond with Anakin before mine. His quick arrival was no coincidence.”

“He reminds me of a lot of young men I knew, but they were never in danger of Falling because of a brawl.”

When he looked up, his eyes were a little haunted. “We _need_ detachment to continue in this war.” _-_ _too many,_ _too many, too young to fight_ _…-_

I scooted over on my chair because a tiny voice in my head said, 'Alistair needs a hug.’ I hugged the younger man, pulling his head down to rest his head on my shoulder. He was awkward, but then so was I.

“Thank you, my dear.” Obi-Wan sounded almost surprised and much calmer as we sat there. “Who's…?”

“Fictional, forget about it.” I thought his hug was restful, especially after today's events.

When he pulled me a little closer, I rested my head against his and relaxed. My adrenaline was finally fading.

He started rubbing circles on my back. “It seems Vora needed a hug, too.”

I was half asleep. “Works both ways, very efficient.”

Then I felt the slightest warning, and a missile landed in my head. When I nearly finished my shield, another one landed.

It seemed forever until he stopped pushing. The desensitization seemed to be working, as I wasn't as mad this time. When I opened my eyes, I was on his lap and in his arms.

My face warmed with a flush and I scrambled to get back on my chair. “Sorry, I don't usually...”

Obi-Wan's eyes smiled. “I doubt that would be effective against a Darksider.”

_I didn't… I usually froze…_ My hands went up to ward that away. “I don't want to fight one of those. That's _your_ skill area.”

“If they still attack the Temple?”

_Oh, man, that could be a problem with my squeamishness._ I never  _needed_ to fight  before …  _not that I wanted to die or watch others die._

“No one really does, Vora. We start learning, very young.”

No family but the group. Practical, but all the harder when everyone you know is at  the same  high risk.  I  remembered family  over decades ,  whether estranged  or dead,  and  _that_ I shared  more  with Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked concerned at whatever he caught of my thoughts and I shrugged.

He sat up. “You must master shielding quickly, then concealing yourself would help as well, as that adds to shielding.”

Skipping stages made a shield that _wasn't_ solid enough, but I practiced until it was really late. Even the Master Jedi looked tired. I could almost feel his ears pop when he suppressed a yawn.

“You did, my Padawan. The Council meets tomorrow. I will be there as a witness, not a member. Anakin may be summoned. I hope you won't, but you need rest to be prepared.”

I knew I was getting nervous and I counted to ten.

He smiled. “You should practice, too.”

I rolled my eyes, because that was about all I had the energy for.

The next day when I spoke to the droid who brought me food and stuff, it suggested robes. I didn't know what to do with what it brought and went looking for the nicest things I brought with me from Earth.

I wanted to make a good impression, but I didn’t want to pretend inclusion with clothing. Jeans weren't formal enough. Polyester wonders I left on Earth. My evergreen cords might do. My tees were wearing a bit, and too cocky to make a good impression. I had one dressy tunic I loved for years, but it was the kind of sparkly dressy you wore to a cocktail party not an inquest. My only little black dress was so bleh, I’d nearly left at home. So bleh I’ didn’t expect to wear it. That left a cream linen shirt and a fused glass pendant for luck. A bright orange jump suit might have felt more appropriate.

I washed, got dressed, and then decided to pull out my Sun Tzu; pop psychology seemed less useful. Practicing my shields seemed make-work or playacting.

A touch on my should made me jump. “Tag!”

Spinning and tripping next to my overturned chair, I saw Anakin laughing at me.

“Didn't feel me coming? If I don't shield, everyone in the Temple could know where I am.” He looked merry but flopped on the non-cushy sofa..

I resigned myself to more headaches.

###  \- Obi-Wan Kenobi

“Master Kenobi, you have been studying the woman for the last two months. Have you nothing more substantial about how she learned the Chancellor's plans?” Mace looked suspicious.

I knew his direction would be needed with this information. “With how loud she has been, I thought it better she be trained in shielding as soon as possible. She hasn't left her cell, and she hasn't connected to the Temple systems. She is concerned how her… records might affect morale in a coming crisis, or skew our tactics.”

“Names she a Sith Lord. Disproves her assertion is nothing in our records. More we must learn.” Yoda sounded neutral, but he had been asking me for notes on her training.

The silence in the Force did not echo a consensus yet.

“These visions of our future were made by artists on her planet. The Republic and Order are legends to them, sometimes told and retold. But she knows too much of current events for a lost planet. If their artists are seeing our future, refusing the Force’s guidance is unwise.” I didn't feel we had more time to delay our counter campaign. Darth Sidious would strike if we waited too long.

“She is Force sensitive and not of the Dark you say. Who has examined her and this evidence?” Master Gallia jumped to suspicion more then curiosity.

I turned to face her. “Her world has no Temple, no Order. We are the stuff of legend, of _entertainment._ She might have joined the Order if they had a Temple at the proper age. She has been tested and is being taught shielding as our enemy could make use of the knowledge she brings. I have done a Force binding and there is no evidence of any Dark powers within her. Master Yoda authorized moving her to the Healing wing. Knight Skywalker is assisting in her training in shielding to prevent leaking.” I paused. “She has urged that only a small group sees her records, to not skew reactions to what has not happened. Her purpose is to prevent _th_ _at_ future.”

Master Gallia bowed.

“Recorded progress toward Trials you have.” Yoda sounded neutral.

“Yes. We are already within the crisis period of these collective visions, but she may be able to work in the healing hall after. Why waste any training during war?” I could feel their inquiry. “Her training’s atypical because of her late start, but I believe she has passed tests of her character in isolation, anger, betrayal, and forgiveness. I doubt she will become a warrior, but for a healer...”

Mace was not convinced. “I would like to know her training.”

I checked and she was studying strategy that was unfamiliar. “Nothing formal by our standards. Her knowledge of the Temple is spottier than possible futures. That vision includes errors by the Order, so she admits some bias about what once went wrong.” Now I remembered that phrase from her padd, and could see Yoda's eyes twinkle, too.

“Is her shielding sufficient to be brought here?”

I didn't want to, but... “I believe she would need assistance with shielding.

Mace nodded his agreement. “Summon this informant.”

A short discussion on coming wartime missions produced slight changes in allocations. Vora was escorted in by Anakin. Her blue eyes were big, but she remained calm under Anakin's shield.

Mace grew interested and studied them both. After that, he seemed satisfied. “You seem to be manipulating our situation to suit your ends. Can you defend that? Remove your shielding, Skywalker.”

She wasn't happy, but spoke. “Guilty. My warnings are probably already too late to completely prevent what we saw. The Sith Lord has too much power already. I just want to soften the bad, to _maybe_ prevent an entire generation of Sith rule.”

“What did you see?”

“We, _a billion of us, saw_ two Sith lords destroying the Temple and clone troops attacking their Jedi commanders, erasing the Order but for a bare handful. Most of you are not in that group. Too many Jedi fall from battle, or Fall in the brutal purge. The Sith Emperor will finally be defeated by father and son, strong in the Force.”

Only small flashes leaked this time during her story, though I could feel Anakin’s disturbance.

Master Nu asked Vora, “You have recordings of these visions?”

Vora was relieved. “Yes. But access should be limited like any spy's reports. Maybe five years or so and it will just be a curiosity. No one should have an onus for something that didn't happen.”

“There is more.” Mace said with conviction.

“These are _legend_ , and there were probably a half million variants to read and no one had that kind of time free. I only own the core six stories.” Vora looked embarrassed.

“And?” Yoda prompted.

“You have about three years from that huge arena battle with Count Dooku when the clones were revealed. And Darth Seriously-Whacko may change his plans if he thinks his plan's in danger. He's been nibbling at your support for many years.”

“I expect to examine these recordings.” Madame Nu kept many secrets hidden behind her aged face.

I turned to see if there were any questions or new concerns, and Mace seemed to be the only one holding one close.

“I have made no secret about my concerns about Knight Skywalker, he has always been a dense cluster of powerful shatter points. They have shifted.” Mace nodded to me as to include me in the last statement. “Master Nu, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and myself will review this record and meditate before we make our decision about this vision and the messenger.”

“I wish to review this as well.” Master Gallia challenged, but no one objected. She hadn’t seemed that interested.


	4. Council Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night for a few Jedi, and they don't even have any popcorn to soften the blows when they watch RotS.

### \- Vora

When the call came for the Council’s movie night, I tried to beat down the butterflies. Anakin was flippant as he converted them, but underneath… he believed without seeing. I must have leaked images of his Fall or Vader too often. He was even _more_ stressed than me. I could not take his hand in the halls, and I didn’t know which of us needed it more.

The regard of the Masters had a weight. I should have planned a speech, but I could not think of anything else to say. I hoped they would get proactive, because time was ticking away.

Anakin started the vid-now-holo, and took a seat on the same bench as I, near the door. The room was dim, so the opening credits looked good.

I got a little wistful, remembering lost friends I used to see these with. Most had moved due to family or jobs, some from disagreements. But the music drew me in again and I spared a moment to look at the Masters. Then I reached over to hold An a kin's hand, I  _never_ liked this movie and avoided it for years. Obi-Wan seemed more reluctant than the other  Masters to view it,  again due to my leaking .

Yoda seemed amused, humming once or twice at events and his imitator. Mace watched it more intently, especially Sidious’ actor. Nu and Gallia were unknown to me, but they were intent.

I could feel Obi-Wan get more unsettled as the story went on, though his expression did not change. Through the bond came an echo of Ewan McGregor’s Obi-Wan’s declaration to the other Anakin. But Anakin didn’t react to the ripple.

If only Obi-Wan could say it for himself to his Anakin before _th_ _at_ extremity.

Anakin gripped my hand painfully at points, but remained quiet. I'd considered trying to keep him away, but this involved him and was _about_ him. He had the most to lose if he Fell.

When the movie was over, the room was silent.

“There are others?” Master Windu said sharply.

“Five more. Two you've already lived through. Three others that start after nearly twenty years of the Sith Empire. There are other stories, less central and not as well visualized without live actors, but I couldn’t afford my own copies. There was talk of a new one but it wasn’t finished when I left.” 

They remained silent. It looked like Mace and Yoda were practicing their Vulcan Mind meld. Obi-Wan was stiller than mere silence, even through the bond.

“Limited to the High Council will these be until the threat has passed.” Mace cautioned the group. “This gives purpose to our enemy. The clone troopers should be examined.”

A hum from Yoda and he said to me, “Continue with training you will. Leave not the Temple alone, unless you are with a Knight, regardless of shielding.”

 _Well, Okay._ I wanted to stay long enough to be sure _Revenge_ is only apocryphal. I'd be a permanent cadet review. Looking at it that way was better than a more melodramatic _**Prisoner of the Jedi**_.

Obi-Wan finally spoke to Mace. “What changed your mind about these visions, Master?”

“Shatterpoint changes.” He waved over at us and paused. “If the Force shouts its guidance.”

Privately, I thought Pulpy-tooth had too much sewn up already; the Force warning net was failing in some ways.

At some signal, Anakin stood up, bowed and turned to leave. I looked at Obi-Wan, and he nodded. So I copied Anakin and followed him out into the hall.

“Your nicknames might not be wise if they get to be a habit.”Anakin looked serious.

I wasn't sure if he was, considering how often he got in trouble for attitude. “If he gets in my head that far, we got bigger problems.”

Anakin frowned.

“Are _you_ okay? Oh, I could give you the annotated version about how the artists created it, and how the masses viewed it. It's considered one of the worst of the set in some ways, because it is so grim and nearly hopeless. Others liked the drama, or maybe get off on pain.”

His grimace showed his disgust. “Some blurry nightmares like that started before you arrived. I _might_ have done that if nothing changed.”

Unsaid was that I'd probably been leaking bits of all this before I could shield. “You can talk to me _anytime_ about this. Or anything. You can watch some of the other movies on my padd without conversion.”

Anakin's smile got more crooked. “It might take longer to accept that _so many_ know that much my life.”

“You married a popular queen, Anakin. At some point, you'd _have_ to be mentioned in her biographies even if you lived in a peaceful time.” I didn't know if they had scandal sheets here.

Like anytime he thought of her, he calmed a little. “It hadn't seemed important.”

By this time we'd arrived at the study that had been made my room and I felt a little relieved to be back in my space.

“Don't get that attached, Vora.” That smile was self-mocking. “Padawans _usually_ share their Master's quarters.”

That gave me a pang, and I refused to think in that direction. Then I had to snicker at the thought that I was older than my Master. “What about you?”

“It's really useful when we go on missions together most of the time.”

Translation: he was planning to ignore that tradition of moving out as long as he could. I was just as happy to be among the healers, as I wasn't going to spend ten or fifteen years training to be a hormone-juiced Knight like Anakin was so good at. Scholar-expert was enough for me.

The next days got really busy as some restrictions on me eased. I started lessons with other teachers and initiates, mostly remedial stuff for primitive students: how to get around, use the general facilities, where to train… if I had that coming. First aid was an early topic. I favored a tech orientation first so I wouldn't need a handler permanently. Next came psych when I could track down the resident expert, I was a little surprised that he wasn't human.

Kohlaes'irn had a good bedside manner when he interviewed me and we drifted into a discussion of the ideas of Kubler-Ross, Maslow, and the issues of Skinner boxes. He wanted to learn about how a somewhat advanced world dealt without the Force or being alone in the universe. That led to an exchange of references, even if many of mine seemed junk to a more cosmopolitan culture. Some of our talks over the weeks spilled out into public areas and became debates with a small crowd. Kohl seemed surprised that many galactic issues such as slavery's long term corruption and the push-pull of racial relations could affect a mono-species world in similar ways. He seemed to have a near impossible job with the varied backgrounds among the Jedi.

I got to know more people, at least on sight, but part of my disjoint-ness was like a forty year old at Annapolis. I was an extra ear or a hug, even if I didn’t seem to know anything, caught between child and adult. Some life-skill classes, I was with young children who sometimes tried not to laugh at the ignorant adult. Academics I could absorb faster. My Force lessons started branching out from shielding, and I tried not to be as petulant as Luke had been when I had problems.

Then again, Yoda could out-cryptic anyone when he lectured the youngest about good behavior.

“Padawan, you are regretfully late to begin self defense.” Obi-Wan interrupted us while working me through my basic unarmed kata, in frustrated F- major. Even he seemed irritated.

That knowledge wasn’t any help.

I didn’t want to whine, I didn’t want to whine. “I didn’t need it back home.”

“You do _now_. Battle is coming, and you will need enough skill in two years or less.” He unclicked a second hilt. “This is a training lightsaber, sufficient to serve you until you would need to make your own. Take care of it. This weapon is your life.”

It seemed too heavy and I nearly dropped it. The weight of their tradition, duty, and danger. I babbled in my head for an embarrassing long time. A real light saber _in my hands_ was… unfathomable.

It got much more believable when I started learning simple katas with it into muscle memory. With my usual lack of muscle memory fluency, I might master this in time for retirement. Skin burns from my own errors, made it all _so_ much _more_ exciting.

Oh, I knew a training one was not as lethal as a real one, I thought it a waste of limited time but clamped my mouth shut.

I was pretty sure I spent most of the first night just turning it on and off, over and over. Maybe I was waiting for the AAA batteries to give out like the toys back on Earth.

After that I got used to daily drill for hours when they weren't on a mission and the boredom of non-stop cramming on so many subjects. I never was fond of that, and I kept reminding myself that I wasn't here to kill the boss _and_ they were gifted Masters. This wasn’t a training montage I could sleep through, but lots of sweat. I was quirky supporting crewman like _Galaxy Quest_ , refusing to even think the words 'red shirt.'

M y training seemed more real when I was moved out of the healing wing  into Obi-Wan’s  suite . 

I'd never had male roommates before, excepting family. My few spectacular breakups never reached that point. Their dress seemed much more casual at home. Obi-Wan wore fewer layers in the suite, managing to look nearly as formal with a light shirt and pants. Anakin went shirtless and in shorts off duty unless he was planning to go meet Padmé. I stuck to my jeans and tee when I didn’t have to go out, the off the rack robes were bulkier and _felt_ restrictive.

I was the only one seeming disconcerted, though, _this_ was my hangup.  They left on another mission while I settled and studied and quietly worried.

Soon  I  met Anakin’s Padmé  face to face , but it was at a formal reception of  new  minor Senators, so everyone had their diplo faces on. Obi-Wan insisted I wear something  appropriately student . I d id n’t think I said more than a score of words , while everyone else was chatty  about issues I didn’t get .

Silence was safer.

By the time my personal log had counted six months, it was spring back home. I’d missed the holidays, NaNo, snowmobiling, spring, and tax season. I started getting antsy, anyway. I could almost hear the ticking clock again.

After I'd sweat through enough drill and practice that I rated a break one night, I asked Obi-Wan, “Any progress on Piney Tino?”

He frowned. He'd done that a lot, as both he and Anakin had been gone on missions many times the last four months. Their bond seemed strong, though they sometimes still had a guardedness with each other. “That chip has been found by Temple healers. Surgery could not be done discreetly without attracting Sith attention, and other options are under consideration.”

That trigger order alarmed me more as I was at ground zero now. My hope was that the trap could be disarmed. But that wasn't the only booby trap still unsprung: the two of them were still tense with each other at odd moments. I wondered if I was an extra buffer and my presence was delaying this coming to a head.

A minor disagreement made for some trace of bitterness from Anakin as the boy stormed out. I could feel Obi-Wan’s discomfort, but this was _important_. “Have you told him?”

Obi-Wan didn't answer at first, and then his words were clipped. “He has not released his anger from an undercover mission that went badly, very badly, months ago.”

It must have, to still be upset since before I arrived. “That makes it _more_ important to tell him. Dammit, this being more than fondness was clear from a galaxy away. Knowing it second hand from actors _just_ _isn't the same_. Or, did you guys argue on mission recently, too?” I wondered if getting them drunk would help or hurt.

The man smirked. “We are not as easily affected as we become more attuned.”

I smiled back at him, showing teeth. “Then you can't have an objection to relaxing… and then _telling him_ _._ ”

He pulled himself upright and tried to sound bossy. “Padawans do _not_ order their Masters.”

That was cold but not that intimidating, especially as his heart truly wasn't in it.

“But _friends_ do. Please.” I stopped there. I had to try to find Kipling's _‘Thousandth_ _M_ _an’_ on my old computer, one of my favorite poems and I thought it fit them.

Obi-Wan’s thousandth man soon returned to the training room, still out of sorts but checking on us. I could see exactly when Obi-Wan's indecision faded and he decided to wait.

This needed another approach. “I'd like to see what this place has for bars. It's the third Tuesday of Halloween back home, and I have to make my tribute to Bishop Patrick.”

Obi-Wan was suspicious of my reason, but Anakin was more willing to go out. We left the Temple, me as anonymous guest in jeans and sneakers. This was a lower level of the city and not as neat and pretty, it looked more like gritty neon Blade Runner. I heard William's Cantina music in my head as we walked closer, until I heard the real thing which was just _different_.

Once inside, we had a long debate as to what I should try. I didn't trust my capacity, so I would have only one drink and I wanted it to be a good one. They didn't drink that much either, and Obi-Wan stayed in contact with me and warily watched the crowd. Many in the crowd gave them a wide berth and eyed me in my Terran jeans and snarky tee until I felt awkward. I watched the people around us. When the crowd began to thin a little and began to shift toward belligerence, it was time to leave.

They hadn't spoken of anything more significant than the drinks or other planets and I was getting exasperated with my Master as we walked back. In our common space, I glared at him for a moment before finding some chore to do. I'd consider clapping their heads together next.

In the morning Obi-Wan was away at the Council and an unfamiliar person was at the door. I had no idea if her head or costume was different because she was an alien, and the cosmetics seemed odd. She felt comfortable coming here, so that narrowed it down to only one candidate. Still I was bemused when I opened the door wider. “Um, hello.”

She rushed in and spun, graceful with youthful energy. “You must be Master Kenobi’s new Padawan. I keep missing you at the teaching halls.”

“I’m hardly ever there, my shielding’s not good. Vora Meyers, and you are?” I waved at the sofa and took a seat.

“Sorry. I’m Ahsoka Tano. I’ve been studying with Master Skywalker for _m_ _onths and year_ _s_ now, or what seems like it. What happens _to me_?”

I blinked, not sure what the transition meant at first. All I remembered dimly was a character who was major on an animated cable show or book I couldn’t afford. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much. I know he won’t have any apprentice after a certain bad point, so in that future you either leave or you die in battle, if everything gets as bad as the vision. I hope that can be avoided.”

I could not stop looking at the striped head-thing. It reminded me of a pharaoh's headdress a little.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I looked her in the eyes again, feeling embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I’m an ignorant putz and I’ve never seen someone like you before.”

“There’s no one like me. Master Anakin said so.” She looked around the common room. “Are you messy like Skyguy?”

“Yeah, poor Obi-Wan. Though I try to limit it to my room.” I was looking for a topic, but I wasn’t awake long enough to be that clever. The old standby for adult to student came easily. “What are you studying these days?”

Ahsoka looked annoyed. “Group tactics. Strategies of Sunrider. Survey of Customs. History of the Republic and Jedi Order. I tested out of piloting after my Master’s tutoring.”

I shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know any of that, but I could give you long lectures on the conquest of Patagonia and how exploitation there left unstable governments for centuries, General Washington the spymaster, or why Captain Kirk is better than Captain Picard.”

“You are studying the Force, right? I’d swear our combat training has increased.”

I did not want to say why. “Yeeees. But I don’t think I’ll get that far before my time runs out with the Council.”

“Nonsense, my not so young Padawan.” Obi-Wan was more serious than he sounded as he entered. “There’s always some way a Force-sensitive can contribute. Good Morning, Padawans.”

“Nah, I’m here for one big reason, and the Corps ain’t it. I might get a job at ILM someday, when I get booted.”

“When?” The younger Padawan looked unhappy. “I don’t know what I’d do.”

I tried to send her a hug, but it echoed funny through the Force. “You don’t have _anything_ to worry about. You’ve been studying Jedi stuff for like ten or more years, right? You could beat me in a light saber duel with an arm tied behind your back and and your foot strapped to a big barrel.

“And you know the Republic enough that you could take care of yourself.” I was too ignorant of everything to feel any confidence. “Me? It takes two full Jedi to keep me out of trouble… Good thing I like them or I’d be going stir crazy before now. Any problems you’d get yourself into would be a dumb mistakes while learning, OR someone else making trouble. You’re not responsible for that.” I didn’t know her enough to be more helpful but she looked a little better before she bowed to Obi-Wan and left.

_-Well said, Vora.-_

_I wish I remembered more about her. All the deaths in the Temple aren’t necessary to harp on, even if she managed to escape somehow._

Obi-Wan spoke aloud with a glint in his eye. “Time for you to follow me on missions, Vora.”

I didn't know what to say at first. “Does this have anything to do with our disagreement last night?”

“No. I received a briefing from the Council earlier, along with a reminder of your ratings.”

 _Huh._ The only Masters who seemed satisfied with my knowledge and skills were the librarian and the mental healer Kohl. I felt a little nervous at leaving the Temple, and in honor of the change, my saber was upgraded to a lethal one. The only upgrade left was making my own.

That boggled me.

Turned out the Team was going to a diplomatic meeting with a minor planet's Senator, so my only real task as a student was to be quiet and look attentive. I only had one question after the introductions. “They didn't seem to notice that I'm way older than a student should be?”

“Relative age can be hard to tell between races and planets.” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. “And as diplomats, they would be unlikely to question the Order on such a minor thing.”

Then these missions got to be a regular thing, even off planet. If I hadn't kept a log, I would have lost count. I put some effort into seeming more cosmopolitan until I realized this was more of a PR tour to counter the Chancellor’s whispering.

That made the ambush on one planet a surprise to me, despite the ringing in my head when I was clubbed. I didn’t consider the Separatists to be anything other than foolish patsies who would start to collapse when the poison was purged. I felt an amplified bond and focus through the Force and avoided _far_ more attacks than I made, every decision like the tick, tick, tick of clockwork. I even knew at the time that I was saving my heebee jeebies for later.

When we were the only ones left standing, I could only pant and stare at the corpse that I'd killed.

Me.

The pacifist who never even _wanted_ to own a gun.

I stumbled away and lost more than what my stomach still held. Strong arms held me and smoothed my hair back as I shook. By the time I stopped, I felt embarrassed.

With a sympathetic smile, Obi-Wan looked into my eyes. “This affects us all differently.”

I stood and tried to relax and ignore my ears ringing.

Anakin looked up from the body he was checking, “Did you know you swore almost the entire time?”

I didn't remember breathing, let alone having the breath to spare.

“We will need to discuss your performance later, Vora.” Obi-Wan asked his partner, “Anything useful?”

“No.” Anakin's disgust was clear without a bond. “They look like Separatists, but it's too clean, there's nothing personal.”

Obi-Wan hummed, his thoughts focused. The locals arrived cautiously, and swiftly included one of the officials we had just left. Anakin took the focus in combat descriptions, while Obi-Wan soothed ruffled officials and gained some points. I tried to do my best imitation of a naive kid.

Back on our transport, I started shaking again in the fresher. I knew intellectually that it was a dangerous universe, but I'd always been in quieter corners. My dangers were car accidents or diseases, and other crimes could be avoided usually with a little common sense.

Now I was in a place where not only could I be attacked as part of secret war ploys, but I could kill.

I wasn't a geek anymore with costumes and conventions.

Breathing in and out, I forced the sluggish angst flow away.

I felt some concern flow from Obi-Wan, which cheered me up. I was _here_ , flapping my butterfly wings to make a better ending. I'd deal with after, tomorrow.

Scarlett O'Hara was a piker, compared to me.

They were waiting for me once I had carefully changed. I suddenly wasn't sure their moods. I wasn’t even sure of mine.

“Are you well?” Master Obi-Wan asked with his calm voice. After my nod, he continued, “After each engagement, a Padawan should review their performance with their Master to correct problems.”

That sent my spirits plummeting. I never was very good at reviews like this, where I _knew_ I screwed up. The other problem was that I didn't really remember details from the fight. All I could think to do was shrug helplessly. “I don't remember much of anything.”

Anakin smirked. “ _We_ do.”

I'd done a few things right, but I knew I was pouting by the time we were done and fighting darker reactions. I kept wanting to cry. And sore, very sore after I got to see and rehearse what I _should_ do in the future. All that plus a headache the size of Mount Everest.

I was close to the heebee jeebies again, I was in _way_ over my head. I _couldn't count_ the fights I remembered seeing their counterparts in. My previous fights didn’t even take the fingers on one hand, There was no peanut gallery here, like I'd secretly hoped.

After all that, Obi-Wan smiled tiredly. “We probably should discuss your language.”

I hiccuped a giggle. And continued a giggle fit for a few minutes. I doubted a near panic would be compatible with watching my language. “I'll see what I can do, but I don't remember any cursing.”

The younger Jedi still looked amused. “ I might ask for an index, so I understand what those insults meant.” His face turned uglier as he got up to leave. 

I  didn’t like that,  but I did not know why .

The headache got worse as I tried to settle into sleep on my cot. That didn’t work too well and the room seemed to close in on me. I wanted to stay quiet so I didn’t wake Obi-Wan. Meditation seemed miles away. Nothing from counting sheep either.

Finally, I decided that a drink of water might help and sat up.

I pitched over and began retching again onto the floor.

“Vora!”

I could only groan, my eyes shut and the  rank  smell floating upward.

_-Vora-_

I heard him, but all I could manage was to wave a hand before another wave of cramps.  I could distantly feel him doing something, but I didn’t care. I concentrated on breathing shallow.

J ust as I was feeling like I could move, Obi-Wan drew me upward. I could feel his support and concentration. This time I managed to move over to sit on the edge of his bed, feeling hollow  as he helped me stay upright .

“I believe you have a concussion, Padawan. You should have told me you were having difficulties.”

I turned to look at him being attractively tousled, wanting to glare, but I had to close my eyes again. I was _exhausted_. So I could only whisper. “Never had a slushy brain before. I’ve had lots of headaches.”

“Stay awake. I have to get the antishock for you and it works better if you’re awake.”

My ears popped from a yawn. “Hurry.”

He stopped supporting me and I wobbled as my eyes drifted shut.

_-Stay awake.-_

“Vision makes it hurt more. I’m awake.”

_-Talk to me, Padawan.-_

I was afraid my brain was dribbling…

_-Aloud, my dear.-_

I growled. “‘ I can’t dance my head hurts.’ Will Radar or BJ get  t here first? God, I could use a starlight mint  r ight  now. I never thought I’d miss  that God-awful mouthwash , my grandmother seemed to think it would cure anything. I wasn’t that sure it did much for bad breath...”  I missed her… more than I expected since she never approved of our branch of the family.

_-Vora, talk louder. I’m sorting ampules…-_

“That stuff was mostly alcohol in those days, and not the good tasting kind. I heard later that alcoholics would drink it to get a buzz, but even a single swallow made me nauseous… idb iv like t’day. Yer hair’s all mussed up, but not as much as anime. And I swear the cartoon stills made hair look like a scrub brush instead. And poor Ahsoka looked plastic. I shoulda watched it more anyway...” I sniffled. “Never enough time… The clock keeps ticking and ticking and I’m running out of time. When the clock strikes twelve, my glass slippers turn to pumpkin and the carriage to mice all squeekig on Delorean with Einstein. I won’t even keep my slipper...” My eyes hurt and I honked to clear my nose.

_-Vora.-_

I was listing, almost in rhythm with my heartbeats. But when I felt a touch on my arm, I opened my eyes. The room seemed so bright and Obi-Wan looked so wan. That made me want to giggle.

“Vora. Listen to me. I want you to breathe this in when I break it. The more you get in the faster you’ll recover.”

I snickered. “At leat I don’t have a  duppz up nose.”

His arm went around me and I stopped swaying, relaxing into  his support with my eyes closed.

_-Breathe with me,_ _Vora_ _…-_

I concentrated on that, trying to resist the urge to cough. But soon  we  were breathing steady and my nausea was quiet.

_-Take a deep breath, NOW!-_

It burned and stank and my eyes watered. I wanted to cough, but we held it and then breathed out shallowly. My eyes opened for a second and I saw his jaw just above my shoulder and face concentrating, Finally I got to cough as my head started to clear of the burn. My coughing made him loosen his hold, especially when I sneezed.

Then I was sitting on my own and feeling more alert. “Thanks.”

“Of course, my dear.”

I stood up. “Better go clean that up.” I cautiously did a slow knee bend.

“No drill today, though we need to make sure you’re more aware of your own health. And how the Force helps with healing.”

I wasn’t sure it was the panacea,  but I’d try.

I got used to life on the road… even if roads were only theory with how much Jedi traveled between planets. A lot  of our trips  were courier or diplomatic, but some were the more active  kind  that made Anakin’s mood sparkle.

They put their military ranks back on when we met with a Clone unit to relieve a besieged fortress on some planet I promptly forgot the name of, some memory failures were _not_ fixed by the Force. There was another Jedi Knight inside treed with his troops by a Separatist force

Even stranger was that I’d been introduced as Commander Meyers to the senior clone troopers, but neither names or IDs stuck. They seemed polite enough and I thought they were amused by my nerves.

I wavered between panic at serving an infantry action when I’d never even _studied_ group combat. I didn’t know the first thing about command. And my other upset was the their entire purpose: disposable cannon fodder and slaves with no out path. I hated it back on Earth, but these clones literally had no choice. I wasn’t just nauseous. To my embarrassment I started to gag but held it back. I didn’t want to think it was them and I apologized.

I was very glad that I had no assigned troops. And my post-war goals now included emancipation. I already knew one republic that nearly died over a ‘peculiar institution.’ I tried being extra polite to them, even if I had so little understanding of their lives and views.

From there, I spent most of that mission trying to study Jedi tactics and strategy. The simpler part was that the besiegers suddenly had a two front battle when the fortress sallied forth along with Anakin’s attack on the outer ring of enemy troops. I didn’t understand the back-chatter and slight knowledge of Sun Tzu and the OODA loop didn’t fit what I could perceive: a shit-storm of violence.

The enemy didn’t have enough forces or contingencies to stand up to that.

General Skywalker supervised mop-up and General Kenobi received a message and announced that we had a side trip before our return to Coruscant. I noticed that Obi-Wan was much more sedate during lift than his former student.

Once we reached Jump, I asked, “Where are we going?”

He smiled slightly. “I expected more questions about that last battle, Vora. I appreciate that you didn’t disrupt the action with your unease or start an argument, a nice change in fact.”

I waved a hand to dismiss that. “No, I’m not comfortable with even the idea of troops calling me Commander. I can barely command myself and I don’t know anything about commanding others. I’d make a terrible leader because I would not be able to order troops to their deaths.”

“Actually, my Padawan, Commanders _should_ regret their deaths. Do you honestly think Sidious spares any thought like yours?”

That didn’t make me feel much better. “Can I opt out, do something like a conscientious objector? I could do medic or...”

He looked out into the Jump stream and turned back. “No. That would be dereliction of duty during wartime.”

I couldn’t prevent a pang of fear.

Obi-Wan reached out to touch my arm and calm me. “Nothing that lethal. You would have to return your light saber. Such is the requirement of our legal powers. You are still early in your training, the Council would not assign ahead of that.”

“You better not get yourself killed then, I’d order something stupid.”

“Weren’t two of the books you brought on tactics?” That was smug on his face.

Floundering, I tried to stay calm. “I studied history and wrote games and fiction, it was _research!_ ”

He just kept smiling at me.

I wanted to charge off and slam a door, but there was a shortage of those on the courier.

The smile dropped away. “Vora, I would like to examine them and add tactics to your studies. We’re going to Tatooine, to see if we can confirm outside influence on the death of Anakin’s mother. The event was minor enough and past enough that evidence may not have been destroyed as well as more recent crimes.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t want to force Anakin to poke at these wounds, but I would prefer backup in Hutt space.”

I felt a little intimidated at his trust. I shadowed him as be visited sleazy and outright criminal establishments, to watch his back with a borrowed blaster and letting my old role-playing jhereg out. My somewhat rebellious terran-flavored dress didn’t raise any interest and Obi-Wan had a few pieces to change his look and cloak. Our belts sprouted more tools to obscure our light sabers.

The day was long and sweaty, stopping in some kind of cheap eats place to cool down in the heat of the day. Come evening, we left for Obi-Wan to fish for information even further from the port, but a gang dropped around us in a narrow street.

 _-_ _Avoid your light saber., Vora.-_ Aloud, he asked, “Do you have business to discuss with us? Appointments are truly not difficult.”

A faceless humanoid stated, “No business, not if you give us your money and blasters.”

Then came the quick and dirty fight. I didn’t bother to experiment with the blaster, I never felt comfortable with the idea of using any gun. I used it like a sap. Attackers might be deflected and smashed into the sandy concrete walls around us.

This was the first time I ended the combat ahead and feeling the victory. That feeling could get addictive, but one Anakin was enough for the galaxy.

I forced myself to search the bodies, but they had pockets of junk. Then I followed Obi-Wan to another string of shops.

When the shops closed into darkness far after sunset, he noticed the time and my less than springy step. Obi-Wan picked out a flop house and got us a room, “Settle for a little while, Vora. I must consider.”

Of course the room had a single bed, the stuff of so many screwball comedies.

“Sleep, Vora. I will watch.” He sat, facing the door and the tiny, high window.

It seemed pointless to force myself when the bed looked passable. It was broader than a twin, but certainly not a king sized that left the two people plenty of room. I settled myself, balanced on my side at the edge. I wanted sleep more than I cared about the single bed.

I’d make myself think of gopher dens at cons. Nothing to see here, move along.

But even lying on my side and trying to sleep, I kept remembering the gang and how young they looked when they died. We’d struggled when I was young, part-time jobs and long hours to get by when I was in high school and college. Only a few jobs left me out in the empty part of the night where every sound echoed across the concrete, and one person or vehicle passed by me as I clutched my keys like little claws. Too many murders happened in some neighborhoods....But those children chose violence.

_-Sleep, Vora.-_

I woke up sluggishly. I was on my other side, with my face against a warm body, feeling safe. Obi-Wan was sleeping on his back, self-contained, fingers woven across his stomach. My first drowsy impulse was to roll away because snuggling closer like I wanted was a bad, _bad_ idea.

But I was too sleepy to care enough to move away. I took a deep breath of protection and contentment, of Obi-Wan, and slipped back into deep sleep.

Another day spent exploring the bad side of the tracks on Tatooine and my Master did not seem satisfied. We returned to the port and our ship to check in. I was glad to stow the extra cover tools while he checked the ship and hired protectors.

But when we met again, he was still irritated and a little worried. In anyone else it’d be a foul mood. “None appear to be living. Between Anakin’s anger and probable Sidious’ planning, there is _no proof_. If _only_ I could have...”

“Shh, Obi-Wan. You may be a Master Jedi, but that doesn’t make you omniscient. You can’t blame yourself for other people’s secrets.” I tried beating back any trace of hypocrisy.

His eyes snapped with anger. “What, that I missed that my Padawan, my brother, was in that much pain, that much danger?” The anger was at himself.

I tackle-hugged him, holding him tight. “You’re still human, Obi-Wan. He’s recovered now and you need to forgive yourself.”

Stiff for a moment, he finally relaxed. Another a silent time he managed a chuckle. “I’m _supposed_ to be the one doing the comforting, my Padawan.”

“Maybe next time. As long as you remember you’re not Job.” Calmer now, I could feel that the ship was underway. “I thought we were staying longer on sunny Tatooine.” _Sunny Barovia, I snickered to myself._

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We have a mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, moving forward a bit in time, though you'll see some changes.
> 
> This should have been on Saturday, but I moved it up in apology for the accidental double post yesterday. I'm posting after final revision of what was written a while ago. I will slow down soon, as putting outthree chapters a week is not sustainable. So I will repeat: May the Force be with you today.
> 
> This is probably one of my longest chapters. :o


	5. Changing Venues, in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission sends them to solve a wartime supply issue. Walk in the park, right? But some things are extra greem.

### \- Vora

Ruefully amused, Obi-Wan was a mix of proud and resigned. “Jedi are called away from missions for more urgent missions far more often than when I was young. This time it’s a supply problem and near open rebellion on a mining world, but the details are scant. We’re to get a compromise and get the ore moving.”

I checked the mission brief on screen, and it was. _Did they have hacking here? Who should I ask?_ I didn’t think Obi-Wan would approve of that.

“You can ask me anything, Vora. Except for how to Fall.” His smile was small.

“I miss the networks of my own world. This brief is barely enough to wipe my...”

“Padawan!”

“Master. Where or how can I find more recent and relevant information about Shu-Torun? Economics statistics don’t reveal enough. There I could find third person summaries and opinions that aren’t just public relations by Shu-Toran mines or Coruscant Core needs? It’s a mining world, wealthy and influential, with a small population on a planet that never had life, _and that’s it._ What do their closest neighbors think? Is it a healthy nobility or abusive oligarchy? Where can I find uncensored opinions? Do you have hackers or Anonymous?”

He thought for a moment. “All you need to do at this point is ask, Padawan. Padawan Ahsoka has relevant skills, as do I. Anakin is very skilled at the mechanical interfaces and droids. You could begin training, but I would suggest you finish some of your current courses of study first.”

Now that was a problem, as I was doubling up on the Force courses that were highest priority and I did not want to cut either of them. Politics and Astrocartography were huge topics that I’d barely scratched. I sighed. “Can you help me with this, sir?”

Obi-Wan gestured so I could go and look over his shoulder. “Now, this source is not in any way vetted, but it is often useful. Hmm. The ore-dukes gather more reaction than the king in the gossip. He might be very powerful or very weak. Much of the critical ore for our warships and transports comes from that planet since before the war started, so they have grown more influential with the Senate than just their size.”

The gossip didn’t tell me much more than they sounded like the Terran robber barons of more then a century ago with less oversight and a _bigger_ taste for opulent. That led to a quick explanation some of the high points to Obi-Wan when he got curious about my reaction.

With my more formal and disliked standard (boring) robes clean and arranged properly, I followed Obi-Wan from the docking bay into a large and opulent, to the point of decadent, hallway. We were inside a spire with the most bling I’d ever seen for a public hallway, even for Bollywood or the Studios’ heyday. Precious metals, fine fabrics, elaborate furniture, and the most expensive accessory: live servants who stood around doing nothing.

I smiled and nodded when introduced as his Padawan, and stood around through some kind of welcoming ceremony.

Obi-Wan was friendly and charming, with inner concentration below the friendly face and graceful conversation. He was trying to move things along, but the crowd wanted to get the famous General’s attention and the king was impressed enough to trot out the kidlets for the visitors.

The whispers asking about the missing Hero-With-No-Fear were less cheering, so I plastered a smile on and pretended I didn’t hear. I missed snarking with Anakin and didn’t want to distract Obi-Wan with my isolation.

_-Patience, Vora. The official welcomes should end soon. A meal and maybe an evening event and we can get to business tomorrow.-_

_Can I do something young and stupid tonight? My face is gonna freeze like this._ I needed to get out, get some distraction.

Obi-Wan was amused.  _-Young Padawans.-_

_Honestly, Master, that’s what they expect. I would like to hear what normal people say about the whole problem. You’re the General, you’re supposed to be savvy. I’m not._

_-What would you suggest you do?-_

_Dance club, billiards, drink if necessary, whatever single people do for fun on this rock._ I was careful not to think the word ‘bait.’  _Cafe or library would do, too._

Another set of nobles pushed up to speak to Obi-Wan and he was silent for several minutes. _-_ _Check in every so often, and have some fun.-_

I’d expected more cautions, but then Sidious wasn’t here. We were escorted to a formal suite to refresh ourselves. So aside from brushing off our robes and washing, there wasn’t much to settle in.

Formal robes as a default made some sense, but I sometimes longed for stripes, polka dots, or _even_ paisley.

Dinner was a mess of tools and formal dishes that I tried to memorize. I’d already had to get much less picky about food and I’d pay a lot for a good cheese steak. So I just copied Obi-Wan’s choices and ate more of the appealing dishes. Booze I only tried to be polite.

After dinner was another reception with live musicians and I made excuses after a while because I wanted fresher air without diplomats. Finding my way out of the palace proper made me nervous, but I found the equivalent of an agora, larger space where people were moving around in an open market or maybe party.

I played tourist, awestruck at that. It wasn’t that hard as open space above my head continued into dark tunnels or tentacles. I wasn’t sure if there were tiny lights moving up there. Another tasty drink that was _rather_ green didn’t help with my decision.

Not too many wanted to talk to a nameless Jedi aside from some young kids with simple questions. Later as they disappeared to school or bed, I got more questions about the war and specific battles. Pleading an honest ignorance worked, until one brash young man with a smug look on his mouth asked about the Jedi orgies.

Now that was the _absolute last_ thing I thought of for the Jedi Temple and I had to laugh.

_-Padawan?-_

_I’m fine. They aren’t that greem._

My face was turning red as I laughed. “Those are definitely not in any course of study I’ve heard about. They would not be approved by the Code.”

“That’s too bad, Jedi.” He had the most vibrant green, and _not blue_ , eyes as his fingers caressed my arm through the cloak sleeve. His baritone was even better, dropping a little as he spoke. “We make wagers about it.”

Betting was an old flaw, but I was enjoying the attention after the drought. “Have you wagered on racing water droplets on glass? Bored nobles did that on my homeworld.”

That made the man lean closer to whisper. “I wagered I could get a Jedi’s personal attention.” His lips almost touched mine. “Have I won?”

“Yes...”

He was a good kisser, and one arm went around me to hold me close. No catcalls interrupted us, but I could feel a hum from others watching.

I felt no warning of danger and my toes were happily wriggling. It had been far too long since I had anything resembling a date.

“Some more personal attention?” His eyes sparkled and he pulled me closer to his body. “I know a cot...”

Leaning against him, it had been too long and too many light years since anyone wanted me, even like this. “Fine. Cots are charming, too.”

“Cottages are better.” He started leading me uphill, with pauses for more welcome pine and iron attention.

We reached an anonymous door. While he dealt with the lock, I murmured so other people in the non-empty hall couldn’t hear. “You probably know my name. What’s yours?”

He chuckled. “Does it matter that much for us, Jedi? I’m Box’ey, a younger son and spare.”

The door popped open and I checked the Force as we entered. Then I didn’t care very much as he kept _my_ attention.

When I roused from my distraction, it looked like I was in a luxurious small apartment with the younger man. “Is it still night, Box?”

Box’ey looked at nothing that I could identify and said, “Yes.”

One more look at the bored and spoiled sprig of nobility and I had to get moving. “It’s been fun, but I have to get back.”

My getting back didn’t interest him as much, he was gloating and smug. “I’ll see you later, Jedi.”

Putting my robes back on, I had to smile. “Of course you will, I’ll be in the public eye all during negotiations.”

“Boring. Interested in something else later tonight? Better than formal deceits and prestige games?” He wanted to display.

Display himself, display something interesting for me to see, or display me for his buddies? I wondered what the peacock might think riveting. “Sounds like fun.”

I hoped I wasn’t ruining the Jedi's’ dour image too much.

_I’m returning._

_- **Fine** -_

I left the cottage and moved uphill seeking Obi-Wan. A couple guards seemed to be smirking, but that _could_ be me.

Back in our suite, Obi-Wan looked up and settled back into a meditation pose. “Was that wise?”

“Probably not, but it was young and stupid. That was the goal, right?” I was smirking.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan seemed to be considering something else. “Be careful of attachments.”

“… on missions? Of course, sir. The boy just wanted to score a notch and impress his buddies. The kind of no-strings hookup I hadn’t done since I was his age. Not really my thing.”

He was silent for a long moment. “Did you learn anything?”

“Not really. Some things are less different than I thought, but that’s not the mission. The boy wants to show me something interesting later, but I don’t know what. He’s well off enough that his older brother or father has to be in the striking nobles.”

“The king is hiding something, his pride demanding it. We may learn what at the conference when it starts.” Obi-Wan looked at me and sighed. “Wash and stay closer today.”

That made me scurry and see if the suite’s droid could wash robes.

The formal breakfast was welcome, but our first meeting was with the king. He was angry about all the rebellion from his dukes, but it seemed mostly rudeness to me. Finally after some fishing by Obi-Wan, he admitted that a royal treasure was missing and possibly destroyed: the ancient throne used for comings of age and coronations.

He was still hiding something.

I looked at holos and decided no one could _honestly_ want the thing. A flat, hard-looking seat with a deliberate and decorated hole, awkward height and footstool, and being just plain ugly without any shiny bling. At least it wasn’t made of stone. But anything was tradition after a hundred years.

Next we met the collection of ore-dukes, autocrats all, each in their own hall claiming the king’s abuse of power in double taxing and unprecedented sumptuary laws just to grind them down. They were just as arrogant as their king. I could feel Obi-Wan believed them when they said they hadn’t stolen anything.

The complaints padded what could have been covered in an hour or so. Then we examined the throne room with it’s view out over the lava scarred plain that made me shiver. The empty dais was on the highest area inside nearly hollow spire. I looked at the scrapes and gouges at the dais and followed the damage that passed through non-public areas and ended in a public hall.

 _-_ _We need_ _to learn_ _whatever King Shu-Box_ _wa_ _sn’t telling us._ \- Obi-Wan was focused on the nobles’ work stoppage.

I followed him as he gravely marched back through the upper spire to the royal living area. We were led to a different chamber, a family room in an Architectural Digest kind of formality. The king was playing with a baby in a high bowl shell of a bassinet. Two older children were arranging blocks and figures into a fort or spaceship deeper in the room.

It would have looked so domestic if there hadn’t been a snarl on the king’s face for an instant. “You see what stubbornness and insubordination I have to deal with?”

A scolding clicking from a droid and he swept out another door. Obi-Wan followed, and I made it a train. A few more doors and we were in yet another room, a dramatic office ready for cameras. The king took the seat behind the desk.

There were no chairs for guests, making the king’s point. I stood behind Obi-Wan and amused myself with trying to identify which fixtures might be weapons or cameras.

“Jedi, those cretins are _intolerable_. They want to depose me, without the nerve to show themselves. They _block_ shipments, _short_ their quotas, _don’t pay_ their tithes, _riot_ , _kidnap_ _ped_ my family… But I swallow it let them have their pomp and prestige. I stockpile ore, so shipments go out steady for the war. Now they threaten Our future by stealing the throne. You’ve talked to them, make it stop!” He wasn’t frothing at the mouth, but it couldn’t be that far.

I wondered at his priorities and asked, “Kidnap your family?” I hadn’t noticed that high a security in and around the isolated spire. More, I was shocked it wasn’t higher in the list of crimes.

“The victim came back broken and a traitor at heart. It’s hard to believe death would not have been better.” His fist shook as he clenched and unclenched it.

That irrational paranoia reminded me painfully of Darth Vader, and I tried to push that foreboding away.

Obi-Wan was very calm. “There is something else about this stolen heirloom.”

The king looked away, before gesturing for a protocol droid to step forward.

She sounded like Joan Rivers in _Spaceballs_. “The ransom note _said_ , ‘We’s got your chair. Demands to follow.’ A royal portion, inlaid with gems was broken off. No demands have been received in the twenty-nine days since.”

I wanted to laugh. Instead I bit my cheek and blinked a lot.

My Master sighed very quietly. “We will investigate these issues. Perhaps a compromise aside from the theft will reduce future problems.”

The king did not look receptive.

I could feel a pang of annoyance from Obi-Wan despite his neutral expression. _Are you sure you don’t want to come along when I search for a bar_ _tonight_ _?_

_-Don’t tempt me. But one of us should appear respectable-_

_How’s about if some other time you can be the young and foolish one?_

He felt very pleased.  _-I think I would enjoy that.-_

That made me a little sad when I remembered _how_ his youth had been cut short.

With that, Obi-Wan began to advocate more for some kind of peace talks, and we made two more round trips between opposition leaders. Finally, Obi-Wan got them to agree to meet in the morning, and we left the dukes to find dinner.

We didn’t return to the state dining room but to the room assigned to us. He paced the perimeter as we waited for a meal.

“There don’t seem to any listening deices. Not that the opposing views are secret. The… theft seems to be the largest secret. What are your impressions, Vora?”

“Most of their complaints are position and prestige. Both sides are afraid they will lose face. Give them both something to feel secure, but I have no idea what. The throne? I dunno. I don’t think it’s the dukes either, and the king is really upset about something. It’s the kidnapping that is the most serious crime on my world, specially a kid… and brainwashing. We called it Stockholm syndrome, and one girl joined in on the terrorism.”

He hummed. “Tomorrow I will work toward some agreement. You investigate the other crimes, but be careful, Padawan. And you missed your training yesterday.” The furnishings began to shift to give us some elbow room to train.

 _Oh, damn._ The suite was spacious enough for awkward drill, awkward for _me_. I was never sure if I was getting better at all, or I’d _ever_ catch him on an off day.

This was clearly _not_ one of those days. I didn’t want him to throw any sparring bouts, that would just piss me off. But perpetually losing was getting old.

Obi-Wan was surprised when I got ready to leave again. “You’re not planning to run off and marry a Senator, are you?”

There was a hint of pain in that, a remnant of when Anakin was spiraling away. I didn’t want to remind him of that.

I shook my head and laughed. “No, no. I’d rather shoot myself. He’s cute and far too young to be getting serious, and I’m _**far**_ too old to get involved with someone younger than me. Neither of us are looking for something long term.”

He waved me off with a small, formal smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Box was lounging on a hallway bench with a beaker of liquid and seemed surprised to see me. “Didn’t think you were coming, Jedi. Most any planet has to be more exciting than this rock.”

“I spent most of my life on one planet, so I haven’t seen as much as you may think. Sorry to be so late, but I couldn’t skip out on my training.”

He sat up a little and gestured me over to sit next to him, snuggled around me. My robes were bulky around us and his clothing silky, but I could feel his warmth through them.

A warm hand curled around my right side. “I’ve seen holos of the General in battles. Were _you_ …?

“No, I wasn’t ready to be a Padawan for those battles. I only saw it on holos, too.” _Still on Earth was as ‘unready’ as I could possibly be..._

“Maybe I’ll watch for _you,_ now.” His other hand slid over my thigh, and pivoted to sit at my side, his breath warming my ear.

I leaned back. “Earlier you mentioned something about better than prestige games tonight?”

Box nipped my ear and whispered. “Maybe I _want_ to live dangerously, Jedi. Touch something that makes a difference.”

I beat down a thread of sadness for him and followed him to the anonymous door. Inside I dropped my cloak and sat on the platform of the bed. “I’m not that dangerous.”

That made the noble chuckle when he sat beside me. He lifted my hand to display the growing calluses from my saber training. “That’s not dangerous? Have you killed? ...Yes, you have. It adds an extra spice, an extra rush to use and abuse a Jedi’s choobies.” His kisses less gentle or polite this time, but very good.

I wondered what choobies were, exactly, but I decided _not_ to ask Obi-Wan. Or _anyone_ for that matter.

When I woke and stretched, the lad as warm as any blanket. He was snoring but stopped when I started moving around. Waking fairly quickly, Box looked coherent by the time I’d found my belt and wrapped it around my tunic.

“My Master has work for me today, much more interesting than mediating.” I put on my boots, and the weight of my lightsaber felt heavy against my leg.

That made Box snicker. “Mediating about his Majesty and the frog choir? You better have a care for his mind.”

“Why is that? A lotta this is passing over my head.”

“They’re all stubborn and the king loves to loom over diplomats and the dukes. Rubix is their leader, older and much shorter than the king.

I had to shake my head, how Obi-Wan could stand this kind of thing was a mystery. “A lot of it seems like posturing, but what about the kidnapping and theft that he’s angry about?”

Box laughed so hard he almost howled. “Kidnapping? I ran off for a month to Bespin with one of the ducal heirs to celebrate graduating with parties and drinking. We had a great time until we got home and the king decided _I couldn’t be trusted_ with anything but drinking and whoring my way through the palace. It’s been two years of stinking boredom.”

I set my jaw against anger and wondered how long it would take for him to realize what he just said.

 _-Padawan. You should be checking in with me regularly.-_ Obi-Wan was annoyed with a touch of worry.

_The guy who was kidnapped has a different explanation._

_-Indeed. I look forward to your report.-_

The young man growled about his problems and I gave up on the hope he’d realize how insulting he was. I finished putting on my cloak and arranged myself to look like a professional Jedi.

His grumbling slowed and I stepped forward, going for Obi-Wan or Perry Mason’s presence. “Earlier you said younger son, does that mean you’re the king’s brother?”

That got his attention, and he looked at me like I was slow. “He’s gotta settle down. I’m going crazy without anything useful to do but hang around in this gold cage. He’s got heirs now, drive _them_ crazy with curfews and endless training.”

How crazy was he? “Okay, Box. What did you do with the chair?”

That made him stop fuming and look embarrassed. “That kriffing thing broke when I got it on the old lift. No tradition is worth forcing them to use that monstrosity. He just needs to commission a new one that isn’t as cruel, before his oldest is too old for the _grand_ ceremony he wants so badly. He has _years_ to make a new one.”

That hole in the seat reminded me of something... I didn’t _want_ to know, but it was the crux. “Would you like us to negotiate its return? I would need to know why one throne is that important and why it’s so odd.”

Box flushed a deep red. “It’s part of the Old Way to verify royal heirs. Make sure we’re human, obedient, genetically intact, and deeply traumatized. All I want is a new seat for future heirs, but he’s been so crazed about the ore-dukes to think about anything else.”

I patted his shoulder. “That I’m sure could be managed. Now do you want the return to be anonymous or he know it was you?”

“Anonymous is fine. I just wanted to make it better for all the future heirs, not get killed. There’s _got_ to be a better way.”

“Wait, Box. There’s still the supposed kidnapping that was reported, what do _you_ want?”

He straightened. “I want to do something useful, something… something _**I**_ want to do that isn’t just duty. You’re a Jedi, you all know about duty. I’ve got two nieces and a nephew, my brother doesn’t need to protect the purity of the royal stud. I want out.”

I felt sorry for him again, I had the freer youth. “Why not just leave? It’s a big galaxy.”

He laughed bitterly before he stopped. “You think I own _anything_? Shu’s got control of it all: rock, stock, and spaceport. I got myself, places to store any toys, and a few places like this to house any favorites I wanted, but I have use, not ability to sell. Being dragged back in cuffs along with my friend was humiliating, and my _friends_ couldn’t back off fast enough. I can’t leave, I don’t have money for ticket.”

“What could you trade for leaving?”

“I don’t have anything to offer.” He looked up and down my body, with dark eyes. “I could work for passage on a neutral ship if I could find one.”

I shook my head and stepped away, even as I got it. “Fun was fine, but _this_ includes _my duties_ now.” I thought him offering was creepy and kind of scared me that something _that_ bad could be _that_ easy.

_Obi-Wan, I’m lost here…_

_He felt of concern, with rescue swirling. -Do you need help?-_


	6. With a Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events heat up. After a civil war was thwarted, investigation on Kamino resumes several years after it started, and Separatists take familiar hostages.

###  \- Obi-Wan

The two sides found little they were willing to give up, so compromise was going to require extended patience. Most of their conflict was that their differences were a matter of degree. The power difference was that the king controlled the port completely and the dukes had more control of the ore. Hours of every day were wasted with ceremonies and social rituals that did nothing to smooth the situation, but fresh offenses left the principals simmering with rage.

Even during talks to prevent a civil war.

Vora lasted only a little longer through the elaborate and tedious ceremonies than I expected. Anakin would have found someone to race across the rock and lava, but she went exploring, away from the Chancellor’s shadow. I was uncomfortable with this during a mission, though it was overdue. She wasn’t checking in or returning often enough as she pursued smaller investigations or entertainment.

Now she sounded worried, and I stopped attending to the procession. _Do you need help?_

Her emotions were a muddle of discomfort, shame, satisfaction, and pride. _-No, I’m fine.-_

I waited.

_-_ _I know what happened with the kidnapping and theft, but it’ll involve negotiations that I’m lost on. I also seem to have a serious conflict of interest.-_ A flash of lust punctuated her thought. _-I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to view the throne_ _without you_ _. Nor should I offer a deal with the primary_ _because of the ethical conflict_ _.-_

_ Shh, Vora. That’s enough for now. Where should I meet with the new principal? _

_ -Here, as soon as you can get away quietly. Both events are connected and it’s not for profit or politics… at least not directly. You’d better see.- _

Soon I followed her signature down the spire of the city, but not that far. A common looking door signaled the end of the path.

That and a fresh blast of sleepy guilt from my Padawan. She was unsettled again.

_ Was it me? Was I guiding my Padawans so poorly? _

_ -No! It is not your fault we don’t keep it in our pants. But I am not going to mope about this boy… this sexy, sexy boy.-  _ One more noise sounded through the wall.  _-Come in.-_

My Padawan was dressed askew, but the nearly nude young man was pouting and stretched out on the bed that was central to the apartment. My eyebrows lifted up and I looked at them. “This is the one who wants to negotiate?”

Vora’s flush was deep against her dark curls. “Yes,” _-He_ _asked_ _to earn passage away. I_ _ **told**_ _him it won’t work that way, but I don’t think he’s convinced.-_

The young man stood and sauntered over to me, a beautiful boy whose greeting reminded me of encounters in my youth. “I’d do anything to get away...”

Detaching myself and stepping back, I told him, “Our aid does not require this kind of influence. It might hinder negotiations, at that.”

It didn’t take very long to collect the rest of the problems. Vora was quiet and kept on the opposite side of me from Box’ey. I suggested that full negotiations could include freedoms for the children of all nobles including himself if that was his concern. 

More aware of the complicating disputes, we resumed negotiations with the king and dukes. Another round of visits, and agreements began to form. The king reacted poorly to changes to the treatment of heirs, ducal and regal, but after several more days, drafts were approved and three sides seemed satisfied. 

The boy got passage on a neutral freighter, the old throne would go to a museum, and a new and gaudy one would be paid for by the Iron-Dukes for an end to the worst of the petty dominations. Ore would move. Then came the elaborate public ceremonies, but our job was done. “Any final thoughts, Padawan?” 

Her smile was awkward. “Being a target for that was new, not that it wasn’t pleasant at points. And you have a lot more patience than me.”

I had to laugh. “Being pursued on a mission is fairly common. As is when not on a mission. They seek influence, information, and entertainment. It is far wiser to resist, but navigating those situations is useful as training.”

We did not have an assignment presently, and I was aware that the Council’s plan to disengage somewhat from the puppet war with the Separatists would leave my men isolated and abandoned. I didn’t want that. Grievous was still a threat and the Separatists would throw their lives and resources on a doomed war. I had to go to Kamino to dig into what I’d missed before in the rush with Fett.

My Padawan was quiet as I set course. It was times like this that I regretted that she had not the usual training and I thought soon the more minor academic studies of the Republic would have to bow to practical matters. I had been surprised that the Council had allowed even a modified Padawan track for her, beyond the original shielding that was needed. She had not been assigned a troop of clones like Ahsoka. Was that my omission or Council decision? Still I needed to prepare her.

“Have you studied Trant’s Rules for Flexibility yet?” That hadn’t been assigned for her, but mentioned.

Vora looked a little guilty. “I ended up skimming it. I thought the explanations on Boyd’s Science, Strategy, and War were better.”

I raised my brow, but she shrugged and added, “I know more of the battles mentioned as examples. The core concepts are similar, but applying them seems so abstract.” 

“Then it is time to meet the troops, Commander.” I put us into jump for Kamino, ignoring her dismay. I hoped Cody and the rest of the 212th were still there.

Kamino’s capitol of Tipoca was facing another superstorm, sweeping over the fabricated land that was dredged up from the depths of the watery world. We could land immediately if it was an emergency, but the storm baffles would be up and prevent entry. An hour or two of delay would not be an issue.

“You said there is a native race?” Vora watched the main screen warily, a data screen open beside her. She was tense again, not like she’d been for months. 

I was getting concerned that it was beyond worry and into darker emotions of fear or its darker side. “Yes, they are the experts in genetic sciences and cloning. We were leaving after defending this from a Separatist attack when we found your world. This is where all the clones are born and trained.”

She shook her head and didn’t meet my eyes. “I wonder if they managed to beat drift from the template problem? Fingerprints differ in identical twins and they are basically clones.”

I didn’t know specifics. “They have used cloning for many years. I will be checking with Cody about the 212th first.”

When I finished with the Comm, I waited for Vora to meet my eyes, though she was stubbornly avoiding that. “Padawan, what is it?”

She was turbulent before she gained some calm. “These Kamino jerks are right below the Sith on my shit-list for what they did to the clones. Your meeting with Fett here was in the one story.”

I knew could understand her unease better. “Yes, it is clear that more was hidden than revealed on my visit. Don’t you agree that this would be the best place to investigate and address the chip issues?”

“I doubt they will suddenly decide to do the right thing.” She sighed. “And I think they’d happily yap to Sidious.”

I was not as sure, not yet.

When the storm cleared enough, Vora looked up from the records she’d been studying. “Nothing useful. It’s a trade secret, isn’t it?”

“Landing now.” I thought that answer too obvious to restate. The orbital defenses would not question my authorizations and soon we were being met by the Kamino portmistress. I could see Cody hurrying over to us.

“General Kenobi! Welcome to Kamino.” He saluted, helmet under his arm.

I acknowledged the salute. “Cody, good to see rebuilding is going well. Are the orbital defenses sufficient yet?”

Vora’s unease was visible enough that Cody noted it. 

He watched her out of the side of his eyes, a faint twitching in his hands as he held his helmet. “Ground forces aren’t that much of an issue on wet worlds like this. Orbital doesn’t have enough depth for me yet, but we know resources are short so we are making deeper bunkers for out younger brothers.”

“Cody, this is my new Padawan, Vora Meyers. Vora, this is Cody, Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps, and my friend.”

I could feel angry grief flowing from my Padawan until it got shuttered. _Vora?_

_ -He tries to **kill you**.- _ Panic nibbled through her presence. -It’s hard to forget that.-

_But he has_ _ **not**_ _, Vora._ “Cody, excuse her. She has had difficulties with her Force visions.”

_ -Obi-Wan! Has that damn trigger been fixed?-  _ Her worry for me was clear.

_ While we’re here, if I don’t get distracted. _

Vora tried for a genuine smile as she held out her hand. “I get the _worst_ double vision sometimes. I had trouble believing that Master Yoda was real the first time I saw him.” That laugh was real.

Cody looked at me for a cue, but I believed it would be better if he made up his own mind. Their hand-grip was only polite, but that was the best I could expect. So Cody showed us trainees along with those veterans of his unit who were drilling. He and I spoke about their recovery and training since the battle, as they recovered slower than we did. I could tell which were the veterans, but I didn’t think Vora could.

Vora had a current of strained fear, walking stiffy until we were shown to visiting officer’s quarters.

Cody came along inside, practically daring Vora to say something about his pacing just off my side where she usually followed me.

Her jaw was set and she glared at my Commander. At least she stayed quiet.

“Cody, I will need a cot for my Padawan.” That statement produced a wisp of embarrassment from both of them. 

It was a start.

“Also, send for a droid with tea. We are staying right here until there is some kind of truce between you. You both are loyal and too protective of me, so this is absurd.”

The tense silence reflected the glares that bouced around the quarters. I used the silence to meditate and see if I could feel the compulsion left in my friend. It was partly a thing of the identification chip and partly training and conditioning. This started as the most subtle of Force tendrils to find the corrupted points and be able to destroy those bits. I poked the stress point in the channels by microns and then checked the Force. The training would be both harder and easier to correct, harder because there was no sure answer. It was easier because it depended on trust and free will. Cody was my friend and trusted comrade. I was uneasy that I had no permission, but who could I ask who wasn’t complicit or victim? The Force approved.

The droid arrived without either of them speaking and Vora started a pot of tea to steep. 

I knew Vora humored me in this. “It is done.”

Vora began to beam and Cody growled at her.

“Padawan, apologize. You know better.”

“I’m sorry, Cody. I shouldn’t have blamed you.” Her face was red, though it was not grudging.

Now was the time for explanations. “Cody, Anakin and I only found Vora’s world less than a year ago. Many of them had Force visions about the fall of the Republic, but they had no Force training. She has seen visions of the Republic and Sith Empire that follows for too many years.”

“I would never...” Cody did not believe.

“I’m sorry, my friend. The Sith lord caused a mine to be left in every one of the brothers. One that removes your free will and would use that to wipe out the Jedi.”

Cody looked both ill and angry. “So that’s why we’ve barely seen you or General Skywalker for months now. And _why_ we’re been pulled back from active duties.”

Vora finally spoke again. “It’s too soon to act against the hidden enemy, and the best way to preserve both you guys and the Jedi is to keep you apart.”

“What about the rest of the 212th and...?” He saw that his brothers were still at risk.

“While I am here I will free as many as I can, but it can only be done one at a time.” Before he could look at my Padawan, I added, “This require a Master’s skill and control to break the trigger in your brain without harm.”

“Why? We’ve sworn to protect the Republic. So have the Generals. How could anyone believe you’re a threat to the Republic? You Generals _don’t_ even take care of yourselves properly.” Cody demanded of us.

My Padawan’s lips were a hard line. “The real enemy is not the Separatists, they’re pawns too. There won’t _**be**_ a Republic if this shit is triggered. It’s all for power.”

I held my hand up for Vora to pause. Cody deserved the time to absorb this.

He growled at her, “Prove it.”

“It’s a damned reboot, _you_ won’t be much you after that much trauma by the chips. I don’t want that. Visions don’t say if it’s permanent, but it’s long enough.”

“Prove there’s any truth to this kriffing fuel.” Cody also leaned slightly towards Vora, bristling with attack tension.

I watched, ready to intervene if needed. “Try it. It’s broken.”

“Execute Clone protocol sixty-six.” 

Nothing happened, and I knew I let out a deeper breath.

Cody was full of disbelief. “S habbing  ** Schutta ** . This is just a lot of poodoo.”

Vora exploded with rage, her eyes glistening. “You… _you_ , Cody, attacked Obi-Wan. Like a billion on my world saw that vision a decade ago.”

“ _I wouldn’t do that._ ”

“ _ **You**_ wouldn’t _have_ a choice! Sith and their Kaminoan buddies want you to be a number. A cleverer killing machine. Friendships, free will, and loyalty mean nothing to them.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t know how. The droid and clone armies are pawns for the man who would be emperor, to weaken the Republic and Jedi. The trigger is part of the final act.” Vora slowed her breathing, her upset smoothing. “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this. I don’t want one of you to lose yourselves just to prove how much it sucks.”

I looked at Cody. “I can try to restore his spirit, but it’s no guarantee.”

“Do it. _I need to know_ _what the risk is_ _._ ”

Cody took a deep breath and sent a request for Fives, who arrived quickly.

Vora repeated the protocol as I held the Force ready.

Fives jumped and pivoted off the overhead steel beam, both feet kicking my shoulder and just missing my head. He was spinning toward my Padawan when Vora Force shoved him back. Cody locked him in a wrestling hold, ordering him to stand down. And Fives kept trying to break free as I netted the Force around him.

The override still glowing it’s Dark imperative, I called on the Force to heal him once he was still, sending a lance of Light. By the time I opened my eyes again, Fives had stopped resisting Cody.

I nodded to Cody, and he let his younger brother free.

Nothing happened. 

Cody cautiously spoke to Fives. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know, sir. I didn’t recognize the General for a while, or remember anything about our missions. He was just another dangerous traitor to be eliminated. I don’t even know _who_ the other Jedi is.” Fives was embarrassed.

“It’s gotta be in the chip the General said we have, Fives, a booby trap.” Cody looked at me. “That’s what’s going to happen to all of the vod’e isn’t it?”

I nodded. “Only a handful of Jedi would survive in hiding, while Sith are unopposed. You would would no longer be brothers, but numbers to help enforce the Sith’s Empire.”

Now Fives looked worried too, and I finished the defanging of the trigger.

“We’ll take care of it, General, if you can help clear enough of us to start.” He looked at Fives and then at Vora. “Fives, go select a recommended list of slicers and medics so we can infiltrate the protocols on the quiet and make clean replacements or something else. You must have a public reason to be here, sir.”

Fives left in a hurry.

“Educating my Padawan and checking on the 212th are enough reasons for a Master. We will be assigned again soon enough.”

“I’ll pass it around if any want to stop in and greet the General. Might work better if there was training or sparring to distract them as you worked.” Cody didn’t hide his smirk.

Vora didn’t hide her dismay, but she should let the fear pass to the Force.

“Arrange it for after our tour.”

T hat prompted a nother glare and she stomped  out of our suite with the teapot.

“How shiney is she, General?”

“She was completely untrained and never picked up a weapon, but she is progressing. General Skywalker and I are rushing her Force training. If the chip work progresses in time, the 212th may transfer to Temple to protect younglings and healers. The Sith are already entrenched on Coruscant and left their corruption here with the Kaminoans. Be careful.”

“At least we can clear our younger brothers and everyone here.” He sighed. “How long, Sir?”

“Thirty months at most until they attack, half that is our best estimate.” I was beginning to wonder if that would be enough time, or if I should send our Padawans away with the Initiates. Just in case.

###  \- Vora

I  had to get out of the room, it just seemed  _wrong_ to be having tea with Stormtroopers. Despite seeing the movie,  Obi-Wan still trusted these men.  I kinda understoo d,  ba ttlefield brotherhood  and all that , but  I wasn’t comfortable being social with men who could just turn on him without the faintest  warning beforehand.

B ut I’d better bury that unrest as far as I could, because all it’d get me was a lecture on the Code.  I thought darksiders were colossally stupid, but I still needed self-control.

Just to make it fun… for the clones I guessed, I was going to get my ass kicked in unarmed practice after the tour. I understood the need and lesson, but I didn’t have to like it. Someday, there would be _somebody_ I could beat in sparring.

I’d probably die of old age first… or trip on my lightsaber in a tragic training accident.

_ -Padawan, Director Taun We is willing to give us a tour.- _

_ Coming, Master. _

The Kaminoan was tall and reminded me of old Area 51 conspirac y aliens .  Huge eyes, a head that seemed to sway on a neck that looked as long as my arm. I was looking slightly up at her breast line,  and I wasn’t  that  short . 

Obi-Wan greeted her warmly,  while Cody had taken a post at the door .  I really should  figure out how  Obi-Wan d id that. I manage d polite  usually , but warm on command?  I didn’t think I could be that nice to  people I detested .

“Director We, this is Padawan Meyers, who expressed an interest in learning about cloning.”

That caught her attention. “We encourage understanding of our discipline and its challenges.”

I was being  careful  in  my wording.  _I suspect they w_ _ill_ _be influential_ _on Coruscant_ _as long as they were useful enough._ “ My homeworld used it for crops and livestock.”  That  probably  did n’ t disguise  my underlying anger  with these cloners .

“Yes, that would be more efficient.” The tall Kamino woman was not as interested in agricultural applications, so dismissal and contempt covered her opinion.

“They were looking at techniques to regrow organs after trauma. Artificial ones had their limits and transplants have compatibility problems...” I could see her disinterest.

S he didn’t seem to have any humor or empathy.  She wasn’t interested in medical issues either.

“Rejections meant severe shortages. I hoped you knew if it was possible. Just a matter of curiousity, now, more philosophical at that. Religions there agree that cloning technology offers a morass of ethics rationalizations and traps. There had been unrest and protests”

Director We was  more than  a little dismissive. “I can sympathize with such problems, though those are more a historic footnote for  us .”

“Could you recommend an introduction on the topic? My interest is more historical. I’d prefer to learn the topic from experts.”

That got some surprise. “Most are trade secrets, Jedi. I am administrative, so I do not know what historic references you might study.”

I smiled and waved off  her  weak  apology . “ General  information  is fine.  Thank you for your time.”

The tour  after that  was informative and troubling. I tried to trigger stupid theme songs like the Smurfs to interrupt my anger.  But people being made by the gross was worse than the ‘peculiar institution’  ever was.

Obi-Wan was watching, but I wasn’t sure who he was watching. He was far more charming than I was after the tour ended.

“How much of that was bantha poo?” Cody asked me when we reached our quarters.

“Enough that I think she’s worse than one of the Hutts. My homeworld banned human cloning not long after Obi-Wan was born and I remember the protests that insisted on it. The cost is so high that some form of ownership is almost the inevitable ethics failure. You guys should be free to choose who and what you fight for.” I had to force a smile. I doubted it was a nice smile,

“Padawan, release that into the Force.” Obi-Wan was disapproving.

My smile got cold er . “I will…  b ut this  is just a simmer,  Master . Neither of you got to choose your li v e s. Obi-Wan was  drafted almost as early as you clones. No choice, no path to retirement, it’s a more honored form of slavery.”

“Vora!” Obi-Wan was struggling with objections. _-_ _You must release this anger.-_

I had to roll my eyes at that. “I’m here because _I chose to be here,_ as a mature adult. I expect the Republic to live up to its own ideals.” 

M y feelings weren’t that hot,  but  I  meditat ed  to calm  Obi-Wan more than myself .  S parring  came next,  and yes, these pros wiped the floor with me for what seemed like forever. I hoped there wasn’t anything vindictive, but I was too sore and tired to care.

Obi-Wan remained irritated after that so I must have gone _too far_ in criticizing how Jedi and clones were far too disposable to the Republic and Senate.

_ But they were. _

I weathered a lot of drill for some days, with the occasional academic cramming while I rested. Obi-Wan spent those days Force-hacking scores of chips before we got a message from the Council. 

He was worried. “A group of Separatists have taken hostages from an agricultural conference. We must collect Anakin.”

Now that was a mission almost tailor made for the two of them. _Was I being paranoid?_

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan agreed, gesturing me to settle. “But that doesn't negate the far reaching tendrils of Sith plotting. Senate officials from Naboo _were_ attending.”

That made me want to swear and explained why we were diverting in a rush, Anakin would be going apeshit. I didn't like being on the same planet as Palpatine, but this was an obvious baited hook for Anakin. Obi-Wan paid more attention to the piloting this time, and I stayed up front with him for either my company or his. In less than a day, Anakin came aboard in a run for the cockpit, passing us at the hatch. Master Kenobi showed me how to dog the hatches.

Anakin’s frustration and fear for Padme glowed like a beacon.

“I'll talk to him, unless you have something to get off your chest?” I prodded Obi-Wan, who needed to tell him that truth almost as much as Anakin needed to hear it.

“ _Not_ the time,” came Obi-Wan’s quiet reply. “Go.”

I could feel his attention fading a little as I moved away. I found Anakin, watching the lights from jump and the display showing the estimated remaining travel time.

Sitting on the engineer seat, I waited.

“The nightmare never completely went away.” Anakin admitted.

How did precog interact with obsession and post-traumatic stress for Jedi? I wasn't sure, and he knew that. “I don't know if it ever will, not completely. When he dies, that should reduce it more.” I wondered if Pulpy-toon could have a stroke or aneurism when he ate at some state dinner and become a beet farmer. 

“I don't think I can fight him without hating him.” His voice was so devoid of emotions.

Too empty for the anger and fear of only minutes ago. Burnt out and hopeless.

_ Anakin needs you, **now!** _

“Control your emotions, _not_ stopper them!” I grabbed his arm to make him face me and glared into his eyes. “He is a petty little, weak-souled man who can only feel powerful and important if he grinds down _everyone_ around him. Your positive emotions must be _stronger_ than your darker ones. You gotta make sure you’re worthy of your wife, she’s good people.” 

Whatever Anakin saw for a long minute, he managed a smile. “Then I'll hate him just a little bit.”

Feelings weren't evil, though this massive fear of them twisted everything. I knew he needed to see this. “ _I'm_ scared of him. I'm pissed he's hurt so many people already and would hurt people I care for. But I care for others more than I hate that pimple.

Obi-Wan arrived, looking like he didn't know what to say. He rushed forward to awkwardly hug the boy and whispered something.

I couldn't hear what, but Anakin relaxed into the embrace. It wasn't really my business what was said, but it was like the chime of a bell through the Force. They both needed this, isolation helped doom them in my world.

_ It had been a long, roller-coaster day and this was a passable place to just close my eyes... _

“Vora...” Obi-Wan nudged my shoulder with a smile in his voice. “That's not a good place to sleep.”

Morpheus was reluctant to let me go from a terran dreamlet and I looked up with a grumble. Obi-Wan was standing like a fire crowned angel over me, his hand out to pull me up. Unfolding from how I'd been sleeping, I lurched back to my cabin. _‘_ _I’_ _m_ _too old for this kind of shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bigger chapter than it may seem.
> 
> ETD 5/27/17: to clarify the ire's target.


	7. Never Saw Excess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin as been kept away from Palpatine for months, due to his _pressing_ duties as General. But there are other ways to discreetly force panic and attendance on the Chancellor, less in the public eye. 
> 
> Travel time to the hostages gives more time to stress. There will be time to get there. Surely the diplomats and politicians will be okay. There's time to get there and to save them. They can avoid traps now, right, they still have time. And panic. He won't let them all die... And plan? Planning is a good thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Short chapter this time. Next will have action.

### \- Anakin Skywalker

I knew the old man had his affections. Obi-Wan was kind and helpful when I was growing up, despite his stiffness. Not mean like others when I missed my mother. I could see he didn't wholly understand, but he wasn’t very harsh even in his pain after his own Master died. He was friends with Master Vos and others, but as I grew older, I never saw excess feeling from him.

My Master always seemed the pattern of what a good Jedi _should_ be. Unruffled, when my life was a chaos of Code-disapproved feelings and proving myself. He'd gotten quieter and quieter as I got closer to Padmé, we fought _so often_. First about minor things, but after my mother died and that stupid undercover mission for the war, it got to be _all_ the time. We weren't talking on joint missions about anything but the missions; commanding troops was a permanent excuse. I'd managed to get married without him noticing.

I'd been _so_ angry during one stupid argument after that fight on Kamino that I must have mispunched our destination, and we survived a jump that went on too long to reach a world that wasn't in the charts. No ships. Only one primitive space station that clearly didn't have a docking bay; many satellites and signals saturated the spectrum but they didn’t match ours. Artificial lighting spread all over the dark side like a star system. They had nuclear energy, but I wasn’t sure if it was poorly harnessed into the oceans or higher levels than safe for humans. I could feel the living Force, so it wasn't a dead world or one controlled by the Sith. No Temple or even a group of Force-sensitives gathered near each other.

The silence between Obi-Wan and I was still heavy when I picked a stronger signature at random, one in a less populated area to avoid too much attention. I believed it was random, but now I was sure the Force guided me.

Vora leaked painful image snatches almost from the time she recognized us, and some matched my own nightmares too well. What was clear was that she liked me, warm despite her visions. Within hours, it was almost like having family again.

Obi-Wan disapproved that we got close so quickly, that from the start she refused to rein in her emotions like the Code demanded. I was relieved when Obi-Wan started teaching her because the woman couldn't hide what she knew, even among other Force sensitives.

Once the Council decided to accept her, she'd have protections in the Temple, but permissions were painfully slow. Then I _sh_ _ould_ leave Obi-Wan’s Padawan bunk because I became a Knight a while back. It rightfully belonged to his next student, which was Vora. He'd made no move to start training another since my promotion, and I didn't _want_ to move out. I felt a little bad that Ahsoka wasn’t in my Padawan bunk, but I _pretend_ _ed_ she was too young to go out with us on the bigger missions.

That only proved how attached I was to him, too, mentor and brother.

I didn't know who ordered the change, but one day we returned to a suite with another doorway, another small bedroom of borrowed space. _Was it Obi-Wan or someone else?_ Vora moved in with her collection of artifacts from her world.

Obi-Wan didn't say he approved of my marriage, but he stopped voicing his disapproval of our relationship. We'd gotten more comfortable with each other again when speaking about Vora and her training. On other topics, the tension returned too often.

There things stood through her quarantine and then I saw the recording that Vora dreaded. I finally saw what millions of her people had seen years ago. That easily could have been me. He looked like me. His feelings were like _mine_.

But what shocked me more was what the other Obi-Wan said at the end, almost ripped out of him. Something I needed from him, something I wanted from _anyone_ within the Order before I loved Padmé. Something my dark twin wanted so much he Fell for its _imitation_.

_From a Sith._

I knew that wanting what my old Master could not give was a waste of time. But absent that hope or Padmé's presence, Vora's company was comforting.

And then _he said it_.

_To me._

Well, he whispered it, and it filled in a crack somewhere. I'd loved him for most of my life but never knew if he was more than merely fond of me, or if he still worked with me because _his_ Master wanted me to be trained. Obi-Wan always was the responsible, virtuous Jedi.

I did not want to be only a duty.

After our embrace ended, my eyes were damp and I realized Vora had fallen asleep. I was about to make a joke when Obi-Wan noticed her sleeping.

I felt something new through our bond that disappeared again. he just smiled and watched her sleep for a long moment. I turned and checked our course again, thinking as I set new combat scrips against enemy ships and I ran through supply checks.

I'd have to ask Padmé about this. She was so much better with people. I had a couple of days to think before we hit orbit.

But I could not stop thinking that he _finally_ said it, _that Obi-Wan loved me despite the Code._

###  \- Vora

I wasn't completely rested when I woke, but I'd already somewhat passed the lesson on augmenting energy, better than any caffeine overdose. The ship was still in jump, and everything seemed quiet. I lay back, reviewing the previous day.

Kamino was a black thing already, but the hostage crisis rang every alarm I trusted. Maybe my alarm triggered Anakin's fear, too, so Obi-Wan finally talked to the boy.

Following their signatures to the table, they were poring over maps of Koni V. It wasn't that different than many worlds in the Republic, Class M, even if it was a little small and dense. Slightly smaller oceans in proportion, it still had a lot of arable land with a super continent centered on the south pole. The moon was large, but dead, its gravity probably doing nasty things to the living planet. Reminded me of home so much, with many lights scattering across the land and great ocean.

But bucolic places sucked at security and could be supplanted, 'just as a favor,' for a crisis. Nasty, slimy fingerprints. I could feel that Obi-Wan and Anakin were already convinced.

Anakin's frown was only a little more obvious than his tension. “He hasn't been able to talk to me privately since before you came. Longer than it's ever been before.”

“With the costs of the ongoing war and training, the Council has restricted off-duty activity and ended the Senate program.” Obi-Wan quoted with a slight smile.

I snorted at Pupae-ton's actions blocking _his_ goals, and felt Anakin stifle his own snickers.

Obi-Wan frowned with irritation, his voice a little scolding. “We don't know which delegates were taken, only that they hadn't made any significant demands of the conference or Koni V government.”

They were stalling, what good was a trap if they had no patience? “The Senator should be fine, she's too powerful a trigger to remove.” Harming Amidalla would end the effective cease-fire, Stupidus wasn’t playing against a blind opponent now, just a restricted one.

“I'm not as confident about the other hostages' safety. Killing them would prevent our dawdling and cost him nothing.” Obi-Wan was alarmed under his calm.

I thought of Coventry in Earth's last massive war, where a leader had to allow the attack to protect a broken code.

 _-We just don't have enough in this briefing to start_ _making_ _a plan!-_ Anakin's patience wasn't his strong suit.

I wanted him to skip the panic.  _We plan with what we have, even if it's twenty streetwalkers with slingshots. We have ourselves and this ship, though I would reject a kamikaze solution as long as possible._

_-I see six major paths for the crisis, depending on which senators have been captured and the goals he has.-_ Obi-Wan wasn’t looking at any of the charts.

Anakin flexed his hands.  _-We have to be able to reduce that, some of those **must** overlap!-_

_No, Obi-Wan’s best at political. The most important split must be whether Poopy-tine is on planet to observe or make contact. If he isn't, you can do your usual thing, smacking and negotiating as needed. I'll sweep the red carpet for the party afters._

Obi-Wan hummed.  _-He is trying to force a reveal of Anakin's anger and status in the Light. Anything else would be secondary-_

_No playing at trying to appear tempted._ I warned. _Your strengths as Jedi are from playing straight in a crooked universe and inspiring others to resist the darkness. Undercover against Sidious is a looming disaster._

That made them pause and I could feel a fierce agreement from Obi-Wan only just before Anakin’s. I wanted to know what caused this knee-jerk reaction from them.

Or maybe I didn’t.

“No, no plans for pretending anything like _that._ ” Anakin shuddered and looked at me sadly. “Your vision alarms _me_ more than you.”

“I doubt he allowed himself to be captured, not if he wants to speak to you unobserved.” Obi-Wan looked at the plans for some great hall before meeting the Knight's eyes. “Capturing Padmé will increase the pressure on you. He _knows_ this.”

I grabbed Anakin's hand before he tensed. “She's going to be fine. He wants you to be tempted by enough power to protect her. She will be trying to get free on her own, right?” I looked at Obi-Wan. “That's another avenue, if you can somehow support her efforts to get free, that changes everything. You know her better, what might be sent to help her?”

Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose. “First we must address the bantha in the room. None of our planning can make a difference if he slips inside our shields.”

 _Shit._ I would look like an attractive target as a Padawan who'd overhear many choice tidbits and have little shielding, and that was if I didn’t slip. Nowhere on planet would be any safer, as military interrogations could get me with mundane techniques almost as easily. Interrogation… I thought I'd _rather_ die than face that…

I wasn’t strong enough. I’d blow everything. Howling echoed in my head.

“Vora,” was spoken in my ear as I was held tight, arms around me and warmth all around me.

“I'm back. Sorry about that.” I looked up and back into Obi-Wan's eyes, feeling so very safe as my breathing slowed and steadied.

His arms loosened a little bit. “We don't want that either.”

 _The clock was ticking…_ “Shields. Are there any super-secret techniques I haven't gotten to yet?”

Obi-Wan looked away without moving. “None that would be any better in two days.”

I'd have to try to remember all the similar shields in fantasy books. When I looked at Anakin, he was trying to hide a grin, but I didn't see why right now. “You, Romeo. What's the kind of thing that might help Juliet escape? Think small, smaller than your fist, something that might be overlooked.”

An idea was forming, depending on the ubiquitousness of droids and swarming if they even swarmed here. I know I didn't really trust battle droids, but... “Can we make a swarm, like bees, that random walk trying to find her? Each one could have a piece of something useful, a weapon or communicator.”

“We can't communicate directly.” His grin was fading. “Some worlds have bee droids for their gardens, to propagate and tend them. They're small, too small to carry a blaster. They're pretty dumb and...”

“Explosives.” Obi-Wan added from just behind my ear. “Maybe a dual material, plus detonators. If the Senator has that, I am sure she would have many ideas.”

That made _me_ smile, force Sidious to react on two fronts. “So all we have to do is stall long enough and she can bust free, taking others with her.”

Anakin dove into it, stripping bits from the ship and using something like 3D printers to make parts for them one at a time, and then by the dozens as the kinks worked out. The butterbugs were skinned to look dull and wouldn't attract attention.

_If I'd missed it before, this made it clear that they didn't really need to borrow anything back home. I really should ask someday when I’m getting cocky._

That took a little over the first day, but during that day, Anakin and Obi-Wan hit harder and harder at my shields while I uselessly studied up about the planet and major dignitaries. My eyes must have crossed the first few times, but like anything else I got accustomed and finished my sentences. I'd shifted my mental image from something like a jigsaw puzzle to an egg with all the displacing strength of arches. If only I could figure out how Tregarde keyed the strength of hers to her fear.

“That could be an interesting tactic, Vora, but I doubt the Council would approve. Too much fear is not a strength.” Obi-Wan disapproved.

I didn't want to deny that, I knew that too. “Controlling it, or even tapping it, means it's _not_ controlling you. Does a super strong shield have as much meaning as having a weapon?” I shook my head. _This_ _i_ _sn't coming out right,_ _and I can’t find the words_ _._ If I can transform the fear into a protective, beneficial thing that resists destruction, a living…

_-Shh, Vora_ _. It will become clear_ _when you need it_ _. Trust the Force.-_

“I do, even if a lot of it doesn't make sense. If we ever have a large amount of free time to talk, our religions often have some similar points about the seven deadly sins, and the tree of enlightenment. Then there's the whack-a-doodles who worship destruction and death, but they can use about any religion to justify it.”

He frowned. “There's that many?”

“Hundreds, maybe thousands of religions and alternate flavors. Some people very involved in those Vision stories want to worship the Force. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, I’m leaning towards bad as they like the Dark side because they want to punish the Jedi for banning love, or they want the power to make everybody who hurt or angered them to be hurt. We have a long history of taking a good idea and screwing it up. The whole damn planet is so argumentative, half would declare war at their first chance and the rest would tie the Jedi up in stupid regulations.”

“More than you?” His eyes were smiling, though his mouth was nearly flat.

That made me snicker. “Hey, those are _your_ regulations I’m questioning. Some people are trying to revive a war that ended over five hundred years ago, and a stupid war at that. Patina-dina could find a few million willing soldiers if he played it right.” Instead of a smile, I was almost sick now at that idea.

I was looking at him for hear his next comment, when my shields were hit again. It was hard enough against my shields that Obi-Wan winced too. “Think that means the bugs are done?”

Master Obi-Wan nodded with a wry smile and gestured toward the hatch. “We need to rest before we face the Chancellor.”

 _There's gonna be a fight._ Mental at least.

His pace wasn't a full run, but the ship wasn't that big. Inside the small bay we found where Anakin seemed content to be tinkering.

“When will you finish?”

Anakin frowned. “Before we drop out of jump. I thought I'd have them mate in triplets when they find her, so they're ready for her to use. I want to give her a hint, even if there are guards.”

That was almost too easy. “Your voice, saying something, some word she'd _know_ is you.”

That lit his eyes with a quick smile at a personal joke. “Impossible.”

Obi-Wan looked at both of us. “Now that we've arranged for relief for the hostages and practiced for hostile mental attacks, what about a confrontation? He is a powerful Chancellor on the edge of Empire. Discrediting and ruining Jedis are priorities, but as long as events are in the public eye he will not be able use the Force greatly. We cannot attack first, because we have been called here for a hostage situation. That is how we act until something else changes. If he doesn't attack us, we cannot attack.”

I wasn't happy with that, even if I would have said much the same thing.

“If he uses Darksider power, we kill him. The other delegates and recording droids need to see it.” Anakin looked angry.

“Can you control your anger, Anakin?” Obi-Wan sounded worried, a pang rippling through bond.

While the boy was forcing himself back to a simmer, I remembered something. “He is more likely to lose his temper at defiance, when someone doesn't do what he expected.” I was half afraid they had, or had not, seen the last movie where Vader died.

Anakin was the glutton and saw what I was getting at. “That will be much simpler than behaving when I see him.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled.

Anakin’s smirk was Force ten. “Force lightning from a non-Jedi? All I have to do is enrage him by not obeying. I can be the brat they've called me often enough.”

“No battle plan ever survives the enemy, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sounded worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not be a total surprise, the character doesn't seem built to be alone, anymore than his former student.


	8. Measure of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing hostages should be old hat, but the blasters are **not** the biggest danger. Keeping up with the Jones boys leads to exhaustion, too.

### \- Obi-Wan

The challenge of getting them to get some rest wasn’t unexpected. Two Padawans in a row who were so wild with their feelings; was my Master having a laugh at my expense? I managed to convince them that calm and neat would present a more united front than skipping their sleep. I'd left enough time for a warm-up before we landed.

When we left Jump, we approached the huge station where food transports from other worlds usually awaited the results of the latest bidding. Far fewer ships were cleared to land. Anakin had settled into a grim expression, smiling only briefly when he finished speaking with the portmaster's droids.

Vora only looked a little strained, she showed a tendency to tap her leg with her fingers. She'd learned so much, but I worried about such a new Padawan so close to a Sith lord. I wasn't as worried about myself or Anakin, we’d faced Sith before. We’d faced this Sith before many times, unknowing.

Our tension was too high, and I reminded both of them to release some. A duet of annoyance and fuming before they did. I'd wondered if they were involved, with how well they got on. But she approved of his... marriage from the start.

That was harder for me, the Code had a long history of success. I wanted my Master to approve of what I did, just like Anakin. Vora watched for my reactions and cues, like any Padawan.

Sometimes that attention worried me.

We landed and I completed the flight checks with Vora observing, I set the droids to clean and prepare for quick departure. Anakin would send the bugs in the right direction to free his wife. We hoped the first ones were close enough to reach her in an hour.

I'd also requested an update from the conference officials. In a few minutes we planned to request a detailed planetology and meteorology report after that, as if we were planning a direct assault. We still could, if necessary.

Anakin clattered back to the bridge, satisfied that the droids were leaving the ship in a steady stream. “Meditation or meld?”

I didn't expect to gain enough allies in any fight, except maybe… “Do you think Padmé is too far?”

He looked jubilant for an instant, but then shook his head. “I don't want to draw her in to our battle.”

Force meld would be better, as we could support each other against attacks or corruptions. We had plenty of stubborn.

I gathered the maps and reports that were just received. The Senator was in an animal husbandry hall, where a weaving competition had been underway before the disruption. The Chancellor was receiving supplicants in the crop exhibition area and stayed as ‘a measure of support.’ The topographic showed an almost easy landscape for an attempt to infiltrate away from the transport hubs. “The hall entrance is held by uniformed soldiers, and they look in much better order than usual for the Separatists, mercenaries and not droids.”

“How many?” Vora asked, tension making her voice crack.

Anakin grinned now that action was immanent. “That doesn’t mean as much if we control the pacing.”

That got him a glare.

There wasn’t any heat to that, and I’d have to admit that I was glad one of them was more cautious. I looked over them both to make sure they appeared as fine young Jedi…

- _I’m not young._ -

“Padawans _are_ young, by definition.” I wanted to smile at her irritation. Instead, I concentrated on my bonds to them and felt them resonate as I shifted us into a Force meld as a test. The Force around us was like a thin mist in the morning, and I filtered that awareness back to normal. I wanted it to be ready and not a distraction when we met the enemy.

I moved to the hatch and exited the transport down the ramp with both of them flanking me at a steady pace. I only felt a few potential threats within sight, but they were quiet. A loose crowd moved in sluggish groups trying to watch our arrival and the more distant building. A group of nervous and fluttering officials moved up to meet us, but I did not see the Chancellor.

_They should not be nervous about Jedi arrival. We have failed them._

One human official took one step more than the rest, gripping her hands together. “Master Jedi, we are so grateful that you could come to help.”

The proper greetings ate up more time foe the bugs, while Anakin and Vora watched the crowd, spotting suspicious clumps.

- _Found him, he’s got an audience over near the food tables. Few guards._ -

- _Has he contacted you?_ \- She sounded worried.

There was a pause, even for Anakin. - _No. he hasn’t really done anything._ _I would not have noticed if I wasn’t watching._ _More like_ _checking I’m_ _here._ -

Lacking any immediate threat to those gawkers, the hostages were first priority so we stepped in that direction. Decision made, - _No experiments, Vora._ -

Her annoyance smoothed, but we reached the first clump that included enemies. They allowed us to pass.

Anakin warned. - _He’s moving_ _t_ _owards us_.-

###  \- Vora

This looked like a Pennsic or a later Woodstock, with a little less hemp. The visitors seemed to be trying to keep partying despite the conference business and the hostage situation. Someone in our gestalt spotted the mercs scattered in the crowd, but no one impeded our march toward the hostages. I never was fond of crowds.

Anakin tensed, and warned that He was in play.

My worry increased as the Chancellor and his crew moved to intercept us, but it seemed muffled.

Obi-Wan stopped and said, “Chancellor. It would be safer to be away if the Separatists turn violent.”

“Master Kenobi. Knight Skywalker. Another student during these dark days of war? One without a Padawan's braid. Is the Order stretched that thin?” His voice reminded me of a silkier version of Patrick Stewart with a trace of mock sympathy. 

I went deep red with embarrassment at the tittering around us. I’d forgotten that detail. I bit my cheek to stay quiet.

“Another promising Padawan to challenge and renew.” Obi-Wan’s stalling wasn’t as amusing with me the subject.

- _No_ _t now_ _. I have_ _to.._ _._ \- A tremor rushed through the bond from Anakin and then smoothed.

“Ah, those little touches of tradition, missed the most when they have passed. All those bright lights proud of their achievement.” * _not good enough_ _not good enough not good enough_ _ **-**_ A faint chainsaw as he spoke underlined his words. 

I felt worse. I knew better but _what_ good was I doing here?

“The Padawan shows great promise, in spite of wartime necessities.” Obi-Wan’s words warmed me a little.

- _I can’t wait here. She needs me._ \- Anger underpinned Anakin's thoughts.

I wanted to say something, at least he had _someone_ to be missed by. _**I**_ didn’t.

The Chancellor looked concerned. “The Republic needs Jedi Knights to lead the battle, not half-trained or second rated.”

A cooling tide flowed from Obi-Wan and I had to stifle a laugh at the barefaced nerve. I _was_ half-trained.

Anakin stomped forward, glowering. “ _I’m_ not waiting any longer. Diplomats haven’t fixed this in days.”

I drifted a little forward too, but stopped when Obi-Wan spoke in a cold and strained voice. “Knight, Padawan, _places._ ”

But Anakin didn’t move when I stepped back. He didn’t feel that upset, but I sent mental hugs, as hard as it was right now.

“Apologies, Chancellor for their manners. The Senator is well-known to us.” Obi-Wan observed calmly.

Anakin wanted to laugh.

The jerk smiled thinly and then nodded. “That flaw is common in the young. They always chafe under their elders’ rule.”

That made Anakin bristle, but I was closer to Peltdown’s age and I wasn’t upset.

Several explosions rang in the distance.

_-Go,_ _go!-_

Obi-Wan and Anakin took off in a run and I ran after then, ducking and dodging between random people who were only starting to turn to look. I was very glad to be away from that encounter.

The barricade was a distance back from the building, and enforcement was distracted by a stream of people staggering out of the closest gate. Another explosion echoed from further away. Obi-Wan skidded to a stop in front of some officer, and demanded. “How many Separatists? How many known hostages an hour ago?”

The officer seemed like a country sheriff, Barney Fife instead of Jason Bourne. His thoughts were scattered; I hoped he could handle simpler questions. “Which is closer: ten, twenty-five, or a hundred enemies?”

“Hundred,” he sighed.

“Hostages?” Anakin growled. “Fifty, hundred, more?”

“Hundred,” the barney whimpered.

The guys weren’t very relieved and Anakin started off first. I patted the barney’s shoulder and ran off chasing my teachers and checking the light saber at my belt too.

The door still channeled clumps of panicked and fleeing people. I didn’t know how many had escaped, but I’d already seen a bunch. We couldn’t push upstream without hurting them.

Anakin spun around to examine the other visible entrances that were behind various barriers, and Obi-Wan scanned the roof. I looked back toward the Chancellor and his not so open guards.

Without a word we started moving to an old gate, maybe a hundred meters away, sealed with bricks and some kind of plasterboard. It was way older than the other door.

Anakin blew out the rotting wall and then the door. I felt superfluous.

- _Vora…_ \- That made me hurry up.

Anakin forged ahead though boxes and storage areas, past stacks of metal frames. He cast about for a clean path to the supposed Separatists in the middle. After one more barrier we reached the cavernous main room, already a mess.

A few people were huddled in a pit area, on the far side of the great hall. Only a very few guards were armed and guarding them. A larger group with blasters were clustered around a big table in the center, looking at our entrance.

- _Get the hostages!_ -

They slammed into the group, scattering them and cutting a swath. I would have liked to just watch them in action, but not today.

I left my saber unlit and quietly ghosted around the perimeter, wanting to look like I was boring and unimportant. My targets were uneasily watching Obi-Wan and Anakin, afraid to become targets too.

When I got close enough, I lit my blade as I looped it through closer two to destroy their weapons, but they started shouting at me and pulling other weapons. Then my light saber went through them without any resistance. My stomach hurt as I turned to finish the last, but she’d recovered and turned her rifle toward me.

I felt sad that she was a willing pawn as I killed her. The hostages babbled their thanks, but none were Padmé.

_The clock was ticking…_

“Go through that door we came in. It’s storage areas, and then out. Move, _move!_ ” I practically wanted to push them away from the combat.

Next, I sought more on the edges, especially snipers, but that didn’t last long and I stopped thinking much at all, ducking and slashing. I almost stopped in surprise when I blocked a blaster shot, but I ducked away from another attack.

I finally stopped moving in a quiet and still great hall. Gore and stray blaster holes scattered around us. I didn’t seem to be really hurt, but I knew it was because they were so kick-ass and drew all the attention.

Anakin was grinning and Obi-Wan was smiling as well. Down along another hall came sounds of excited people. Anakin bounced on his feet, starting to feel really sappy through the bond.

So I wasn’t surprised when Padmé charged into the hall with a blaster in her hand and some butter-bugs floating a distance behind her. Her face lit up on seeing Anakin, but she continued walking closer at a measured pace.

Young love.

“You did well, Vora.” Obi-Wan said from beside me, looking a little tired.

“You carried the heavier load.” I felt at loose ends with adrenaline still bouncing around. Who gathered bodies, and how many were there? That almost scared me.

Anakin and Padmé reached us, and they might as well have been holding hands for the happy glow between them. “Thank you for your assistance, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, and Padawan Meyers. We are fully justified in our faith in the Jedi order.

Despite being dirty and bruised in wrecked formal wear, she projected as if she was wearing state robes.

“I see you received our presents in good time.” Obi-Wan sounded the tiniest bit smug.

Padmé looked at the hovering droids. “They arrived at an opportune moment.”

Anakin beamed. “They swarm.”

She smiled serenely, which became a grin. “And you found no pleasure in tinkering with them?”

“Well, yes.” He scratched his head and looked around awkwardly, as if he hadn’t been the complete opposite minutes ago.

Obi-Wan coughed. “The remaining delegates will wish to meet with you, and the Chancellor remained as a measure of support for your situation.”

Padmé scanned the ruined hall. “We do not consider the security of these facilities to be adequate. An escort back to Coruscant would be welcome.”

That made Anakin show a total lack of regret.

Becoming quiet, Obi-Wan made a tiny bow and a hint of warning appeared in his voice. “The Chancellor will wish to speak with you to assure your safety.”

I watched the slow influx of medical droids and then barneys, preferring that to looking at the dead bodies. It only dawned on me that I had a license to kill far more encompassing than MI-6 in fiction, let alone reality. Some ripple of alarm at that went through me. It didn’t bother me that much, which was almost as alarming.

They shifted, and I realized we were leaving. I followed along behind, tired and not looking forward to Obi-Wan’s combat review. Inside my shields, I wasn’t thinking much of anything. I really didn’t see how these people could last through extended battles.

- _You did well, Vora.-_ Obi-Wan’s comment was quick, but like manna.

I forced myself to pay more attention to my surroundings and saw that we were approaching the cluster of big-wigs again. The Senator, the Chancellor, and my Master were either being polite or politely dueling, but I couldn’t muster the energy to follow what they said.

My elbow was gripped, and that steadied me more than I realized I needed.

Anakin met my eyes with a faint smile. “I know what lesson _someone_ needs to repeat.” He didn’t look tired at all, the rat. _-Focus. We still have those mercenaries scattered about-_

“Prob’ly ace in the hole if someone makes trouble… er, more trouble.” My head felt like mush and I tried to concentrate through the exhaustion. “Sorry. I’ll be asleep if I get any calmer.”

He started pinching my arm every moment or so. F-ing bastard, he could sit on it.

- _Calm down, Vora. Would Master Obi-Wan approve?_ \- Despite what he said, he was amused at something.

At least the jibber-jabber had ended and we could move on. Mustering the dregs of my energy, I straightened up. Anakin let go as soon as I did. Poopy-pants was watching, and I was glad we were leaving.

Closing to the transport sitting on the landing pad, I wanted to stop and find the burr against my skin. I got more alert in the next step or two, feeling the increased intention from the other two Jedi.

_-Six of them, probably some of those professionals_ _from outside._ _We don’t want them attacking our back._ _-_ Anakin sounded annoyed.

Obi-Wan was calmer. - _We’ll go in first, then Vora,_ _then Padmé-_

I didn’t wait very long and charged in after them, random thumps and crackles carrying at odd intervals. One was waiting in the engineering pod and I thought I could slip in if I was careful...

“Stay with me, princess,” I said before I realized that sounded like Han Solo. “Sorry, follow after.”

Edging along the irregular passage slowly, I kept repeating in my head ‘these are not the droids you’re looking for.’

The woman was no barney, but stared past me.

When I was behind the woman, Padmé had reached the end of the short hall that opened into the bay. So I tapped the mercenary on the shoulder. “Didn’t your mother teach you to stay out of other people’s ships?”

As she swung around with a shout, her blaster was already firing. That was _enough_. Even as I activated my light saber, I sliced at her. Cauterization _wouldn’t_ be enough.

“… inbred Shadow mutant ass damn stupid bitch fracking pile of sand.” I stopped, not knowing what I really meant to say. In a hurry I checked the rest of the compartment for intruders or sabotage.

Then again, my knowledge was sparse. “Ma’am? Do you know enough to check for damage?”

She smiled slightly and started checking. “Of course.”

_Of course_ I knew less than everyone. I listened, Obi-Wan and Anakin had the last one cornered. “They’re fine, and just about done.”

One thing was very overdue since we were private here, though. “Congratulations on your wedding, Ma’am. I hope you have long and happy lives together.”

She paused and then smiled. “Thank you, few enough feel the same. It is appreciated.”

I looked away as I didn’t know what else to say. She was a royal power player, and I… I didn’t know what I was anymore. A wave of exhaustion passed through me again, but this time I managed to do a half-assed boost from a quick meditation.

It was much easier here than out there.

Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived. Padmé announced that the engines were intact. We offloaded the squad of Separatist corpses into a bin in the hold.

Anakin and Padmé disappeared to enjoy another tryst. Next stop was Coruscant and I was on my third or fourth wind as I watched the streaming light of Jump from an empty bench.

Obi-Wan sat next to me with almost a thump. “You did very well today...”

“Maybe.” My looming exhaustion was dropping into depression. Not that I was feeling destructive or violently apathetic, just very sad.

“We will speak further in the morning.”

Crossing my arms, nothing about that statement surprised me.

“Come, Padawan, time for bed.”

I wanted to protest, but decided I’d look silly.


	9. Seeking Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the hostage situation still leaves some unsettled even on their way back to Coruscant. But good advice can be so hard to find.

### \- Anakin

Padmé and I talked as much as we held each other, dozing in between. I had so much to tell her. In the last year, we rarely had the time to see each other, one or the other of us on some crucial task.

When we did see each other, we met in her chambers where privacy didn’t last long. This time we had days until we had to return to our public duties.

It felt like early morning, but I didn’t want to leave her before we reached Coruscant. I wanted her opinion, and there was no one else I could ask. “What do you think about Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan?”

I had already spoken so much about our own hopes for after the war and training Padawans.

“I thought her quiet,” Padmé admitted. “She extended formal congratulations for our marriage, which I would not expect from a Jedi.”

That made me shake my head. “She’s not quiet about some things. Vora knew of our marriage from Force Visions many years ago. She challenged a few Masters about change when she arrived. I think she wasn’t comfortable with kings or queens in her land, people to avoid.” I remembered the home in the outskirts of her planet. “Her congratulations came before any concept of being trained. It’s like she’s my aunt, one who makes no secret about her disagreement with the Jedi Code for some things. She checks on me the way my mother did.”

“A student who travels for missions?”

“She’s older than Obi-Wan and hoped to work with the healers, but… I don’t think that’s where the Force is leading her.”

My lady wife frowned. “You sounded like you wanted to ask me something.”

“What do you _think_ about them?” I wasn’t being clear and it as hard to state about Obi-Wan, even to her. “Obi-Wan _and_ _Vora_. I think they like each other, but I’m not sure. I’m not even sure what they think. He still _believes_ in the Code which has no room for much more than affection.”

Padmé cuddled closer. “Vora didn’t seem as warm as your opinion.”

_How to explain it to a non-Jedi?_ “ She left her world because she believed in a dark vision _about us and our children_ that she wants to prevent. Master Yoda  says that visions of the future are always in motion, but she convinced some of the Masters about change.”

“You told me months ago that your nightmares improved. I’d thank her for that, but she wanted to rescue _you,_ _us_?” She thought for a moment. “I do not know if they care for each other in _that_ way. I have not seen them enough.”

“Just watch. I don’t know anyone else who’s seen relationships. Usually I can ask _her_ about dealing with emotions, good and bad.” My being Vora’s tutor wasn’t this awkward.

I  wasn’t about to tell her that I felt heavy strain from Vora while the Chancellor was speaking  to me .  I was nearly as scared about that as the fears he invoked for me.

Padmé thought for a minute. “I have not seen any marked change in Master Kenobi.”

_Obi-Wan didn’t do marked._

###  \- Obi-Wan

I woke after restless sleep, knowing I delayed meditations about the previous day longer than I should.  I could feel a wound on my Padawan. but I was far from serene myself. Sending my concerns out into the Force, I came to realize that  some topics and meditations could not wait until tomorrow.  I  would speak to her first, and then call  Anakin from his rest.

I’d worried with how close they were, that it would affect their fighting or when he was helping teach her.  T hey were just easy with each other whether he was teaching her another skill or going to her for advice. My other, growing worry was that she watched for my approval constantly, and that was ripe for a very dark abuse  when she clung to her feelings . I didn’t know who I could speak to about this.  Few Masters knew much about  the ir Dark visions and I didn’t think she would thrive under a Master  who didn’t know  them or  who  was not already used to starts like  Anakin ’s.

_Vora, we need to talk_

She was not particularly alert. I remembered how tired and soul weary I was the day after I’d first faced a Sith knowingly.

I knocked at her hatch, knowing it was unlikely she was awake enough to answer. This talk needed privacy and the following debriefing adding Anakin, _might_ last into ship’s night. After another knock went unheard, I entered.

I had to smile at how she sprawled, covered and not covered by the blanket. I sat on the edge of her bed and lightly traced her cheek. She shifted in her sleep without waking, so I sat back with my hands lying flat on my lap.

Once settled, I called her. “ _-Vora-_ Wake up.”

She groaned, and opened one slightly bloodshot eye,

“Padawan, we will not need Knight Skywalker for _this_ debriefing.”

“Can I grab a shower first?” She was rubbing her eyes too hard after sitting up, her face now growing pinker.

We weren’t in that much of a hurry. “Yes, I will return with food.”

The food service rations were passable only, and the available dishes grew plainer the longer since resupply. There were plenty, but excellent meals depended on a chef, droid or human. I returned a few minutes later with rations, boring and fast. This time the hatch was opened by my damp Padawan when I knocked. We ate quickly, with little comment

The meal had been pleasant, but it was time. “Vora, I believe the events of yesterday need a full review. First, your performance was exemplary for your training level.” The next was harder to say. “If you continue your training, I believe you will make a fine Jedi.”

“Really?” Her voice was tiny and hand fluttered to where a Padawan braid would be. “I wondered if I as some red-headed stepchild, that calling me a Padawan was a scam.” Her serenity fractured before my eyes into too many pieces.

I grabbed her hand. “ _ **No**_ , it is intended as the acknowledgment that you are already a full adult, not needing the same supervision. You are _past_ that. Change will be awkward but my Master was right.”

Hands twitching while I spoke, Vora took a deep breath and calmed into a smirk. “And I’m not young.”

Without really thinking about it, I scratched my beard to hide my smile. “You’re not old as you believe, either. Few are willing to take such risks for a vision, that is a feature of youth.”

We were quiet while she absorbed that, but I still wanted to know one term she used. “What’s a barney?”

Vora leaned back and chuckled, her pale blue eyes lightening. “Another character, a guard who’s good-willed and harmless. He can handle most duties well, but either freezes or does something dumb if it’s not in his routine. A garret is the opposite, somewhat competent who thinks they know more than they do and makes more far reaching errors from arrogance. I’d rather deal with a barney, they work well with others.”

This next was harder, edging as it does on the Dark Side.

“I’m relieved that you didn’t try your idea for improving your shield when I told you not to. I thought it was a bad idea, but the Code alone does not convince you.” I ignored her eye roll. “My main objection is pragmatic. If your shield is linked to your fear, you will seek fear more and more to strengthen your shield, similar to an addiction. That feedback cycle hints that maximum fear will still be destructive and you won’t look for better solutions. You can’t control that which you _need_ to be stronger.”

She drummed her fingers on her knee. “Your _other_ objection?”

This, I had not put into words before. “You would be using rising fear for power, the bargain you traveled so far to prevent Anakin from making.”

Vora froze as that sank in. She started shaking as she pounded the padding with her fist.

For a second I checked to see if her upset was reflected in her link to the Force, but her presence was still a clear blue. I wondered if that was a result of living a lifetime without tapping it, that it might be a far more conscious effort than it was for Anakin or I.

When her upset became another session of quiet cursing, I took her in my arms and rubbed her back, copying when she’d helped Anakin. When her breathing had calmed, I wondered. “Do you think this invective will lessen at some point?”

She looked up and weakly laughed. “Probably, when I don’t get scared shitless as often. This here was just being mad at myself.”

“Then I will continue to comment on it for your combat reviews.”

“Oh.”

That was not the eagerness to learn that Masters always hoped for. “We will discuss that, but there is nothing to be alarmed with. Next we should review your skill in bolstering your energy during combat with the Force. That is one area where youthful stamina is advantageous. First, calm and center...”

Vora completed the exercise competently, but she should trust the Force enough that it would _always be there_ for her. I would need to consider how to explain that better.

_Anakin, it is time for your debriefing. We have much to discuss._

_-Should we both come?-_

_Later, much of this is training, this being a trap was not disproven._

_-Engineering pod?-_

“I’d prefer if he checks it over, the merc shot some stuff.” Vora was embarrassed.

Stubborn, emotional, and self-critical… At least she wasn’t pursuing some Senator into marriage when I wasn’t looking. She pursued a nobleman _brat_. “Ready, Vora?”

“After you, Master Kenobi.”

My former Padawan was humming at the console when we arrived. And slightly smiling.

Vora started grinning, too.

“Where do you want to start, Anakin?” I thought this list would be more grueling than the last.

His smile faded. “I doubt those were really Separatists, more of them try to break and run when at disadvantage. Something made them braver… or stupider.”

Vora perched on a seat, looking uneasy. “Is there some Dark Side voodoo that makes pliable that big a crowd?”

I looked at Anakin, almost surprised at this.

He started laughing. “You already using that skill area, Vora. What else do you think you’re doing when you keep chanting that phrase in your head?”

Her puzzlement was amusing, but I resisted laughter as well. “You should reduce that chanting in the future. ‘These are not the droids you’re looking for.’ Some are resistant to suggestion. We don’t use the skills like a club.”

That led to our subvert engagement with the Sith. “I have some thoughts on the Chancellor, but I wanted to know what you experienced and your conclusions.”

Anakin paused and smiled. “Palpaswine...” he paused as Vora snickered. “...continued the same whispering that worked before, prodding my fear and anger. He really wanted to talk to me without any witnesses, quietly pushing feelings that Padmé would be unsafe from the Order.”

“Is he starting to believe his own PR?” Vora made a face. “Is delusion that common in Sith? Scolding, exile, sending you to bed without supper, but I cannot see them doing anything direct to a Senator, and even less to infants. How would something more lethal serve the Force?”

“It is easier to say that now, but he picked at my impatience and need to see Padmé.” Anakin deflated. “I wasn’t as much afraid for her this time, but angry at him.”

That relieved me and gave me hope. He wasn’t being engulfed by the extremes of his emotions. “Anything else, any clues?”

He looked at me and then at Vora. “I believe he was whispering at Vora, too.”

“I wasn’t sure if that was real or just my blue thoughts.” She looked at the deck.

“I could feel the strain he caused, even if off-timed with mine. That bothered me.” Anakin looked at me, regret or pleading for something. “I’m sure Obi-Wan felt it through the bond, too.”

“I am coming, _now._ ” Padmé announced through the comm.

I looked at Anakin, as he should not have left a channel active. He looked a little embarrassed, but not sorry.

When the Senator from Naboo arrived, she went over to Anakin and looked at me a little defiantly. I understood why the Chancellor’s plots made everything look suspicious, but…

“Senator. I understand why you would want to know more, but the Chancellor can wring out secrets without your knowledge. It would be safer for you if you do not know them as _we_ are his main targets.”

She drew herself up. “As you are his targets, then there is no place safe in the Republic. The trust in your Order has been fraying, and that concerns me greatly.”

“It’s spilled milk, Master,” Vora managed to smile. _“We must all hang together, or most assuredly we shall all hang separately.”_

“Indeed,” Padmé agreed.

Time to get back to the debrief. I looked back at Anakin.

He looked troubled. “The strain on her shields… I worried she might Fall into despair, even with our bond.”

Padmé slipped an arm around him and he managed a smile.

“Indeed, our opponent was making attacks on several fronts at the same time. He already knew where to insinuate challenges against Anakin, but I had not expected he would strike so quickly against others when we were careful. Our Force bond would have helped support Anakin, but we were all pressured.” _We had been overconfident._

“The Chancellor has been subtle in the Senate, blocking and arguing against multiple opponents with only words.” Padmé knew that better than we.

“He caught on my lack of a Padawan braid and feeling inferior.” Vora’s voice was flat and colorless.

I was not happy at how well we had done. “He was making enough comments about the Order’s competence and ability in the current war, that I could not support as much as was planned.”

“ _The best thing_ was that you started making things go _boom_ and we could retreat gracefully into combat.” Vora sounded pleased about that.

“Master, Vora, did you think the official was unusually nervous? He might know more.” Anakin was holding his wife’s hand while Vora smirked at them. “He’s been trying to get me to visit him in Senate for months. We were away from Coruscant when the distress signal came about your conference.”

“The ambassador program was quietly discontinued by the High Council, which must have been very irritating to him.” I felt no sympathy for the years he’d worked on my Padawan. “The message said you would be there for the conference, but no mention of the Chancellor’s presence. Nothing else would have gotten your- husband to rush in as blindly.”

“How did you see the whole crisis happen, Ma’am?” Vora sounded calm.

“The experts and politicians did not announce any major negotiation committees or trade alliances, so we attended sessions on assisting the more marginal planets to improve on their own. The primitive societies on some worlds are exploited far too often, and by the time the Senate is made aware of them, it already is too late. Checking sponsors for conflict of interest is an issue.”

Vora nodded, but remained quiet.

Padmé turned more toward me. “We are considering when this war with the Separatists ends, that the Jedi would better serve the Republic by seeking the edges and exploited, the ones who do not have Senators or voice or hope.”

Anakin looked both overjoyed and sad. “I hoped _we_ could...”

“Don’t be silly, boy,” Vora glared at him for an instant. “This is a move toward both exploration and emancipation. Of course, you’ll have leave time, or you’re the one being exploited.”

I saw Padmé’s surprise at Vora’s speech. “She was a scholar before she came here.”

“What did you study?”Padmé's question sounded polite, but felt more intense.

Snorting a laugh, Vora admitted, “History, Literature, Sociology, Sciences, Media, some Skywalker legends, the usual eclectic for my primitive world...”

Anakin flushed at the reminder of the vids, an uneasiness I could feel in the Force.

“Sorry, Anakin. It’s not all bad, I told you about the nude art once, didn’t I? I’d bet there are hundreds of artworks of Skywalkers.” Her teasing was bright.

His embarrassment got less dark, but deeper. Padmé started smiling, too.

“While I am sure that would be educational, what happened next at the conference?” I had the sneaking suspicion that Skywalkers weren’t the only ones so portrayed, and felt my ears warm.

Padmé resumed her story. “The gathering had not reached midway when the Separatists crashed in and separated those in the main hall into smaller groups and rooms. There were few injuries and when it began to settle, we hoped that negotiations were progressing.”

I shook my head. “No, the officials were singularly incompetent and apathetic-”

_-Like the Council...-_ Anakin griped.

That made me glare at him. “Local reports more or less admitted that nothing happened in the three days it took us to get there.”

“Despite the unhindered presence of the Chancellor,”Anakin said with some irritation.

Her lips firmed, Padmé continued. “Nothing seemed to change as time passed, until bug-like garden droids appeared and whispered ‘impossible.’ Then another and another. Finally one arrived that had a detonator and their purpose became clear. Once free, I hurried toward the sound of blasters and presumed rescuers.”

Other than for curiosity, determining if the officials had been corrupted or chosen for their incompetence was important only as evidence of Sith meddling, since we knew the prime mover. “We will meet together tomorrow.”

Anakin and Padmé moved away, smiling at each other,

Vora rolled her eyes and sighed with a mocking sadness, “Young love.”

“Is it that common?”

“Oh yes, most on my world experience that not too long after puberty sometimes many times. Only massive privations delay that by much. The sappiest stories are written by the sufferers, convinced theirs is the most perfect, pure, and well-spoken.” She sounded wistful.

“But they aren’t?” It wasn’t exactly a guess.

“No, some are often abysmally bad. Some are better, even professional.” She smiled fondly at a memory. “Books of these tales were perhaps a quarter of all novels. My mother had a huge library in the thousands, stacked, double-stacked, and boxed.”

Her world kept getting stranger. But still…

I should make plans for Coruscant or compose reports while events were fresher. “You need to practice. Even the defensive forms should not be timid. Come.”

Vora’s face fell a little, but she said. “Of course, Master Obi-Wan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing in on the halfway point, so angst and even action will pick up.


	10. The Shape of Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead." -Serling 
> 
> The future is always in motion, but that doesn't mean you sleep well.

### \- Vora

I meditated late that night after a grueling unarmed session with Obi-Wan, and then eating by myself. I never really experienced the Force the way the others did, only occasional flashes. I always felt a little surprised when some Force skill worked.

They usually did.

But I didn’t feel this huge mystic one-ness. The intuition was fine and feeling threats was a mixed blessing. I was used to more privacy in my thoughts, but I never knew for sure when they were private anymore. I was getting used to it. If I stopped a thought, no one could hear it. I’d gotten to count on Anakin’s company to sometimes buffer things with Obi-Wan. But he had every right to enjoy a rendezvous with Padmé. So I was on my own and feeling some strain.

I was expecting the other shoe about my lack of progress to fall sometime soon, or I’d be farmed back to that cell where I couldn’t cause problems or be as easy a target. I didn’t know much about advancement but I doubted the next step was possible. I was blue, but not wretched. Perhaps I had outlasted my usefulness and it was time to start planning a return home. So my meditation sessions spent as much time putting certain things in a file cabinet for later, as other things were drop kicked into the Force. I never was fond of the phrase ‘let it go,’ as that could too easily slide into allowing abuse and apathy.

The current FedEx of useless emotion was destined to be polished, leached of its power. Not denied _or_ indulged. Serenity was a bit harder with the Force and telepathy involved.

A staccato knock came from the hatch, and I was surprised that it was Anakin. “Come.”

He didn’t look happy as the hatch closed behind him.

A trifle worried, I made a joke. “Aren’t you and your wife supposed to be making wild bunny love after your time apart?”

“We’re fine, Vora. I...” He looked frustrated, not an unusual problem for him.

I waited.

Grimacing he rushed ahead. “Vora, do you love Obi-Wan?”

Shock at the question froze me. I thought I’d leeched it all down to background. Glib deflections turned to sludge. “Kinda.”

“ _Kind of?_ What does that mean?”

Love and secrets. “Defining love in a war zone is hard. Is it real, or excitement about survival? Is it puppy love or a mature emotion? Is it attachment or possessiveness? You tend to the latter with those you care for, that you consider yours. Watch for that.”

Anakin scowled and then glared at me. “You didn’t answer the question.”

I shrugged with a small smile. “Love is no less confusing on my home-world, even if emotions run riot. He’s not mine to love.”

“Have you told him? I know you were pushing him for me, and you approve of _our_ marriage.”

That made me laugh. “How long has he had trouble with your emotions? And he’s known you intimately for what, fifteen years? He’s not interested and it is _**so**_ not healthy to beg for scraps. That will turn it bitter and angry.”

He did not look convinced.

“Look, I don’t want you to _force_ this. On my planet we have a long history of newlywed people trying to fix up their friends. He must honestly want it, for it to be real. Please.”

“Vora.”

“Anakin, this is _so_ not the time. You had your mother to show you the way. He as raised to the same emotion-stifling that was driving you bats. Friendship is fine. Even the Master-Padawan bond is problematic, so it would be more ethical after I’m no longer his Padawan, one way or the other. It’s going to _have to wait_. ”

I could almost see him consider, but he found the same road blocks and slumped.

He forced a grin and said, “I’m not going to refuse to push, like you did for me.”

“Promise you don’t tell him. He has to figure out what he wants, _if_ he wants. He may not want stronger emotions. I don’t want you risking your relationship over this.”

“Vora.” his embrace helped a lot.

But I started filing this away again into calm.

When he stepped back, he looked at me.

“The power of paradox. I don’t deny it like the Jedi, nor do I use it like the Sith, I just accept it and keep going. I agree with the Light side. Maybe something will improve, or it will fade.”

“It _will_ cripple your use of the Force to have such a secret from your Master. I never argued as much with him as when I kept my secrets. And you _know_ how that would have gone.”

That made me sad. “I know, I have to avoid joint meditations as it is. I don’t see any alternative. I don’t want to let it go into the Force just for more uncrippled power. That’s just silly when I never wanted power. The _only_ choices are to kill it or let it hurt, I’m just refusing to choose.” Black humor for the save. “I’m _not_ the Chosen One, my fate’s not that important in all this.”

“But separation’s _how he got at me_ , Vora.”

“Not the Chosen One, radiating the Force like a sun. And, as much as the Council’s policies have pissed me off, I’d never buy they’d do something to Obi-Wan. He’s too valuable. And I don’t think you’d let them, either.”

He shook his head again and forced a smile. “I’ll see if I can find an exercise to help you connect to the Force better. You still need that.” A cloud crossed his face. “I don’t think we have two years left.”

I wasn’t going to argue with either statement.

###  \- Obi-Wan

I had risen early to meditate while my Padawans still rested. Last night’s exercise had not calmed my spirit enough. I had not thought of anything significant to discuss today. Much of our discussion held little to act on, and I was concerned that Anakin would get restless without something meaningful to work on. We needed to shield our knowledge and thoughts from the Chancellor, and I should discover what steps the Council has taken to change specific events in the Vision.

Padawan Vora had advanced well for the short time of her studies, but her Force techniques were inconsistent. What was odd was she wasn’t upset. She was only my second Padawan, but I remembered the worry and ambition among my fellow initiates at similar, early points. How to address those weak points that the Chancellor exploited so quickly? Was the ‘not good enough’ from her or him? With the strain from both of my Padawans under his attack, I was not able to support them both, and that was unacceptable.

I would need to speak to other Masters or consult the archives. Not being upset did not mean I should not attempt to help her learn. How much was it based on the Force being fictional where she was young? Should I view those last three stories? I suspected that those were the foundation of how she saw the Force. Were there facts I needed to know to help her learn?

My meditations did not answer these questions before I felt a disturbance. I reached her door before Anakin and Padmé, and when I opened it, Vora was sitting up in bed as if she had just screamed.

“Vora!” I could feel her tremble as her signature and shields strengthened.

“Sor- sorry.” She tried to curl up and protect her hand. “Sorry to wake you… stupid nightmare.”

I held her close for a moment and looked at Anakin. He didn’t seem surprised and I saw the same recognition in his face. “Have you had any visions lately?”

He was gripping Padmé’s hand. “Not about Padmé anymore, or the lava...but the Temple still.”

I wondered how much their visions were influenced by those stories. “Are _you_ using a red light saber like your earlier nightmares?”

Anakin was forcing himself to calm. “No, blue.”

“Blue,” Vora rasped out at the same time. She was looking up with a feral expression.

“Both of you?” Padmé asked, still holding Anakin.

He tried to calm her. “Mine was blue. I was myself.”

“His was blue, when I saw him. The other berk had red.” Her voice was steadying.

I looked at Anakin. “How recent were these, how frequent?”

“Not that often, weekly or less. Haven’t had one in several days. Mine used to be red and… people died. I haven’t- I hoped they would fade. I meditate and sleep later.”

“Do they change often? Do you know your opponent?” Padmé asked.

“They _have_ changed, that’s why I doubted they were Force Visions. I don’t know the other Sith’s signature, but the other was Palpatine.”

I wanted to be clear. “There were _**two**_ Sith attacking the Temple?”

“It is a clear center of Jedi power and influence, it must be a target if he wishes to destroy the Republic.” She stroked her husband’s arm.

“I didn’t see Vora in mine, but knew she wasn’t far from Obi-Wan and me. I don’t know who else was there, but it wasn’t Dooku attacking.”

She added. “They were… nearby and I had to catch up. There were so many fights throughout the Temple.”

“Did either of you see Tyranus?” I regretted his Fall at the start, but it had not burned like Anakin’s danger.

Anakin shook his head, clenching his replacement fist like he often did when reminded of the Fallen Jedi.

“No, whoever was the new apprentice, he was much younger and had less presence.” Vora had relaxed and her signature was nearly smooth.

“What else?” I knew the smallest detail could make a difference.

After a long pause, Vora said, “I had a green blade and I was losing.”

_No!_ I took three breaths and considered. Perhaps it was time for Ilum, I must speak to the Council. And she would increase her training, _today._ “Anakin?”

He shrugged a negative.

“We will reconvene in the evening. Padawan, your combat review after you’ve dressed.”

It had been nearly two days and our memories were not as detailed, so she had more drill. Later her thoughts included more invective and I called a break. I asked, “What do you think you need to learn?”

“Evasion, getting out of the way and _fast._ ” She was quick and firm about that.

I preferred the more defensive form myself… but she used intuition of Form one more than rote. “It will require more acrobatic movement like Master Yoda, as well as Force techniques.”

She sighed. “Whatever, whatever it takes to get better.”

“What did you see?”

“He had to be the apprentice, but I’m no Master. I was stalling.”

“You’re convinced it was a vision, aren’t you?” I was getting to be.

“You two were nearby, fighting a black hole, and I had to keep him busy, at minimum.”

I could feel she was leaving something out. “And?”

She quirked a smile. “He seemed pretty impressed with the name Darth Niquus, like it would suddenly make me bow down.”

I had to blink at that, with how little that would fly. But, I was getting cross. “And.”

“I lost my hand or arm. I don’t know what happened after...” Her voice gave out, with a spike of fear.

_-_ _Master?-_ Anakin sounded worried.

_Later._

“The Force _wants_ you to be warned, Vora.” I felt that she was quiet, without any of the Dark strain from the other day. “You need to draw on the Force more directly, deeper than you do now. Consider which skills are difficult, and which you think different tutoring can help. We should arrive in Coruscant early tomorrow.”

Anakin agreed to help with her training and we needed to train more, too.

_Sith in the Temple._


	11. Touching Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, something new happened while they were away, so it's a lively Council meeting.

### \- Padmé Naberrie 

Our time of quiet and privacy was about to end. I knew it, as did my Anakin. Perhaps someday we could be together openly, but we both had our duties and neither could be named less important. That made these moments all the sweeter.

While my duties were somewhat in pushed away, his responsibilities were only steps away and not disjoint. If the Chancellor had greater ambitions than the highest position in the Republic, then he would need some tissue of justification. Block that and his progress was slowed. I needed to examine law and precedent as soon as we returned.

I had been so glad when Anakin’s dreams grew fewer because of the new Padawan, even if I didn’t understand why. But I hadn’t met her privately before this.

Now I wasn’t sure what to think. Becoming a Jedi to protect us? _Our children?_ And more, Jedi visions of future destruction linked to our family? The fall of the Republic in the near future after a thousand years.

I did not envy them. I could foresee enough without the Force.

Anakin turned his attention back to me. “Sorry about that, Padmé. Obi-Wan and Vora were talking and I could feel their upset.”

“Were they talking about...?”

My Anakin shook his head with a tiny smirk. “No change there. They’re both stubborn.” He paused. “My vision of that battle changed, more Masters… more Sith. But I didn’t _See_ anything about Vora’s fight in the vision, only mine. Obi-Wan was close to tears as we fought Sidious...”

I stared at my Anakin, worried about that. I found it difficult to think him in tears, even as wounded as he’d been after Master Jinn’s death. Anakin was trying to convince himself they’d be okay.

He took a breath and let it out slow. “It helps, at least a little. Why do Sith take _such_ names, Padmé?”

Anakin knew I had no knowledge of the legendary Sith, but I answered anyway. “Names like that are chosen to intimidate or awe, to deny or erase who they were for the fearsome image. How does that name ‘Vader,’ speak to you?”

“Harsh. Fear. Aggression. Brutality. Cruelty. Darkness.”

I was glad he thought that way. “It speaks that to me as well. That name is not you, Anakin. It would break my heart if it was.”

We lay there for a few minutes, before he spoke again. “I may always be tempted, but I’m _not_ alone.”

“We could still die, and will someday.”

His eyes shone even in the dimness. “I know. There is no death… there are only messy diapers.”

###  \- Vora

A planet-wide city was _too big_ to feel like home, but the Jedi Temple felt more like a college to me. Without the commuting and parking tickets. The Temple was large enough that we didn’t land outside its grounds but into a large hanger.

I was glad to be back, but nervous and sad for some reason I wasn’t sure of.

Anakin and Padmé shared a last formal handclasp before she was escorted off to her sphere.

Obi-Wan got abstracted by some news as soon as exited our ship, and got positively grim. “Mace Windu and another Knight returned with a prisoner, a Sith.” Then he smiled briefly. “At least he’ll stop teasing me that I made Master first.”

_**That was new**_ _, a break from what I brought_ _._ “Who’d they capture?”

“Tyranus.” Obi-Wan was curt again.

That explained why his mood had darkened. I had no idea what that meant, Sith always died rather than be captured, as far as I knew. I admired Sir Christopher Lee’s work, so Dooku never seemed enough of a separate person to me, a movie villain. I once wondered if the Count’s name was a nod to his more famous role. Not that it mattered, the Count was born long, long before that movie.

Obi-Wan nearly marched toward the more official section of the Temple complex, up to the High Council chamber. I was a little surprised that I was not waved aside. Anakin just looked determined to go, clenching his right hand.

I tended to forget that prosthetic, it seemed so real. _She_ _doesn’t care._

That got me a strained nod as we entered the dim chamber.

“Master Kenobi...” Yoda greeted from his platform chair.

I was glad to stand behind Obi-Wan’s seat in the edges of the group’s focus, and Anakin came to a stop there too. A couple of the other Masters had Padawans behind them, but I didn’t know them or most of the Masters. All the Council seats were filled.

I felt very much the outsider.

Mace Windu faced the circle. “Dooku has led armies against the Republic. But as a former Jedi Master, we have first priority on dealing with him. Dealing with one who has Fallen so far is a challenge, but deal we must. Bring him in to answer for his actions.”

Dooku, or Tyranus, entered. One arm was bound at an awkward angle. He had ankle cuffs on. They weren’t visually brutal, and he was still in something kind of formal as he walked to the center.

He turned around to stare at the other Jedi, a grim smile on his face in the heavy silence. “So the Council finally acts after all my pleading. It took interstellar war to get you off your meditation mats.”

Obi-Wan was holding himself in a tense silence in his seat, as he had had to fight his Grandmaster the most often of this group. I was worried for him, as they should have been family. The Masters weren’t exactly angry, but they were waiting for something. I looked at Anakin and he was unsettled too and clenching his prosthetic.

Dooku’s angry eyes were a mustard color now. “Worthless then, worthless now. Pawns of the Senate and fossils of an age long gone.”

“Yourself and your actions, justify.”

“I do not have to justify anything to you. See!” he waved around the chamber at the Padawans’ outer circle, his anger surging. “You continue to serve up the fatted bantha to pointless death, children sent out to die for your cowardice, for your unwillingness to change. The universe is _not_ serene and harmonious.”

I had to snicker at his conceit, but I swallowed it.

He spun and glared at me. “You!”

Surprised, I just blinked at him. I had no idea what he was doing, aside from monloguing.

He peered at me, like I was an exhibit. “You are not fearful, nor apathetic, controlling and purging your passions as fast as you can.”

I looked around, and none of the other Jedi were interfering and I had no guidance or idea what they’d want me to say. _In for a penny…_ “Condolences on the death of your Padawan. I would have liked to have met him.”

That stopped him, a pulse of pain that even I could feel. “What _are_ you?” He spoke in a pained rasp.

I was not going to answer that one, not exactly. “Just a Padawan.”

He looked at me, but I tried for a Yoda-stillness-in-Degobah imitation. Dooku was in deep enough shit that he didn’t need more. He kept looking at me like I had two heads.

I could feel a glimmer of amusement from Obi-Wan, but I didn’t look at him. Since no one else was speaking aloud, I decided to ask that question that nagged at me for over a decade. “What is _wrong_ with you anyway? Are you an idiot to do that crap? To _obey_ that rancid pile of filthy excrement?”

Maybe that went too far because the former Jedi got angry, a towering rage. I guessed he didn’t have anything rational to say, only rationalizing. That made him the dummy who followed the one who was the source of all his pain. I could feel sorry for him, to cling to it and become a willing vessel.

Dooku turned his back on me to face Yoda. “Your weakness will be the end of you.”

“Perhaps, but not today,” a black female Master said, her robes seeming to glow in the dim light.

Master Windu spoke like a hanging judge. “Your immanent danger dictates that your fate is to be imprisonment, though the Republic Courts have additional capital crimes to decide. Take him.”

This was fascinating. He was escorted out with some dignity despite his anger.

Then the chamber was silent.

“Now, Padawan Meyers, much contemplation and action has resulted from the information you brought.” The unnamed woman was still speaking. “Many changes have already occurred. Yet you have not sworn any oaths or pledges to the Code.”

Well, that was a bit later than I expected. I sighed. “I take my oaths very seriously, but I doubt I could abide by the Code as it is interpreted now.” _I’d go home and raise chickens before a false oath._

There was a silent hum at that, and I caught only the faintest traces of their displeasure...dislike? Disquiet? Dismay? It wasn’t a happy, sunshiny newage mood, but I wasn’t going to lie and pretend to abide by this.

I wondered if I would have a security cell near the idiot, I really wanted to know just _when_ he’d been dropped on his head. Talk about Road to Hell.

“Master Windu, perhaps you can examine the problem later. Master Kenobi, you reported additional visions.” Another Master who bore an unfortunate resemblance to a conehead, said.

Turning to view the other Masters, Obi-Wan stated, “Knight Skywalker, your latest vision?”

Anakin felt of a pang of alarm before he stood straighter. “The vision had changed from those I had before, that is why I believed they were just nightmares for a while. Like before, the Temple was under attack by clone troopers with Sith leadership. There were now two Sith attacking with red blades and destruction, neither was Tyranus. I had never seen the younger one, but the older one was...” He paused. “Sidious/Palpatine. Obi-Wan and I were fighting Sidious. I knew other Knights and Masters were fighting elsewhere, but I did not expect reinforcements soon enough to matter.”

The same silent hum spread around the room, and one of the Masters asked, “Was your light saber blue?”

I felt a bleat of pain, but Anakin added, “I was myself.”

Then came a silence.

Obi-Wan said to me, “Padawan Meyers. What was your recent vision?”

I wanted to summarize this clearly. “There were so many fights throughout the Temple and I got separated from them in the fighting. I knew… Master Obi-Wan and Knight Skywalker were nearby in a fight, but I couldn’t see them. The Apprentice was full of it, playing at calling himself Darth Niquus, and I needed to keep him busy, at least until more help arrived. I thought it would, maybe in time.”

Obi-Wan looked at me without saying anything.

I scratched my left arm, looking at the floor. “My light saber was green… and I lost.” _Lost my hand, and maybe my life..._

The nameless female Master asked, “In your vision, did you see Knight Skywalker fighting a Sith?”

That I could answer and smiled. “He was okay, and with Master Obi-Wan, like a room away as we were fighting.”

Master Yoda finally spoke. “Excused, Knights and Padawans are.”

Once I had followed Anakin from the Council chamber, I wanted to wait outside to see what was happening. His smile was a little grim, but he waved me away toward our quarters.

I remembered the cell waiting for me and felt a little grim myself.

He threw himself down on a sofa when we got back.

“You hate waiting… everyone knows that.” I said it before he could open his mouth. I didn’t know what else to do, I was too keyed up to rest. I was not looking forward to whatever Master Windu wanted. I didn’t think a Force pick-me up was a good idea without a good reason.

Anakin smiled. It wasn’t an evil smile, but it was the next door neighbor. “Then you can work off your frustrations in the practice room.”

I reminded myself that I _needed_ this with every step, but it didn’t mean I liked it. My only consolations were that I was getting faster at recharging, and that Anakin broke a sweat, barely.

When he finally called a halt, I just dropped to the mat. I had a lovely view of his nostrils from this angle if I reopened my eyes. Not that I cared.

“Do you trust me, Vora?”

My face almost knotted from my surprise when I sat up to look at him. “Of course I do. It’s a little late to ask.”

“Why? You first knew of me when I was Fallen and a menace. Barely redeemed by the son I never knew.”

“I- You’re not him.”

The darker smile came back and he spoke silkily. “But I _am_ what he _was_. We had the same nightmares, the same loves, the same ability to slaughter.”

I didn’t know what to say. “You didn’t Fall. Why shouldn’t I trust you?”

“Master Windu hasn’t Fallen, Master Yoda… But you don’t trust them as much. You trusted me right away, when you didn’t really need to trust me to save us.”

“I don’t know. You could have been nutters if you fell. But I admired Luke the most and he was way too old, so it faded away when I reached adulthood for other things.” I didn’t even understand what I was saying.

“So why do you _trust_ _**me**_?”

Now I was out of patience with this question game. “You _must_ think you know...”

His smile got more real. “That was your Force sense. It’s always surrounded you, even beyond the Rim. You’ve trusted it for much longer than I’ve known you.”

“Okay, I can accept that. So where are you going with this?”

“The Force will support you, always, Vora. You believed you could prevent my Fall, You should believe that the Force will help you, too.”

My humor was prodding me with employee development activities. “Does that mean next will be a trust fall?”

He grinned at the idea, new or not. “Do you really think you’ll fall?” _-_ _Whatever that is.-_

I climbed to my feet, and then let myself fall backward with my eyes closed.

Nor was I surprised when I was caught before my back and butt hit the mat. What was surprising was when I opened my eyes to see where Anakin stood in front of me and waved.

_Humina, humina, humina._

Then I hit the mat. The jolt startled me and I glared at him.

He shrugged. “The Force loves all Jedi, some just never _feel_ it. You need to learn how to move objects better and yourself, not just your light saber.”

A true wave of exhaustion sapped my dregs. “Fine, I think I’ll sleep here.”

“Get up. Some other Padawan will need the room...”


	12. Between the Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council debates their concerns and Master Windu questions.

### \- Obi-Wan

Anakin and Vora filed from the room with the others, though Anakin sent a glance that said he had more he wanted to talk about.

I calmed myself, this promised to be a long session.

“Unrepentant, Dooku was. Filled to overflowing with darkness he is.” Yoda sounded both sad and resigned about his once-Padawan.

I wanted to say something, but could not find what I wanted to negotiate for.

Master Che was usually silent. “But he stopped his speech, the one he learned from his Dark Master. That may be a good sign.”

“I am concerned that his surrender is a mask for another tactic of infiltration, one we have not seen before.”

I said, “I wonder if he is still a fulcrum or if his Master has discarded him. Sidious had not been pleased when Knight Skywalker was no longer available for the Senate activities.” This _I was confident of_ now, and they should know. “The Knight is far, far more unlikely for turning now. His attachments help him _resist_.”

Mace said, “Dooku held no shatterpoints.”

That was interesting, and had some far reaching implications. _Was it because he was unimportant, a spent pawn, or because the Count had already been broken as far as he could?_

“A new Apprentice, there was in the visions. New opportunity there is.”

“We cannot trust him. He has rejected everything in the Code.”

“He has cut himself off from the Force and the Order. Let the Dark have whatever remains after trials for treason.”

“I do not remember of any Sith recanting, but healing might be possible.” The Master Healer was hopeful, but didn’t seem optimistic.

Madame Nu spoke as much to Mace. “If he would turn back, he could have valuable secrets.”

“That should not the reason be.”

The Master Healer snapped, “I will help him _heal_. I doubt he could become a Jedi again, but healthy and greyside would be better for him than what he is.” At the lack of objections, she added, “The Padawan Meyers’s assistance to Healer Kohl may help interrupt his anger scripts, if she can be spared.”

I didn’t believe that Vora had Dooku in mind when she thought to come and work with the healers, but I nodded.

Jedi who left the Order often became a danger. Execution was not approved by the Code, though the places he’d devastated might demand a more final justice. “Imprisonment, deep in the Temple?”

The debate of where, conditions, and how to allow the Republic courts their trials didn’t require my participation, the more strenuous negotiations would be with Dooku’s victims later. Calm justice was difficult during war. Plans and reports on opposing the Chancellor were lengthy. My main concern was that Dooku not rejoin Palpatine, as he was far more effective than the other Sith agents I’d faced. It would be difficult to match Dooku for a replacement, and I could understand how much they coveted Anakin.

The Order 66 trigger would be broken with enough time, but Master Jedi had to do it, and singly. I had not heard from Cody if he made any progress in hacking it. With millions of living clones, we just didn’t have enough covert access to enough clones to get them all free, through surgery, without leaving evidence. So commanding large groups of troops was high risk and every Jedi who did was warned of the trigger in their clones.

That this had been done to _all_ the troopers was painful, but that could still be a death sentence for them if they tried to countermand others.

More of us were going out to help in other non military ways, to remind ourselves and the Republic that we were not military only. We served the Force first.

Most importantly personally was that Anakin should not turn to darkness.

When the planning to protect the Republic and Order ended, I reported the hostage crisis and how Palpatine was skillful enough to attempt corruption of more than one at a time. How a Force bond only lessened the pressure.

“They resisted, were not corrupted?”

That made me shake my head. “I don’t think it was close. The weaknesses he sought to exploit are healing and they are on their guard. They might still be susceptible to control or being overpowered, but not easily turning.”

They’d already received my report, so the clarifying questions went quickly.

Master Windu then asked, “What are your plans for the Padawan? She should have sworn before she was named Padawan.”

I didn’t want to face how irregular it really was. “She is too mature for a child’s path, but still needed to learn shielding. As Padawan she belonged in the safety of the Temple, but she would stand out too much to be with the Initiates. Her progression in the Force answered with visions of her own. We lost so many brothers in the Sith-spawned battles.”

“Attached, you are.”

I had to bow my head. I was. “I believe that she would make a fine Knight, despite the irregularities. If she had never come, the visions from her world would have happened.”

With a slight smile, the Healer Che asked, “What are your plans if she were to be permitted progress?”

“Her focus has narrowed to Force techniques and the lightsaber, even more since her vision. She should go to Ilum. If this was a peaceful time, I would suggest she work with the healers in the Temple. But she is growing able with the lightsaber for the briefness, but I do not foresee mastery due to her late start. Her interest is centered on where the Order and Code fail its goals. Not to reject them like grey or Sith, but repair.”

I knew she hadn’t originally planned to stay past convincing the Council about the Sith.

“Continue your Padawan’s training, you will. Decision will be made.” Yoda was neither warmly approving nor coolly critical. He tended toward tradition.

The Council dispersed and when I returned to our quarters I found Anakin watching a holo. He paused it.

He rarely indulged in entertainment without his Padawan, so I had to ask. “What is that?”

“One of Vora’s collection, something she mentioned made me curious.” When I moved a chair, he made a change with a slight smile.

The vid showed an ice planet and walkers.

I asked, “What question?”

“I wondered what she saw in my son Luke. She said she’d had relationships on her home planet but not like mine with Padmé. Someday, I hope he meets someone like Padmé or Vora.”

Anakin’s children becoming adults seemed like an odd concept before they were born. I doubted Anakin would be able to spend as much time as he had with his mother, but Anakin would fight to keep them. He was so happy at the prospect of seeing them grow.

The fair young man in the holo… I asked Anakin, “How old was she?”

“Ten, maybe? I haven’t asked. He would be far too old for the Council, too. I don’t believe there _is_ a Council. I think that could be another reason she...”

Luke was definitely Anakin’s son, but I didn’t recognize the man who was rescuing him from the cold. I thought their Yoda seemed cryptic enough that I had to smile. I was horrified by how the revelation nearly broke the boy, but he escaped. When I looked at Anakin, he was rubbing his own prosthetic, but faintly smiling with pride.

When the story ended, I needed to meditate about the vision and nudged him to his rest. Vora was sleeping in her small room, still dressed, with legs hanging off the bed.

I moved her so she would sleep properly on the bed, but she turned closer in my arms before resuming her snoring. Her face was so rarely this still, the cloud of dark hair above her exposed ears.

It was late, but I was still reluctant to return to my bed.

It was late, and I needed to sleep.

It was late.

###  \- Vora

I had had to do some digging and tinkering to learn how to set a sleeping alarm when I got here. I didn’t want to wake anyone else with my alarm. But today, I was still a little tired when I woke. Not seriously, but tonight would be an early night if I could manage it.

While sleeping in was possible, I didn’t think it wise with Mace expecting to meet me to nag or expel me. I’d crashed on my bed and felt itchy, so a shower was first. Long showers were limited to on-planet luxury, _my_ home on Terra had no shortages. I wanted to avoid deserts like the plague.

While I chomped on my breakfast, I practiced my shields. I didn’t know why Anakin and Obi-Wan were out, but I envied their youth and stamina, free of the threat of arthritis in a decade or so. I planned to meditate and see if Anakin’s insight helped.

I fell into a doze the first time, and I rested before making another attempt. Several more and I was swimming in an infinite ocean close to a sandy shore. Other life swam, floated, or waved its fronds in the currents. It wasn’t exactly the blue energy that matched the other Jedis’ images, but I was fine with it. That fit well the philosophies of a living Force too.

An unfamiliar chime came from the door, and a less familiar Master was beyond. I hurried to answer it. “Master Windu?” I gestured him inside.

“Do you understand why I am here?” He didn’t take a seat and looked irritated.

So I remained standing too. “Lack of oath and not following procedure that students have followed for many generations?”

“Yes.” He drew out his response and sat down.

I sat as well.

“Your Master advocates your studies, he seems to be attached.”

I wanted to roll my eyes at that. “Isn’t that a consequence of the Master-Padawan bond? Text and video aren’t enough to teach Force techniques, let alone morals.”

“He is still too attached to his previous Padawan.”

That made me frown. “Is this about a stubborn primitive or him? He is a product of your creche system and I completely doubt that he has failed in any other significant way. I doubt any other Master would have kept Skywalker centered as long and that would be a waste. He’s a good kid who’s sometimes in over his head because of excessive expectations from that damn prophecy, and you’re blind if you can’t see that.”

After a second, he chuckled at that reaction. “Master Jinn would have liked to meet you, too.”

I waved at the earth tech now tucked into the corner. “You know the core of my knowledge, a collective vision.”

“And that is the center of the problem, to you the Code is an ephemeral vision, but to us it is a proven set of axioms.”

 _Duck and Weave as he shifts_ _his attacks_ _…_ “No, any code must be able to stand strong against its challenges, but still be flexible enough to adapt to new knowledge and circumstances. How long ago was the last formal change? If the meaning of a word changes, it becomes a secret code that only some will understand. That _already_ separates the Jedi from the common people. How much can they respect you when they are well on the way to thinking that the Force is only a hokey religion, and all you’re good for is fighting with your fancy swords and losing worlds. The Sith may be behind it all, but ignorance of the Order is not all their fault. They don’t understand you or how the Jedi and Force relate to them.”

“The Code is very simple and succinct.”

This time I could not resist rolling my eyes at that blind platitude. “It’s too damn succinct, clearer language speaks to more people. That core doesn’t really forbid marriage or love in a score of words. Passion and emotion do not always fight peace. A grand passion could drive a ruler to build a thing of beauty to celebrate a lost loved one. I could have a passion for chocolate, but that’s pretty weak as a reason to become a cold and cruel bitch who destroys. Dark passions, destructive emotions, _those_ are the problem, that thing you must restrain. Agape is a word we have for brotherly love, the kind of benevolent, compassionate, protective and forgiving emotions. The kind of all-encompassing love to give up your life to save another or a world. Jedi are all over that kind of love. Claiming that emotion and passion are all bad is denying that pure benevolent love, to give it all up for the greater good. Throwing out the baby with the bathwater… err, denies the truth of that emotion and how it is part of you all.

“Denial also diminishes you. Discouraging the lighter emotions makes you more like the Sith than it should. Both sides are afraid of the benevolent emotions. _They_ show none, which means they give full reign to the shitty impulses. Unrestrained emotions do not have to mean it is of the dark.”

“What do _you_ think needs change?” Doubt could not be much stronger in his voice.

“Make it less brief, less poetic. Some words have the same meaning, adding nothing to understanding. A few words could be tweaked to clarify, because the last editor was too much in love with single word concepts. Really, four words could improve your intent. Serenity becomes apathy and passivity, and those are why Poopy-tine out maneuvered you.”

He hummed silently. “That leaves one unchanged...”

“The last one resists fear, which underlines many of the darker emotions. Fear is often physiological and too far inside the primitive parts of the brain to completely remove. Control is the best you should expect.”

“Agitating for change at this time is dangerous for the Order,” Windu frowned. “And I will _not_ allow that. We are under many pulls that harm my bothers and we cannot lose our focus in war.” That was gravelly and determined.

I shook my head even as I replied. “I understand that. _I agree with that._ I don’t think I can swear to an oath I see as doomed to failure. When I came, I expected to be buried in the Healing Halls where I didn’t need any oath.”

“Yet you had a vision of fighting a Sith Apprentice.” Mace’s disbelief had a touch of mockery… or humor, it wasn’t clear.

Rubbing my arms, I admitted, “I’m not sure how _that_ happened, though being in the Team’s wake probably covers it. I want to save them, and all of you from that future.”

His face changed and he nodded.

The silence while he thought or studied his navel, stretched out. Then he spoke again. “So you will not disavow passion? No matter if you are expelled?”

“I will not disavow the lighter emotions because the _darker_ ones exist. I try to control my darker impulses, but mine are usually more self destructive and not likely to injure anyone else. I really don’t understand the driving passions that attract evil bastards or dark lords. Some are more borderline and might have been prevented, like Anakin was.”

I sighed. “If I was expelled, I’d probably study the Republic more, its history, species, technology, social fabric. After the Stupidus is defeated, I’d love a lift home. My planet is a little nuts and might… choose poorly if you make contact. A bunch think they _like_ the Sith, they’d be the types to stand up high to welcome invaders. I do not want Palpatine to find them and get a huge pool of apprentices. If I can use the Force, there will be more than me...”

“There is more.” There was a hint of a scold in that tone.

“I’d like to talk to the man who had the original vision of another Skywalker over forty years ago. If the Republic wants to make contact, I can warn you of problem areas. The biggest is that there is no unified government, beliefs, economy… anything, so it’s like the varied societies of the Republic squabbling within one world. If you don’t want to, that’s okay too.”

Another moment of thought and he admitted with a sudden smile, “I would like to meet the one with the Force Vision also.”

I wondered how many might hitch a ride just out of curiosity. “There will be shock, anger, fear, and joy. We thought we were alone in the universe, and we get childish.”

“And why you left?”

“Faith, intuition, the Force? I don’t really know yet myself. Dr. Campbell warned that turning aside from a fated quest doesn’t work to prevent it coming for you.”

Mace stood. “Speak to your Master about piloting. Annotate your objections to the Code for me. May the Force be with you.”

I floundered for the response. “And with you.” It felt strange to say it.

When he left, I searched the tea stash for something stronger, _anything_ stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the original trilogy isn't tagged, but it does influence this story. I decided not to tag, because it _has not happened._ It should be clear by now, that especially Luke and Vader are influential, even if they never appear on stage. Are you you guys okay with that?


	13. Course Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Windu's decision causes disruptions...

### \- Obi-Wan

Anakin and I finished a training session, droids set to a difficult level. We hadn’t done this for a while, between training Vora and sparring on active missions. But we needed to resharpen our skills, preparing for the Sith attack. We could not outright attack him without some proof or evidence of crimes. He’d kept his benevolent face.

We were warned and we were preparing.

Preparation today included a message to Cody about their training status. I wasn’t sure if and when I should recall them for Temple defense, to prevent them being deployed without us.

Mace would speak to Vora, he did not wish interference while he questioned her convictions. I wanted to be present, to warn or explain, but he did not want any coaching from us.

When Anakin and I returned from a training room she seemed fine, a little thoughtful, but well.

I stepped over to where she was peering down into a cabinet. Her top curls nearly reached her nose and her earrings had disappeared at some point, so her ears looked delicate and exposed. Her Force presence was quiet, so I wasn’t sure _how_ she was. “How did your meeting with Master Windu go?”

Vora straightened up and spoke without any heat. “Okay, I guess. It ended up with a lot of philosophy, some word analysis, with some bits of psychology and physiology. He instructed me to write up one area and to speak to you about piloting...”

 _Piloting?_ That was one curriculum Mace had been most reluctant for Vora to study. That she would have more ability to betray and disappear, or whatever his suspicions told him. That suggestion said he was going to rule _in her favor_ to stay.

“Vora!” I saw that she hadn’t realized it. “Vora, his recommendation going to be in our favor.” I hugged her.

Vora hugged back and then looked up at me, her blue eyes unreadable as she cloised and then reopened her mouth.

I brushed a strand of her dark curls off her forehead.

“Obi-Wan.” Her face didn’t move as she looked back at me in the rippling silence.

Taking a deep breath, I bent over and kissed her. Warnings echoed through my memory as I pulled us closer together, a warmth spreading through and around me.

Vora’s lips were soft and she sighed when we pulled apart a little. Her eyes were bright with delight, and the extra warmth didn’t fade as I took in her calm face and bubbling presence.

“Well,” I managed to say.

“Well, indeed.” Vora said with a smile.

A cough reminded me that Anakin was still in the room. But he was grinning, his Force signature smug.

Hers was bright and clearer.

My plans for the rest of the day had disappeared. I could not remember what I’d planned an hour ago.

Vora told Anakin, “You go visit your wife or something, I think we need to talk.”

“Yes, _Padawan_ Vora.” Then he was gone.

She moved over to the eating bench without letting go of me. “That didn’t break you, did it?”

 _No…_ “Stray thoughts that wouldn’t be fruitful, left me surprised. You’ve mentioned returning home many times.” That always made me sad.

“Staying without purpose, without someone... I would not have come here if I had to leave someone behind. ‘Home is where the heart is.’” Her arm felt good around me.

That made me feel better, and I moved my attention back to the training that Mace suggested. But that was not what I said. “I was not looking forward to your leaving the Temple.”

Vora’s body shook and I felt the humor before she spoke. “We just got back yesterday.”

“We will be leaving again, soon.” I couldn’t help getting disturbed about how I was failing the Code. With that came the additional guilt that _she was my Padawan._ My responsibility to guide and protect. An offense older than the Code, abusing my authority over younger and innocent Jedi. I’d had enough problems when Anakin’s affection had shifted at one point of his training. That had been so tempting after a painful period of another loss.

Her pinch brought me out of my thoughts, somewhat. “What’s weighing on you? Let me help.”

“Take your pick, Vora: the Code, you’re my Padawan, training, & fighting in a Force-vision...” Then I remembered Anakin’s vision that I was fighting off tears, and Vora’s of losing her battle.

A too-familiar bitter taste of grief loomed like a ghost over the future that was still in motion.

Vora rubbed my back a little. “Shh, don’t worry about it too much yet. We just have to make sure you keep following the Code otherwise. I wish I’d recorded what I said to Mace because it came out pretty good.”

That made me smile. “Mace probably recorded it to share with the other Masters. I’ll get a copy eventually.” _Unless they decided I was too compromised_ _with this attachment_ _._

She nudged me. “I felt that. What’s so bad?”

“Vora, I’m _your_ Master and you’re my _Padawan_.” I swallowed. “That’s even worse in our traditions. It would be bad enough if we were both Knights, Masters are supposed to be equals and beyond passions. But with a Padawan…” It reeked of unrestrained passion and the Dark side.

“Stop that!” She was shaking me. “I’m not twelve years old. I’m not even a sheltered twenty three. _That’s_ who rules like that are to protect. I’m _older_ than you. I’d be the cougar on my world, the one scolded for being with someone younger, no matter how bonnie.”

Not ‘ _home_ ’ this time, flashed through my thoughts.

“Obi-Wan, I don’t _want_ a different teacher, who’d get something up their butt when I do something odd, or I get in an argument with Master Windu.”

“‘Want,’ Vora. Jedi don’t concern themselves with want.” I only realized how harsh that was after I said it.

She snorted. “We are _not_ getting deep into that right _now_. I want water, I want sleep, I want oxygen, Obi-Wan, and those are aren’t forbidden, are they? That word is not Dark, so don’t clutch at that.” Vora paused and sighed. “I don’t think any other Master would let me continue, and I must be prepared before Sidious and Niquus attack.”

I worried about when my connection to her began clouding my judgment. I didn’t think I’d made any major errors. I’d consulted with other Jedi on almost every one.

“Damn it, Obi-Wan. I _will not_ be relegated to be the child role while _you_ decide my life.”

My next breath seemed heavy, like it was made through syrup. “That’s why I’m the Master.”

Her pain was clear. _-too soon too soon-_ “I had hoped… well… well.” Vora stood up and circled the room before she sat again, her signature nearly gone now from shielding that almost glowed. “Should I contact one of the Masters to find out what’s next, or is that your job, Obi-Wan?”

“I will discover who can take on a bright and talented Padawan.”

“Riiiight.” She bitterly laughed at some thought, but didn’t share it.

I didn’t need my Force-sense to know that was a change I didn’t like. _Why?_

“Like there was a _crowd_ of Masters jockeying to choose me as a Padawan. Council doesn’t know what to do with me. No one wants me, no one ever wants... Why do you think I had no treasured career, no children, no spouse at my age? That I hared off, tilting at some _stupid_ windmill…” Vora’s voice broke and she took a shuddering breath, her signature tightened into sharp edges.

An old pain echoed her words, but I didn’t know what to say.

- _ **Why**_ _should I stay?-_ Vora looked me in the eye with forced calm. _“_ I won’t be in the right place. You don’t want change. If I had today to live over, I would have gone to the archives. At least then I’d still have hope. The service corps… no. If I give up everything, it must have meaning. I’ll get home somehow.”

I couldn’t admit why home changing again hurt so much.

###  \- Anakin

I caught more than enough of the talk that became a wreck. Their auras were glowing with pain. I wanted to talk to Padmé about this but I didn’t have the time with them fracturing like this. I was getting upset, too, feeling their strain. Vora was angry and despairing enough to want to leave Coruscant.

 _Vora, wait! Don’t say it._ _Don’t go._

_-He just barricaded himself into being the spitless Jedi Master. Looking for someone to pawn me off to. Rejected.-_

_Meet me away from our rooms. I’ll be there soon._

Her aura firmed and then smoothed out. I knew she was moving, but my old Master wasn’t. I wasn’t sure whether an appeal to Master Yoda or Master Windu would be better. Normally Masters didn’t interfere with other Masters, but I’d never wanted their meddling before, even a little. They knew about her, and Obi-Wan was not…

Master Windu suggested piloting lessons to Vora, so I- I needed to speak to Obi-Wan before Vora.

I tried to run a calming exercise. I had to trust that the Force approved.

I opened a comm channel to speak to Padmé. When she replied, she wasn’t in her official robes. “Padmé, are you returning to Naboo soon?”

Her tones were the more stilted she used when we didn’t have complete privacy. “In the near future, as no urgent business is scheduled for the Senate.” The question was unspoken.

“Escorting you home will give me time to train Padawan Meyers in piloting next.”

“I will petition the Order for escort.”

I mimed brushing her cheek. I should explain. “He’s reacting much like he did before.”

I could see that she understood and we said our farewells.

Next was the harder one. I attempted to surround myself in the approved serenity before I returned to our quarters. The common area echoed aching and his door was shut. I could feel he was meditating, but not very calm.

I found pointless chores to stay busy. He knew I was here.

When he came out, he looked older. “You heard?”

“Bonded to both of you, how could I not? I’ll start her piloting instruction to Naboo, if you will approve. I think I found a way to help her to connect to the Force better, but there hasn’t been a chance to really test it. Will you be petitioning for a new Master? It might take time.”

Obi-Wan would not meet my eyes. “I wondered if Healer Che might, with her interest in...”

“Her Padawan might not appreciate that.”

“Too bad you have one, you’re already teaching her.”

“Neither would _my_ Padawan deserve to lose her Master.” Ashoka’d achieved many things, but he had no right to cut her out, no matter any trouble she got into, or _his_ attachments. I was getting angry now, and no longer afraid.

Obi-Wan expelled air in frustration, harsher than a sigh. There was plenty of competition among Initiates to become a Padawan. I skipped ahead, but Vora would be expelled for being far older. She needed a Master who already knew her secrets, and that was a very small pool.

“How will I explain it?” His voice was flat.

I had to pace across the room. I was so angry he wanted to abandon her because of the Code. “I don’t know. Most will see this as a rejection of her being a Jedi: her diligence, her talent, or her dedication to the Order’s ideals.” I knew she didn’t deserve that. Rejected Padawans ended up in the Corps and I could not see her going there.

“I will reveal that the fault is mine.” Obi-Wan had paled.

He was missing something important and I had to remind him. “You’re forgetting one more thing. Vora’s not a child to accept the Service Corps’ limitations. She’s made her own way as an adult for many years. She won’t stay.” I _worried_ about her safety away from the Temple.

“Tutor her. You’ve done more lately than me.” He sounded a little desperate.

Masters Yoda or Windu would not like this, but I didn’t see any good in breaking their bond. Even less in forcing Obi-Wan into something he didn’t want.

I had to wonder if he wanted it too much, but that wasn’t the immediate problem. “Send the approvals. This training run only buys you time, Master.”

“I must master myself.”

That was part of the problem and I left Obi-Wan before I got angrier. It did not take long for me to find Vora where she was watching the loading of a supply ship. “What happened?”

Her eyes were red but face clean. “You heard the important part. After you left, he kept getting more stuck in his head. I don’t think it was really the Code. He just short circuited on the Master-Padawan relationship, no matter what I said. I reminded him I’ve got over _ten years_ on him but _nothing_. The other thing that bothered him was training and fighting, but dammit, I’ve already gotten through that without flailing like some snowflake damsel. I should have waited, but I thought that kiss was _important_. That _he_ wanted it...”

“It was, Vora. Mostly because he hadn’t noticed he wanted to. There were a few others I know of, but they’re gone.” I was never quite sure how much he cared for Satine as I didn’t understand his lack of rage at her death. I now regretted that I hadn’t warned Vora about that, because she seemed good for him.

She sighed. “I still want to see Sidious dead. He’s too much a snot to allow access to anyone else. It will take both of you to beat him, so Obi-Wan must get his act together. I’m optional, any Knight or Master could take on the Apprentice better than me.”

“Visions don’t come as optional when we saw the same battle. No other Jedis were close.” I wanted to encourage her, but not raise false hopes. Obi-Wan believed the ban for too many years.

 _This_ would be hard to tell her. “Obi-Wan asked me to tutor you on piloting.”

“Oh… I see. I should warn you, I have a problem with heights.”

I wanted to laugh at them both being uncomfortable with heights, but her sudden surge of terror was vented.

_-Vora?-_ Obi-Wan,  seem ing worried.

She looked back into the main area of the Temple and frowned with sudden anger. _-_ _I’m_ _ **fine, Master**_ _Kenobi_ _-_

I shook my head, leaving Coruscant was a very good idea. I wasn’t sure how much difference that would make. “We should be leaving for Naboo soon. You’ll be getting live instruction from the best pilot in the Order.”

She managed a small smile.

“I’m going to see Ahsoka and check to see what she’s studying and make arrangements. She should leave her latest round of classes soon, but I’d prefer to wait her Trials until after the fight. Do you want to come?”

Spirits lightened, Vora admitted, “She’s a cute kid, but I’m too pissed to be fair to a teen’s concerns right now. Go on. I’ll be fine.”

For my own curiosity, I pushed at her shields as I left but they held firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when things are going in the right direction and life takes a ninety degree turn...


	14. Retrenchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Obi-Wan caught up is his protector and Council roles, it falls for others to figure out what to do next. Doing something useful is one way to cope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but doing some remodeling, so updates will be less regular this month,

### \- Vora

I watched Anakin lope off to see his own student. She got a raw deal somewhen and I should make sure he spent more time with her. I wasn’t sure about the protocols were supposed to be.

I used his suggestion again and slid my hand along the floaty Force-jellyfish in the sparkling blue liquid vastness that overlay the hanger for a moment. Now calmer, I saw a Jedi some distance away climb into a small ship with algae glowing on the hull.

That pilot could be me at some point soon… unless I really, really sucked. I felt disloyal in hoping I did. Transports and larger vehicles would be cool, but all I could think of was that fast swooping in speeders and X-wings. I agreed with Alistair about swooping, as I never thought retching was a good look on me.

I wanted to get away from the pain. I didn’t care much where they were going, I just wanted to go. Looked like no one really wanted me here except Anakin. I didn’t want to be a sponge on his wife, like some poor relation who wasn’t really related. I should stay but didn’t know how to get through this.

Asking masochist Obi-Wan for tips wouldn’t help.

I wasn’t going to go back to quarters until Anakin was back. I didn’t think I could resist too many choice words for my chicken-shit Master. He didn’t like me like I’d hoped. If I _had_ jumped the near monk, I’d expect him to be surprised, shocked, some kind of upset. He had to choose or I would be the jerk.

I never expected him to reject me so completely.

Whatever impulse led him to kiss me, he obviously regretted it deeply. It wasn’t attachment like it was for me, it was just physical.

It wasn’t that for me, and I didn’t want to stop. I also didn’t want someone guilt-ridden who wouldn’t look me in the eye.

So that meant I got to nurse a broken heart. I’d done it before many times, I’d survive. And I’d look again when I was past the sadness. Probably after this war, there had to be someone else for the stranger in a strange land or I’d try to go home and pick up my life.

_If_ I survived, my vision was not promising.

Healer Kohl wanted to help Dooku. I wondered what would happen to him now. I’d better ask, as piloting promised to keep me busy for a while. I went to the healing wing, which differed far less than I expected from terran hospitals, only that they didn’t overlight quite to the point of ghastly.

After my waiting for a time in the hall, the Healer found me. “Padawan Meyers, is there a problem?”

“No, Healer Kohl. I wondered if Dooku was going to be treated or merely imprisoned.”

“Treated, if we can. So few Darksiders have been examined outside combat. His reaction to you says that non-Jedi or at least Jedi who were not here when he left might not trigger his rage at the Council.”

“May I speak to him? I don’t understand why he left.”

“Hmm, we will have to monitor to understand that as well.”

I didn’t care, of course prisons were monitored. I was led back and down some levels and wards to one end of a short hall with a single doorway. Even I could spot some defenses.

The doorway was open with some kind of field already dissolving as I got close. When I reached the sill, I knocked on the edge of the door.

Dooku looked up without much interest, his eyes a bronzed gold. “Someone who knocks? Do come in… Ah, the nameless Padawan.”

“Vora, what would you like to be called?” I saw the room was plain, but had some storage that admitted this was not a temperary holding spot.

“Tyranus.”

“ _Really_? An archaic word for despot or dictator? Wouldn’t that have fit your Master better? …” I could not resist poking him. “Wait, don’t answer that, this isn’t an interrogation. I _don’t_ want you to think that’s why I’m here. I want to understand why you made those choices. Was there some philosophy or rationalization?”

His nostrils flared but all he said was, “You are older than other Padawans.”

I nodded. “Great observation, Sherlock. Are you sure you prefer that name? When I find names awkward to say they usually come out as something silly, and that one just begs for something scatological. Most of the Sith names strike me that funny and too easy to mock.”

He frowned. Once he thought about it, his eyes started glowing gold and I felt a shove at my shields.

Then came his surprise.

“I’m not stupid. That’s the benefit of age… usually.” I knew he was older than me.

“Call me Dooku, then.” That was grudging, but calm.

“So is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

He frowned. Frowned was an understatement. “No.”

“Must be boring in here. My quarantine’s two months seemed like forever. Can you tell me a story? Something before the beginning when things got bad, maybe something annoying or nice.”

He made a face, but neither got angry nor started speaking, so at least I was keeping his interest.

“How long have you been a Padawan?”

That seemed a safe enough question. “Jedi found my isolated planet almost a year ago. Maybe it’s recessives, but Force ability is expressed oddly there and I could be spared.”

“That’s not the truth, or whole truth. You followed Kenobi into Council room, or was it Skywalker?”

That didn’t bother me, but I wasn’t going to confirm my Master if he had some grudge. “I may not be interested in counter espionage, but that doesn’t mean you get some details for free. I’m still a newb, for all I know, you can flap your arms and fly to the moon.”

That made him chuckle. “What have you been studying, the usual?”

“I’m new to the Temple. How would I know if it’s usual? A lot of everything but mostly: Force techniques, the lightsaber, and soon piloting.”

“Ambitious for your first year. Have you dreamed of Ilum yet?”

I was still surprised at the prospect of learning. “I already earned degrees on my homeworld, so study is not new. Not exactly a dream, but I did see a green blade.”

His eyes weren’t as molten gold, but more the normal brown of Sir Christopher.

Then he started. “Who is this Sir Kristofer?” He’d sounded clinical.

“A respected actor on my world famed for his playing Saruman and Count Vlad Tepes. Actually he had crowds of my mother’s generation swooning. He gained great fame and honor from his skills. He looked enough like you to be your twin.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I assume he died.”

“Yes. He played some great roles in his final years and found even more fame in a later generation. Why did you decide changing sides had a better retirement plan?”

Dooku’s face had remained interested until my question sank in. “You _dare_ question me?”

I shrugged. “You’ve been asking me things, too. It’s long been a philosophical question of mine. Despots, Dictators, and evil lords of Latveria are as hard on their minions as on their enemies. And even once they conquer their kingdom or assassinate their uncle for rule, it doesn’t do them any good. They don’t find any kind of happiness: personal, family or romantic. They rarely build anything notable, other than fortresses. They run their lives like they’re immortal, but don’t make anything that lasts after they die. All their efforts are futile. What does winning power really accomplish for them?”

He turned aside and refused to answer.

_One more._ “Your question?”

He smiled and it wasn’t friendly. “There is a darkness on you, Jedi.”

My smile was sad. “No kidding. I’m grieving, but I will recover, thank you. I’ve done it before many times when family or friends died. It’s no excuse for being an idiot.” _Qui-Gon would be appalled to be an excuse._

“ _You_ didn’t know him.”

“I doubt _you_ really did, either. How do you think he would react to recent events if he still lived? Which is worse, reacting poorly to a changing galaxy like the Council, or joining his killer’s cause?”

He leaned forward like he wanted to reach out and kill me, but he only said, “Leave.”

I stood, nodded, and left the cell area, wishing I was sure If I ‘won’ that round.

Kohl greeted me. “That was fascinating. Will you be able to come again?”

“Probably not for a while, I don’t have time. Starting a new course another priority one.”

“Make sure you pass my thanks to your Master. That was the longest he’s spoken.”

Maybe that would be my specialization, helping the Dark tainted. Problem was, that I didn’t know how often I could face that. It felt like crossing a tightrope on a pogo stick.

###  \- Anakin

I chose to meditate in the common room, hoping to head off anything extreme when they met. Vora was muted and sad and deep in the Temple.

When she came back she was preoccupied but calm as she dug out something to eat. “Hey there, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway to his room, angry. “What were you _doing_?”

Vora paused, but her aura remained calm. “Exercising compassion. Healer Kohl wanted me to pass on his thanks.”

“He’s a Sith. Imprisoned for the harm he’s done. You can’t have tea with him like an old friend.”

“You must have gotten the recording already, Master. Kohl was monitoring, too. Better he not stew with nothing to plan but mayhem.”

I had to calm myself at that, remembering how I lost my hand. “Can I see the recording, Master?”

Vora hugged me with apology and settled beside me.

Obi-Wan queued the recording. “Add any relevant comments, Padawan.”

She didn’t add that much, just held my hand during it. “Here’s where he made a half-hearted push at my shields, but that was the only time.”

“He’s locked up, of course he’s limited. That doesn’t mean he’s safe, Vora.”

“I _never_ thought he was safe. He’s like serial killers and mass murderers on my world. Our mental healers study them to be able to spot them better, catch them sooner, and maybe prevent more in the future. That eye change thing, is it a physical contamination or injury, or the Force? If it is the Force, why don’t _your_ eyes glow when you push your limits on the Light side? Some of the more thoughtful people on my world wondered if it was some kind of virus passed from Sith to Sith. Maybe co-dependent on the Dark side. Do all darksiders have that, or just Sith?” She looked up at me sadly. “How close did you get on Tattoine? Are you carrying the marker already? Can it be neutralized?”

“I...resisted it when I could. I don’t want to test it, Vora.”

“That leaves Dooku to study this. Sociopaths are often charming and smart, but lack any empathy. I don’t think he’s completely gone if his Padawan’s death hurt him that much. He still reacts to simple sympathy over that. The pursuit of power doesn’t heal the hurt or do much to fix most _real_ problems, that’s why the Sith are a dead end for Force users.”

I smiled over her head at Obi-Wan, but he looked disturbed at her ramblings. Her spirits were better, and I wondered what would help his.

His signature finally smoothed out again. “Do not go back.”

“He was becoming exactly the monster his master is, using and destroying pawns, right? I sympathize with his pain, but every death, every betrayal, erodes that.” She paused. “I don’t think I can walk that tightrope too often, but I want to help.”

“ _I could_ order you as your Master.” Obi-Wan’s arms were crossed as he glared.

Vora’s face fell and her hands twitched toward him.“You could. I’m wary, but _not afraid_ of him. This is _his_ second chance since he didn’t die. Visions on my world imply darksiders can recover from even longer in the Dark, but I don’t know. I doubt I could check far enough in the Archives to confirm or refute that. Helping Dooku is both compassionate _and_ proof of concept.”

Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he gave a faint smile. “Somehow I thought my second Padawan wouldn’t be going off half-cocked into trouble as much.”

That humor, as faint as it was, was a good sign.

“Regardless of that, Anakin will be tutoring you in piloting, as well as lightsaber and Force techniques as he has been.” He clenched his teeth, but didn’t add anything else.

“We’re leaving tomorrow for Naboo as escort for the Senator,” I said. I couldn’t help the smile for my extra time with Padmé.


	15. Padawan's Jaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outsourcing piloting lessons does not solve anything.

### \- Obi-Wan

My retreat into meditation was not fruitful.

I could tell Anakin and Vora moved around the Temple as I attempted reaching serenity. I remained completely aware of Vora’s presence, as fully detached as I should be.

Finding serenity, suppressing passion as demanded by the Code, meant my failing would not hinder our responsibilities, my responsibilities. There was no other for a Padawan who seemed likely to face a Sith apprentice too soon. No other who could roll with the passions of a late arriving student for the second time.

One who would not be drawn into that emotion. That was my weakness still, and I must face that.

Healer Kohlaes'irn quickly sent the raw interrogation recording of Dooku, with thanks for my assistance. That was a surprise as I knew nothing of it. While it wasn’t exactly an interrogation, it was a civil chat between my Padawan and Dooku. The civil part was the surprise.

Before I could find any sort of calm, Anakin returned making plans for travel and more time with his wife. Vora returned as if she had no secrets.

As if she hadn’t been trying to persuade me into breaking my vows to Code and Council.

With their pilot training away from the Temple, I could check in more sealed records about the Sith and Darksiders’ interference. Perhaps that study would help bring me peace.

In the morning, I went to the docks where Anakin said farewell to his Padawan, with silly reminders and banter. Vora looked cross, though her annoyance was directed at him.

Ahsoka spotted me first. “Master Kenobi!” She looked like she wanted to ask a question, but she looked at her Master and didn’t.

“That’s okay, Ahsoka. It’s probably not a good idea to have someone young with me after we get the Senator home again. I might make a right turn and fly into a red giant or something dumb.” At Ahsoka’s alarm, Vora looked at her eye to eye. “No, I’m not that silly. But your Master will be trying to get me up to speed after many years without training, so it’s going to be boring when I’m not making mistakes. I don’t think you need to hear me swearing all the time, it’s not _that_ educational.”

That got a smirk from my Grandpadawan. “You must have all _new_ improper language for Master Kenobi to scold about.”

That made Anakin snort.

Vora laughed and started to turn to meet my eyes and share the joke, but aborted that with a deep breath. Holding the smile she said, “Foul language isn’t as satisfying when you have to explain it.”

“Maybe I’ll cover some of the choicer Huttese ones this trip,” Anakin offered. “Can’t know _too many_ insults.”

“This explains some of your challenges with Diplomacy, Padawan.” I felt calmer.

Anakin tried to look grave. “Master...” His facade was not holding well against the smothered snickers of the Padawans.

I was his age as a Padawan, and he was already a Master. It was an odd juxtaposition to watch others go while I stayed.

He looked at his Padawan and started over. “Master, would you check on Ahsoka’s progress in her studies if we are gone for an extended time?”

I nodded. Their planned journey was little more than Naboo and back with some training stops, but well I knew of the detours that came up. My first worry about this training run appeared, but it was too late to change now. They carried their satchels into the courier ship and then Ahsoka and I watched them lift off.

“Master, have they argued before?”

I looked at the Padawan. “They’ve disagreed, but not for long. They are similar in many ways.”

She snickered. “I think she was more annoyed, and Skyguy ignored her. Reminded me of him and you.”

A thread of fear showed below the humor. “Padawan, I regret that you might be disturbed by this. Vora is rushing to catch up with a Padawan’s skills before a Force vision comes to pass. Your progress as Anakin’s Padawan should not be affected. He will not allow it.” Despite my errors of the previous day.

Looking up after the speck in the sky, Ahsoka added, “She was mad at him about something, like she was going to scold him. A Knight, too.”

I walked her back to the teaching wing, asking about her studies. Then I went back to a more public meditation location than I’d used lately, hoping the lack of reminders beside the fountains would help.

“Disturbed, you are.” Yoda spoke from near in front of me after a time.

I looked up and noticed that no one else was nearby. I doubted that was an accident. “I meditate to calm and reclaim my serenity.”

He tapped his stick against the cobble. “Warned you were about attachments, not just for your Padawans.”

I could not pick one point where I made _the_ wrong decision.

“Meet the Council will on the Code. Questions the Council may have on your Padawan’s report of this morning.” He paused. “Busy your Padawan has been. Her progress, hastened or slowed by attachments?”

“Hastened,” I sighed. “She seeks her Master’s approval, and I am concerned what she might do for that.”

That made Master Yoda chuckle as he settled on a meditative pose on the grass. “Thus do all Padawans act. To protect their Master’s reputation and serenity, _some_ Padawans conspire. Well do I recall the same from Master Qui-Gon’s Padawan.

“But she...” I couldn’t make myself finish about what she did.

The old Master looked at me piercingly. “Truly?”

"...No. I- I’m responsible, Master." I didn’t want to betray a memory, nor should I abuse a Padawan’s trust.

The Grandmaster sighed. “For such reasons, the discouragement of attachments is wise. Jeopardized are decision making and calm resistance to the Dark Side. Few bounds know youth and passion, like young Skywalker.”

I wasn’t feeling very calm.

He tapped his stick against the cobbles. “With age comes the mastery of passion. Perhaps in her third decade, mastery will come.”

“She is older than me by some years, Master.” I should not leave a truth unsaid. “She is usually calm, through even her chat with Dooku.”

“Hmm. In this, not a Padawan is she?”

_That did not feel right._ “I am her teacher, Master.”

He shook his head and settled to meditate as well.

The Council, or at least a subset including myself, met with Master Nu for several sessions about the Code. She presented earlier versions, and the tiny changes in traditions since the last Sith period were surprising in their cumulative effect. Mace found some events that triggered the changes suspicious for external manipulation, and he hoped to trace those events back to find traces of the instigators.

No major changes were contemplated by consensus, but the Force was life and living. Our responsibility was to the living, not just one political unit. It was clear that the Chancellor needed to be stopped, but Jedi could not be assassins. So we were committed to a waiting game.

Those were harder.

 

Master Che noted to me that Dooku inquired about Vora from his guards. I wasn’t sure I could remain calm if I spoke to him after Geonosis and all his ploys and schemes since then. I still could not trust him after all the deceptions even pain from those plots. Back and forth, neither side winning a decisive victory, leaving both Anakin and I angry and unsettled with every confrontation. The last one as Rako Hardeen, the critical wounds were not even Dooku’s.

Of course now the reasons for why that mission was so kriffed were clearer. Not that it made me feel any better. Dooku facilitated that rift without even realizing. I could have hated him for that if I hadn’t put so much effort to cleansing that emotion while my return was revealed. Guilt was harder. That left me with a messy soup of issues with my once Grandmaster.

And _no_ inclination to visit him in his cell.

 

I found that my searching the archives about Sith appearances intersected with Mace’s. He suggested that there might be negatives in the physical changes the Sith undergo, but the information was scant. The few cases of redemption from the Dark were often very close to falling or very recently Fallen.

But how recent was recent? _How far could we risk everything for one Darksider?_

 

Late one night, Vos hauled me out of my quarters and also out of the Temple. Down and down we went as he deflected every question with aimless chatter. Finally we entered a very small Cantina that held only a handful of slow moving customers in its smokey gaze.

I blinked, checking again that nothing in the hazy air or anonymous beings around us was a risk.

“Alright, Kenobi. You’ve been keeping to yourself for months now, you’re not even out fighting the Seppies with your troops much lately. Is this Council favoritism or this mythical Padawan I’ve heard about?” Vos gestured for a bottle and glasses.

He may be a Master, even more experienced at covert missions, but he had known me far longer than Anakin. “Yes.”

My shot glass was knocked out of my hand and he got annoyed. “Kriff it, Obi-Wan, that’s no answer! Do I have to steal your light saber to get a solid answer?

That was no idle threat and I got another glass. What to say? “I do have a Padawan, one with visions of two Sith in the Temple. Anakin saw the same battle. So her instruction is being- rushed. The Separatists are a distraction from the Sith’s coming.” I stopped there.

Vos disguised his thoughts with a large slug. Then he grinned with a light in his eye that was never good for my comfort, his tone more sleazy. “I had my thoughts you were getting _closer_ to this one, but you haven’t been teaching anyone for weeks and still living like a hermit.”

That made me think of that first vision. “Anakin’s working with her on live piloting right now.

“Caught your flinch, Obi-Wan! You _are_ closer. You dog.”

“No,” I frowned. “She is passing through the common attachment to her Master phase. We all do. There is no time for any distractions.”

“You _need_ the distraction, my friend, and I know just the place.” Vos dragged me off to- certain establishments more often than I was comfortable with.

I wasn’t exactly comfortable this time either.

 

The press of Council business, recalling our troops, and encouraging Ahsoka was almost enough. I missed both my Padawans, and that was _all_ I allowed myself to think.

During my meditations, I felt alarm and danger though the bond. They yet lived, but alarm became the focus of combat. I could not identify any more than they lived, and I found myself moving quickly toward my room to change for travel.

“Faith in the Force you must have.”

I didn’t even turn from my hurried packing. “Faith I have, there is no death in the Force. That does not mean I welcome that separation.”

“Affect their battles from this distance, you cannot.”

I knew this, but I _should_ have been there. My brother, my Vora…

_Oh, Force._

###  \- Vora

I couldn’t say that the outbound trip was that interesting, the Senator had paperwork, and Anakin had heavy teaching. I had plenty to study, it seemed that my only breaks from theory and sims were training sessions with Force and light saber. Speeder sims came first, having simpler controls. I tended to freeze and threw up one time to Anakin’s surprise, even as a sim.

Then I studied _this_ ship with it’s odd silhouette. That would have been embarrassing, and doubly so if Ahsoka had come with us with her being so far ahead of me. On the bright side, it would have been _more_ embarrassing when she defeated me handily with light saber. After all, she probably had been training with some kiddy saber since she was four. I _expected_ Anakin to kick my butt, he was a Master at this stuff.

So I cycled my embarrassment at light saber. into the sims. Luckily for me, the AI never tired of repeating some things. Even with Anakin and Padmé's frequent mutual preoccupation and training detours, we still reached Naboo’s local space quickly. I was glad that Anakin did the piloting.

I refused to spend much time mooning for Obi-Wan, and sims were a better distraction than video games used to be. I liked the lessons bent on the physics and engineering basics even if the FTL jump had a good bit of handwavium to me. The terminology was too different from Terran.

When we landed, their private parting before the hatch lowered was so sweet. It could have have been _too_ sweet, because I was still missing Obi-Wan so much.

I only indulged in daydreams directly before sleep. I slept better, even if I wasn’t getting over anything.

I’d thought we were going to leave Naboo immediately, but I was wrong. Anakin wanted to show me the sights around the place, only a few of which were hinted at in the movies. I wanted to splash in the fountains, but it all seemed Versailles formal, not Vegas fun.

At Anakin’s good mood, I asked with a smirk, “You’ve been here a lot, haven’t you?”

“Ever since I was a child. It’s beautiful and wet.” His grin was much younger than his usual more serious expression.

I looked upward before I heard the screaming engines. One, then another, was taken down by some emplacement, but two more hit the flanking artillery placements in kamikaze hits. I started running, having already fallen behind Anakin.

I didn’t know where he was running, but he was easy to follow. He had to be running for Padmé, maybe in that outbuilding. Another wave of what looked to be modified speeders was reduced by one last set of defense guns.

Anakin pushed upward in a leap for a speeder that swooped too low.

I wasn’t up to that, preferring ground level, and ran for the other that was bringing some fighters too close to land at an elegant pavilion. Blaster shots evaded or blocked, and I ran my saber through the engine as it went by. No circling for another run for them.

Attackers spilled out of the speeder as it did a header.

Things were moving too fast for thought, between dodging and attacking, until I was the only one left standing.

I spared a moment of disbelief and spun, feeling for Anakin’s direction. His speeder was down too. Suddenly a ghostly transport that felt like a drone, hit the pavilion, more than engulfing the open-sided building.

The building was intact a bit over a hundred meters away across the shallow valley.

_Anakin! Get out!_ _Now!_

_-Which way?-_

_Over_ _here!_ I spun looking for anything solid for cover, and all I had was the enemy speeder. Tipping it over gave me an eight foot barrier. When I looked, Anakin was flying across the space in huge leaps, carrying his wife.

They were almost there when I heard the whine of the transport and I ducked behind the speeder, too.

Then the ground shook with the roar of the explosion and debris thunked into the barrier.

Sirens were speeding in our direction, and Anakin was reassuring himself and Padmé. I didn’t feel any threat now. I didn’t look at the closer bodies and sank to my knees to enjoy some quality hyperventilation.

“The Separatists grow more than bold.” Padmé observed, far calmer than me.

This seemed like too much planning for a headless snake to me. “Their Sith general was held in the Temple when we left. They _should_ be flailing.”

“I doubt he held much power, so they won’t miss the loss.” Anakin was scanning the remains of the skirmish. “I don’t think the Sith _can_ give up much power to their apprentices.”

That calm comment forced a double take from me. “You’ve been studying the holos.”

“Who else could? I can see from the outside, errors I never made. But even Obi-Wan sees it as a horror, rejecting the Living Force. I need to understand enough to defeat him.” Anakin looked older again.

“You _and_ Obi-Wan fight him. I’m not going to lose my arm so you can get too over-confident.” My stomach churned at the last seconds of the vision again.

As we argued, Padmé greeted the extra security, most of whom swept her back to the palace proper. A few of which went on to the rubble to check for any survivors. We started walking back and I was glad for a few minutes of quiet. I used the Force to revive myself so my sleeping body wouldn’t get in the way of their forensics.

After a few minutes, Anakin finally spoke again. “You seem to have an affinity for the Unifying Force.”

“I really don’t know what to say to that,” I said after another minute. “Does it make any practical difference in my training right now?”

A smile reached his eyes. “No.”

“So what now?”

He looked back to the smoldering ruins. “I want to stay here, to protect her. But the Chancellor and his empire...”

I stopped and pulled him faster back toward the palace. “All right, Obi-Wan. _You_ don’t get to decide what risks she takes, _she_ does. Beyond a certain point, nobility is stupid, and you just found that line. Don’t make me pull you by your ear.”

Anakin didn’t resist after the first steps and shrugged off my tow, a tiny smile on his face.

It took hours of mostly waiting while Padmé supervised the cleanup from a chamber in the palace. Listing what I’d done to security and hearing the body count sounded impossible, but no one else seemed to think so.

At last it was just the three of us and Padmé said, “Come, we will have privacy in my personal quarters.”

The huge rooms still had a greater air of formality than I was used to, but both she and Anakin noticeably relaxed. She got a quick kiss from Anakin. “I will return in a moment.”

I looked at the elegant sofa and asked him, “Can you spot me a one page etiquette guide?”

“Don’t worry about it in here.” He threw himself down on a plush chair.

I wanted to start the scold now when he wasn’t distracted, but his wife had a right to know. That was the whole point.

Anakin looked a little evil. “Perhaps you should start planning your battle report.”

Like any adult, I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

Padmé appeared again, scrubbed and in more casual clothing to sit on the arm of Anakin’s chair. “You have something else to talk about?”

As her husband was avoiding replying, I started. “Anakin is a great guy, but he’s under the impression that he gets to decide by himself whether you are to be at risk or have a right to decide for yourself. I hope you will excuse him as he knows so few married people.”

“Vora, I forget you were not raised in the Temple. You know many wedded people?”

“Personally? _Scores_ of couples. My never being married was unusual. Some married more than once in my family and friends. Being overprotective is common, but leads to problems.”

She coughed over a smile. “Being protective is sweet, but drawing extra notice politically causes more attacks of every kind. This will not change until after the war ends.”

I turned a glare at the less amused Jedi. It was his turn to talk to his formidable lady.

“I want to stay here and block attacks like that one, Padmé. I should return to the Temple as that appears to be the main target.” He knew what he _should_ do.

“We always knew we had our duties, but risk does not alarm me a much as when I was starting to lose you to anger, Ani. I will return to Senate soon enough.”

I could almost feel her encouragement… then again maybe I was. He was upset, but not extremely so, so he should work it out. I excused myself, some droid would know where I could get to our ship. Tired, I was antsy because I wasn’t cramming.

In the early hours of the morning, ship’s time, Anakin returned. It was dark outside, but I was running another sim. I was afraid he’d tell me to pilot the lift-off, but very glad he enjoyed piloting that much. We only went to the outer limits of the system where I started to work with live controls. I could not see that much adrenaline as a high.

“Are you sure that hunk of rock has no life?” My teeth were clenched as I carefully and slowly set the controls. I was trying _not_ to remember sci-fi movies.

Anakin started to laugh. “Positive.”

It was a bit of a jar that rattled my bones when I landed but the ground was solid. Then it hit home again, I _was_ exploring strange, new worlds. This asteroid probably didn’t have much to offer but a place to practice, but it was another world.

Space exploration was something so many Terrans wanted. Something I was too old for, like the planned ship to Mars. Had there been any changes since I left? I doubted it, even limited priority on space was a Cold War and prestige thing. Bureaucracy was so slow. Was Earth safe like the Shires in Jackson’s movies, or the harsher Shires in the books? I had a pang of homesickness like I hadn’t had in months.

“Vora? Let’s do that again.”

Taking off was easier, but landings got better. Anakin seemed to be dozing, but I _knew_ he wasn’t. Out here in space, my only markers for time passing were hunger and sleep, not that I got a lot of that. That must be the real weakness of the Force pick-me-up, skipping sleep too much. Could there be Force lack of sleep psychosis?

When it came to asteroid fields, I got the heebee jeebies again as I piloted. Larger, smaller, coasting, spinning, slow, and fast, it took me far too long to figure out that this experience would generalize to other environments. I was too tired for more than a half-hearted glare.

Not many days later, Anakin noted, “We’re down to just _those_ noodles, ready to go home?”

He didn’t twitch in the other cockpit seat, so my next task was obvious. Then I could sleep for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postings still a bit off due to remodeling.


	16. Bridging the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Ilum is finally arranged as part of exams.

### \- Anakin

We’d been gone from Coruscant for more than a month. Vora was reasonably competent for the important things, enough to get us away if Obi-Wan or I were too injured. I trusted the Force for the rest right now. But I knew events were still passing on Coruscant and my only hints were Obi-Wan’s quiet. The Force had whispered that it wasn’t time to return, before now.

I wasn’t sure what happened with my old Master and his Padawan. Her signature smoothed, and his had as well. At times I wondered if she stopped caring for him, but she’d pause at times without saying a word. Obi-Wan was fine, I could tell that much even from this far.

Seeing them together should answer the question.

I was sure she needed to go to Ilum. She still needed training in some areas, but judgment in battle couldn’t be easily trained. Battle was coming, and I’d learned the hard way not to disbelieve my visions. For Ilum, she needed Council approval, even if I didn’t when I replaced ones I’d lost.

If they didn’t approve it soon, I’d go anyway to ‘replace’ mine. And if a kyber crystal happened to speak up...

Vora was still nervous when we landed at Temple and Obi-Wan brought Ahsoka to greet us. With her present, we stayed away from deeper subjects.

I went off with Ahsoka to review her accomplishments, but it didn’t take long to realize that Obi-Wan had been checking on her nearly daily. I didn’t know when I could have her accompany me again like a Padawan should, I felt sure I wasn’t leaving Coruscant anytime soon. My vision of the Temple battle held no knowledge of her location, and that scared me. I wanted her far away and safe. Even if she got mad at me.

“What’s wrong, Skyguy?” she asked suddenly.

“I had a vision that left me unsettled, with what it didn’t say. It is of Dark events.” I could not say more if I wanted her to obey for this.

She looked up. “Maybe it won’t happen, Skyguy. Maybe it is just a dream.”

“Not when another Jedi saw the same battle, maybe more.” My smile was forced. I had to hope she was far, far away and safe from the chips and the Sith.

I returned to our quarters when my Padawan left for a class, and there Obi-Wan and Vora were politely ignoring each other. Most of our conversation was bland reports on the attack and training. Obi-Wan noted his time in Council and Archives, and it sounded like he was a little bored while we were gone.

Vora went to bed early, perhaps still tired from all the short nights she’d had on ship.

“What do you really think of her training, Anakin?” Obi-Wan was calm.

“She’s more like a Senior Padawan now, with holes in her academics and in her knowledge of geopolitics, but that never bothered me all that much. Vora’s far overdue for Ilum. _Now,_ before the next _Crucible_ run.”

“Does the Force tell you this?”

I didn’t think I knew, and shrugged.

He sighed. “The Council plans to send Initiates and younger Padawans to Ilum when the attack seems immanent, and it may take weeks for their Gatherings to be completed. The timing is not set yet.”

That relieved me. If the Temple did fall, Ahsoka would be safe for a time.

“Vora leaves in the morning.” My old Master’s voice was cool.

“Have you mastered yourself?” My voice may have been cold too, after all his lectures about that very thing.

He looked away and there was a long pause. “Not yet.”

I doubted he could, if he had not by now. “If you want to talk… find me.” I _thought_ seeing Vora would be better for him.

“You may be right, but not yet.” He looked at Vora’s door and then back at me like he wanted to say something. But he did not. “It will be a quick run to Ilum.”

“Who’s taking her?”

“Another of the Council. We are too attached.”

###  \- Vora

“Avoiding me you have been.”

That greeted me when I reported to the courier ship in the morning, and I got nervous. “Maybe a little, I’d rather avoid… disturbing Council members.”

He hummed. “Like that about the council, most Padawans think. Yeesssssss... Or maybe you think of _me_ as some puppet?”

“On my world, yes. What else? There’s no such thing as aliens. But you’re damn intimidating in real life. My ancestors didn’t even have _the printing press_ when you were young. You’re a living treasure trove of history, not just Jedi stuff.” I paused to take a breath. “You symbolize too much to treat you like a person, and I don’t want that.”

“Fair the universe is not. Pilot you can. Do so.”

This was going to be a long trip under the magnifying glass. I lifted past orbit. Once I got the coordinates, I carefully set the course and went into jump. His pose of indifferent serenity was far more polished than Anakin’s.

“Why do you want to be a Jedi, explain.”

That was a fair question. Too bad I hadn’t thought about it. It as more of an ‘of course’ for Anakin and Obi-Wan. “I hadn’t started out that way, I just wanted to prevent Anakin’s Fall and the Empire. I’m not brave.” That wasn’t everything and I was struggling for words. “I think I wanted to do more than _play_ at being a hero from holos and games. Luke and Leia and Han were among my heroes.”

“...And Master Kenobi.”

That was ironic and I had to laugh. “Yes. But you have to remember, I was a little kid, about ten when I first saw him, or his older version, forty years ago. I _liked_ Luke far, far more. Obi-Wan was so _old._ He had gray hair and looked older than my grandparents. Far too old for me to think much about… especially when he died from Vader.” It wasn’t as funny suddenly. “Now, it’s the other way around and I’m older than him.” The universe wasn’t fair.

It never was.

I forced a smile. “There’s nothing like work to keep you busy until you heal. Good work is even better.”

He seemed to be playing with his stick. “The Code should allow more emotions, you say. But controlled, yours are.”

“Emotions are not binary, but a sliding scale. Yeah, extremes are bad, and even good ones have the seed of a dark flaw. Justice becomes revenge, peace becomes apathy. Bad mouthing the positive emotions means Jedi avoid them, even when they would connect them with the people they protect. If the Republic and its Senators liked you and believed in you, outlawing you would be impossible. Be more visible in your good works at all levels of your society, not just the Senate.”

“Feel strongly about this you do.”

“I believe in the Jedi and your ideals. I found it so sad that you might fall to that arse.”

“To share our fate, you chose, despite the visions of your artists.”

That was old news. “No one said I was the _brightest_ bulb in the crate.”

He started asking fewer philosophical defend-the-thesis-questions, and more final exam. I knew I was very weak on cultures and races of the Republic, and tried to not feel guilty. Months was not enough to catch up on a lifetime’s worth of study.

When it came to the Force, I had no idea what or how he would test me. Instead I was released.

I wondered what Anakin and Obi-Wan were doing. They seemed calm enough. I set up to do another piloting sim before bed.

Woken at an ungodly hour, I had to demonstrate shielding, ‘don’t look at me,’ and moving objects. I wasn’t as able to move objects without an emergency, smaller objects hardly at all.

That seemed to amuse him. “Finally, to your visions we come. Of two visions, exist others?”

I shook my head a little frantically. “Two’s enough. The Temple invasion, and the attack on the Naboo pavilion.”

“Hmm.”

“I never had any visions back on Earth...” I was surprised when he stopped there about the visions.

“Practice, you have not.”

It took too many seconds to guess the meaning of that cryptic statement. “Sorry. They tag-team me on that. A lot. I didn’t think of it.” My face got red with shame.

Training droids were both easier and harder to fight, especially when I did it blind. They didn’t telegraph their attacks at all, and there weren’t any emotions to overhear. But, I also didn’t have to worry as much about breaking one. I preferred a _live_ teacher to more drill.

So I was back to the heel to toe practice of piloting and lightsaber, along with the occasional meditation. I missed the guys. All I could tell was that they were healthy.

I was lonely.

I didn’t need a lot of company, but I wasn’t _this_ much a loner.

Then I landed at the beacon, and at planetary dawn I was turned loose to find my way in. Instruction as scant, more a list of don’ts and I handed over my training saber. There wasn’t a lot of time and I wanted out of the open wind. I had to resist making wise cracks for people who weren’t there.

The door gate looked like it was sealed with something like a puzzle box without any hole. I looked and it was too dark to see any details.

It was too cold. The metal had to be subzero as spit froze immediately. It began sliding off in the morning light, so the temp might hit a toasty in a sunny sheltered spot. I could faintly hear water dripping as the sun hit the door.

Pushing on the lock with the Force didn’t help, I was sure it needed more power than I had. Anakin could probably flick a thought and waltz in, but I couldn’t. This wasn’t the time to overpower it, but think like a rogue.

A rogue without any lockpicks.

Well, if it was a lock, it had to have something like tumblers or magnets, something that moved the bar. And there had to be space for it to move to, an open position. The bar had to be something solid and cold resistant… metal or some composite didn’t matter, but the location had to be…. There! Slippery hard, cold and secretive. The bar needed to be with its tumblers and fill the space. The jamb was not its true home...little Force fishies would nudge it along.

_-click-_

The faintest of sounds and the massive door pivoted to reveal a dripping shower across the door arch.

Inside was a mass of what looked like ice or quartz crystals clustered in streams along the sides. Tunnels like some Mammoth Cave with milky quartz veins went off in several directions. The awe was lessened a tiny bit because I’d seen the same in red, blue, and green caverns on wide screen vid games once upon a time. It as still cold in here, my breath puffing in the reflected light.

I didn’t feel any of these crystals calling me, though I could feel… something reflected and refracted in all directions.

Walking further in, the tunnel I was following was moving slightly uphill. I saw other tunnels on either side trending down, all strewn with the clear crystals. The crystals kept wreathing along the inside of the rock like some kind of shining ivy, or arterial sclerosis.

That was right, I was an exotic mitochondria, looking for that special plaque.

I reached a cavern at the top of the rise, and nothing was there. Well, thousands or maybe ten of thousands of crystals in this room alone, but none were calling me.

Nor had any in the millions I’d already passed.

Maybe there wasn’t a crystal for me. My crystal was destroyed in the Trinity tests before I was born.

I wasn’t _good_ enough for _these_ crystals. _not good enough not good enough not good enough…_ Even magic crystals rejected me.

G ritting my teeth, I refused to sob. 

I was going to disappoint Anakin now, too, just like I had my Master. I wasn’t a _real_ Padawan, I was just here for practical reasons to keep me out of their hair.

Fake Jedi deserves fake crystals and these all looked like quartz. The kind of thing I used to throw across a cornfield when I stubbed my toe. Maybe one of those had been my _special_ crystal?

Mocking specialness seemed appropriate.

_I was wasting time_ , and I kicked a stray rock down a tunnel before I tried to calm down and derail my panic.

The light had shifted through the gaps but still seemed more like noon. I knew I only had so many hours, and my little hamster brain ran in circles instead of making some bright insight...

I had to try harder, at least to go down with style.

Then I’d hide in the security cell until the war ended.

The echoes were the problem. I remembered both of the guys scolding me to focus. The spot where I stood was clean enough, and I sat down to meditate. Hardest to forget was the time pressure, but I stood in a watery tunnel where tiny strands of kelp waved in between the embedded crystals. Everything was a pale blue and tiny fish nibbled at the crystals and strands.

Now an almost sonar ping came from the one direction, a school of minnows swimming back for me. I walked that way.

An abyss beckoned in front of me and I shook my head until the Force sea was gone. There in front of me was a chasm, where pieces were still sliding in. An island platform rose that wasn’t much bigger than the column that gave it support from ceiling to abyss.

And Murphy’s Law said that the one crystal over there, nestled like some hyacinth in the spring, was the one I wanted.

Looking around the cavern, I noticed the light had shifted, The sun would be going down.

I had to hurry.

_The clock was ticking..._

I tested the chasm, there was no invisible bridge, no ledge around to the pillar, it was free standing above a crevice that was well over a hundred foot deep. The bottom was out of sight, even if I felt like rappelling. Nor did I have any equipment, and my hands were already sweating, despite the cool.

I had less time and I _**had**_ to get across.

It wasn’t that far: twenty feet and a bit higher. More than enough for my acrophobia to make me stutter, unable to move for a long, long time.

But the drop… I had hawks flapping in my gut and I was ready to call it a day. Let real Jedi do it, the ones who knew what everything normal was here.

I could see the disappointment in Obi-Wan’s handsome face, his blue eyes cool without the sparkle of humor…

_Shit, I still had it bad._

But he would be disappointed, as would Anakin and others who gave me a chance.

_Push up and over and grab the pillar. Just do it._

_There is no death._

I ran a few steps and jumped.

  


The stalagmite pillar rushed toward me and I grabbed it like an ambitious cheerleader clings to a quarterback. Once my heart slowed to something resembling normal, I looked down and saw there was enough of a platform to put my feet down.

The crystal was almost between my feet and broke off easily.

I looked at it. It still looked clear and I puffed some warm breath on an edge and rubbed it. It would just suck if it was ice, even more if it was sugar crystal. But all I did was polish the shine.

Got it, or close enough. Now to get the flock out of here, so I stuffed the shard into my belt.

This time I could only take a single step before I pushed, and I ended up tripping and landing on my back with a crash. Failed to roll to absorb the impact, too. When I looked up, the light had perceptibly dimmed and I started running back up the path and then down, hoping I was running toward the entrance where it was still before sunset.

Intuition was still working, but the entrance was blocked by a growing a wall of ice. It wasn’t complete, and I kicked the hole a little larger before ducking through the shards of ice.

Only a little light was refracted in the arctic snow and wind, but there was plenty to see the courier ship. As I watched, the door to the caves swung shut on its own. I trudged back to the ship, eager for the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in a remodel, hope to get back on schedule next week. The next chapter has a line that inspired a parody which will be posted at the same time.


	17. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step down, but so much time and so little to do... Strike that, reverse it when you know it's going to hit the fan soon.

### \- Anakin

I saw Vora’s ship take off later in the day. It was a conservative lift, but I only saw it out of the corner of my eye because I watched Obi-Wan. I still wasn’t sure if he really cared for her or he felt he as failing his responsibilities to her as a Padawan. Keeping away would not resolve it either way.

We could not argue the importance of her going to Ilum. I wanted to go along, not to help with her test, but… just in case. In hindsight, I should have mentioned my trips, at least in general. She never reacted to its mention, but most initiates spooked each other with tales of the horrors.

Even with the speed of a courier ship over the _Crucible_ , days would pass before she reached Ilum on the outer Rim.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to leave.

I touched his arm to stop him. “Who?”

“Master Yoda. I suspect he wants to see how much she has progressed by her own skills.”

I spent more time with Ahsoka and working with the 501st, all were antsy at the lack of assignments, but I didn’t want them going out to fight until the threat of Order 66 was past. My men had been detached and sent out without me a few times but I wanted to keep them here, much like the 212th was kept close now. Padmé was still off planet.

Obi-Wan went to Council meetings and not much else. He was too quiet, even for him. Many of the rest of the Order was out with their Clone troops and few were here. I had to think my lack of assignments was due to the visions of my fall, so I damaged too many training droids.

A chirp came from the comm, and I hoped for a message about success from Vora. Obi-Wan was watching me. He was suddenly tense, but he didn’t move.

It was a message to Vora from Healer Kohlaes'irn, she must have set me for urgent messages. I looked at Obi-Wan and wondered if he knew that in some way she _wasn’t_ trusting him now.

That hurt in a new way.

When I checked the message,  Dooku had stopped talking to the healers  again .  That was not a good sign, but I didn’t know why. I was  _ sure _ Vora would  have  visit ed him.

I  really didn’t  _ want _ to.

I flexed my prosthetic. A prosthetic was not my own flesh. It served me well, and Padmé didn’t think less of me. 

What had he gained? He was cut off from the Living Force as a Sith. Whatever deaths and destruction he’d done could not be undone or forgotten by the Republic. But he was in a medical isolation cell and I _had_ been walking the edge of his path on Tatooine. I understood the temptation of power more than Vora. 

Once I made the decision, it was easy. I needed to be serene and meditate first after disassembling and reassembling one of Vora’s tech. Healer Kohl was surprised to see me, but I was cleared and I entered the solitary cell.

Dooku was sitting in his cell and viewing a padd. “Ah, the Master’s _favorite_.”

“I have _one_ Master, I want no other.” I noted that resentment. “My wife and I are very happy.”

That made him frown, his eyes tinted bronze. “Is this more of the privilege of the Chosen One?”

That name didn’t bother me as much anymore. “No. I may be the first, but I doubt I will be the last.” I didn’t know how to talk about change, or _if_. “Padawan Meyers is away training, and won’t be back for a while.”

“Are you her Master? No, you still reek of your bond with Kenobi. _You_ do not truly have a Padawan.”

I would think about that ‘reeking’ later or his missing my link to Ahsoka even if he’d seen us together. “I am her friend, and for some reason she thinks you worth her time.” I kept clenching and unclenching my hand and forced calm again. “She has been right before.”

“Adding to the mystery of a mature Padawan. Change is surprising.”

“Change must grow like a living vine, not the point of a blaster.” Now I could see it better, as a contrast to the things I was angry at.

“Hmm. There was a great darkness in you, making you _His_ favorite. I saw a smaller one on her.”

That didn’t worry me. “ _Was_ being the key word.” I checked my awareness of Obi-Wan and Vora, and they were both fine. “Vora believes even _you_ could change. I doubt you want to if you’ve tasted too long from that cess pool.”

Dooku looked at the cell entrance, a sour look on his face. “Change that passes you by can be bitter. I am left wondering what else I missed.”

“I’m part of it like every Jedi.” I could feel the truth of that, more would change than a few words in the Code.

“Perhaps that is the first flaw, to think to force change alone.”

This dialogue was more interesting than I expected, even with skirting topics. “I thought that for a time and I was an idiot.”

That made the older Dooku laugh. “I seem to recall being told that at Council as well.”

“The Padawan went to Ilum.”

He nodded, perhaps a little smug. “Sluggard promotion is a flaw, hampering the most talented.”

That made me smile at the irony. “Here I thought you disapproved of the Chosen One pass.”

“It must have been just you.” That almost sounded like a quip.

I asked if he needed anything and I took my leave, surprised at how much I’d enjoyed the conversation. I’d never really interacted with him as a Jedi, without anger and battle.

_-You idiot! What were you thinking?-_ Obi-Wan’s upset crashed across my mind only just before I saw him. 

_ I was thinking that Vora would want to speak to him. But she can’t right now. _

He wanted to forbid either of us meeting with Dooku, but he would be the first to know if we changed. Instead Obi-Wan sighed and finally spoke aloud. “What was that he said that bothered you?”

_Oh, that._ “He wondered who her Master was. He decided it couldn’t be me because I still ‘reeked’ of _our_ bond.” I wasn’t sure what else to say, with how touchy Obi-Wan was now. He’d get the recordings soon enough. “Let’s go find some music.”

Obi-Wan looked doubtful, but we went out. We hadn’t been out on Coruscant much since long before Vora came. We were too busy and I was too angry. I enjoyed it, but I wished Padmé was here.

###  \- Vora

Master Yoda seemed both warm and remote when I returned to the ship. “Construct it you will with your Master’s assistance. Return we must. Short the time is.”

“Has something happened?”

“Spotted in the Undercity, the Apprentice will be before our return”

Awake again despite how tired I felt, I rushed into the cockpit and started my pre-flight checklists. I _had_ to be there before it hit the fan. I felt nothing wrong from them, though I kept checking. 

I barely slept all the way back, nor did I bother with more piloting sims. I worked with my light saber, hoping to force it into muscle memory.

The Coruscant cityscape around the Temple was unchanged and I could tell Obi-Wan and Anakin were near and not unhappy or tense with danger. 

“Beware the costs of attachment you must.” Yoda stood beside me. “Soon the Sith will act.”

“It’s far too late for that warning, I must deal with what is, not what I want. Then again, I think seeing the Sith in a touring production of _Gilligan’s Island_ would be charming.”

He smiled briefly and then moved off into the Temple. I finished the post-flight reports and then had to stop and think at just how weird this was to pilot a space ship. My little geek heart had a short melt-down. 

I felt the wrapped up crystal tucked against me and thought again what I should do to make a light saber my own with how limited the time felt. I was keeping to standard form, but thinking of accents. It could be obnoxious to mark it with a bunch of Earth things, the Jedi trended toward ascetic. 

Even the Darksider didn’t go that flamboyant on a personal level, no It or Joker clowns here for all their evil, they stayed close to the Jedi style cloaks and garb whether they realized it or not. I’d gotten to feel awkward in dressing different and mine had drifted into being nearly as dull in creams to browns. It was enough of a uniform to have meaning, even if I didn’t like it much.

_ Go, go, conformity. _

I had to pick my battles. Maybe I could emboss the grip later. It would be hard to explain and I wondered if I’d squirreled some clip art. Back to my room. Check for clip-art. Sleep. I’d fit talks with Anakin and Obi-Wan as soon as possible.

They weren’t in our common room when the long travel hours hit. Sleep just moved up the list because I was too tired to even feel disappointed they weren’t here to show off my crystal and babble at. 

The lights brightened the room, above what came from the window when I opened the door. I wasn’t completely surprised at seeing Obi-Wan sitting placidly on one seat, his leg crossed in seeming ease. “Obi-Wan.”

“Vora.” Strangely, he was looking for something to say. “I missed you.”

Tiny hope and greater sadness swept over me, and I staggered over to drop on the bed. I missed his company, too. “Yeah, me too. Master Yoda’s real quiet.”

Obi-Wan uncrossed his legs and leaned closer. “ _No_ , Vora. I am too compromised to truly be your Master in this. I _missed_ you, every day.”

That hope swelled and l lifted up my hand, too far away to touch. 

Steps or a leap, and he was next to me, holding that hand very carefully. “I… I am irredeemably attached to you, Vora.”

“Silly duck.” I lunged into him, knocking him down to the floor: hug, embrace, or just need to hold. “Of course I love you, Obi-Wan.”

We ended up on the floor, holding on to each other in a silent hum. I sighed as something thawed deep inside as the daydream seemed closer; he sighed too with his breath beside my ear. But after so many weeks of silence, I still wasn’t sure what _he_ meant.

The strain had only lessened, and my gut was still unsettled with what he’d said before. I lifted my head so I could look him in the eyes, touching his furry cheek. “I- I just need to know if you’re sure that you want to try… that I’m not a child as well as student.”

Obi-Wan’s speechless pause seemed to take an eon that triggered more fear with every millisecond. Suddenly he pulled my face down to his for a fierce kiss that left me breathless. During that he rolled us, his weight an anchor and declaration. “You’re not a child, my dear.” 

Forehead dropped against mine, his shields lowered. Our bond flooded like the tide, more immediate and intimate as I reached for his light, too. Days of worry crossed with a barren testing cruise. Staring out at fields of cows traded with an empty mission flight. Alone in the crowds, at cons or formal gala celebrations, fencing with words with no ally in sight. Loved ones were fewer for him, and I had a parade of friends, grandparents and distant stepsibs to show. 

A little more embarrassing were the things that we each found attractive in the other. His caring, compassion, and determination even when no one else agreed. His voice and looks were a dollop of whipped cream on top of himself, his quiet warmth and drive to do the right thing, especially for those he silently cared for. I know I felt a little mystified at my reflected image, but I could feel his affection. We shared bits of curiosity and understanding, until it was just us.

My exhaustion raged again and I lacked anything left to revive myself and wriggled under him. Thirsty to stay in touch as I faded, I slipped fingers under his tunic. _Sleepy…_

_And here is a bed, my dove._ The small smile was clear even with closed eyes. He must have been less tired, as he got both of us up onto the narrow bed.

I held him close as sleep carried me away, Obi-Wan’s brightness so soothing and comforting as I wanted him to feel too.

 

The morning light through the great window was muted than the way I liked it, but last night wasn’t a dream because a smiling Obi-Wan was already awake beside me, his fingers brushing my cheek.

I felt warm and lazy. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Vora.”

I felt a hint of trepidation from him when he cupped my cheek closer for another kiss. I wasn’t any more sure of what the customs were here. He was already worried about anything more public.

I wanted to run my fingers over Obi-Wan’s hidden planes of skin, to _see_ the map of his life. But his hesitance had not disappeared and this was fine, just to hold and be held. 

I was also afraid of when I would see evidence of old injuries, passed over in his mind’s eye. Too many could have been lethal and spazzing now was silly. 

“Shh, my dear. I am _here_ now. There is _no_ death, I will always be with you.”  His kiss was more careful and deliberate, asking and accepting my impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vora had a crazy moment talking to Master Yoda, but no one who would understand the joke... http://archiveofourown.org/works/11331693 In a Touring Production of...
> 
> Chapters may drop to weekly, the siding is still unfinished.


	18. Looming Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Anakin has a chat with the prisoner, Dooku. And Vora finally returned to the Temple with a crystal to make her own light saber.
> 
> The avalanche was trembling as the Jedi make their last minute preparations for the potential fall of the Republic. Nerves could be the worst...

### \- Obi-Wan

I had only lightly slept, though Vora slipped into a deep exhausted sleep. When I kissed her brow, she only stirred. It had been so long since I felt like this. There’d been attraction and comfort many times. Satine had been the only one that sang of attachment and futures when I had been the Padawan. But separation had brokered the fading of that song, leaving only fondness and trust.

When Vora shifted in her sleep, my body thrummed with her closeness. I wanted more, but not now- not now.

I knew I had wasted too much time and the Sith were too close to take any kind of leave. The Darkness would plummet any time and we knew what was coming.

So I simply held her as the hours passed, cupped her sleeping light and felt _treasured._

Vora’s attention sharpened as the light became the gray of dawn. Then we sat up, with instants of awkwardness as our bond loosened from last night. Our greetings showed discomfort and doubts. I worried about her fear as I tried to comfort her, though it was more grieving than burning.

“I missed you,” Vora said with a wry grin, sliding fingers under my tunic.

I shifted closer, close enough that more of us touched, her smoother skin was calming. “I started to pack up when I felt you in danger.”

“Didn’t want you to worry.” She slid her arms around to my back. “That’s going to happen, isn’t it, Councilor? I’d rather we won’t be parted as often as Anakin and Padmé, but...”

“That will depend on the Council. We should not benefit from any kind of favoritism.”

Vora sighed and then smiled. “I have my crystal. Yoda said I had to see you to learn how to make use of it.”

I still wasn’t sure how much he approved or disapproved. “Anakin has made many.”

She snorted. “I’d prefer you help me. I can’t help wonder if Master Yoda disapproved that we were separated for so long.

That gave me a pang of guilt. “I am sorry. I should have been there to train you.”

“I think I’m okay, though you need to speak to Anakin. He was separated from both Padmé and Ahsoka.”

“He went to see Dooku in your place...”

My dove scowled, echoing how I felt about it.

_-If we’re finally doing catch up, can I come in?-_

_**-** _ _**NO!-** _

Anakin was laughing through the door as we scrambled to look presentable. Then he came in, grinning. “Avoiding the topic was getting hard.”

I frowned at him. “You didn’t avoid it much at all.”

“Oh, _I did._ I was so close to shoving you into the ship for her training. But I worried that she’d get _no_ training. And Padmé didn’t deserve that mess.”

I scratched my beard, as I could not honestly refute that would have been a problem. “I’m sorry, Anakin.” I didn’t have more words for the many things I was sorry for. I hoped he understood.

I coughed. “So, my dear, what happened on Ilum?”

She settled into her story-telling and I was pleased at how she did. I held my hand out so I could see her crystal. It already felt of her. “You must get to the shop.”

“The clock is ticking...”

“Yes,” Anakin agreed. “Padmé is returning, because a major vote on the war is close. She doesn’t think there will be enough votes if she is absent.

How close had it gotten in my preoccupation? “Where are the younglings?”

“They will be quietly leaving this afternoon, along with far more protection than usual with Padawans, Masters, and no clones. Ahsoka’s included as a guard, though she doesn’t know yet.” His pride in her was gruff, but strong.

“Come on, I need to wash and get to the workshop.” Vora began to dig for clean robes.

I left to my room for the same and Anakin followed behind, asking with a grin, “Was I shouting this loud with Padmé?”

“Probably.” _Maybe I should strengthen my shields._

“Probably,” Anakin agreed. “Master Yoda’s ratings are in her file. They’re good enough.”

_Good enough would have been fine before the war arrived,_ she’d have time for trials and their preparation. I should not advocate for her promotion, my attachments would be a negative. Usually Ilum is several years into study as an Initiate but she performed well on Naboo and other missions. But now, every senior Padawan faced trials weekly that would not have been acceptable in peace.

But this battle was more important than a rank title. Was she ready? Was the Order ready?

The Council was meeting very soon.

I ate ration bars in a hurry, there wasn’t time for an honest meal in the cafeteria. Vora’s damp hair clung to her head when she made a face and grabbed some from the bin.

In the shop, Vora chose a simple and common design. Assembly of the crystal setting seemed to take forever to one used to how fast Anakin was with mechanical tasks. Attunement was quick, as Vora dropped deeply into the Force like a high dive.

It was no surprise that her crystal became green with more than a hint of blue.

I was nearly as proud as I had been with my own. Then again, I had been with Anakin’s, too. I held my hand out. “Your training blade, Padawan?”

I understood that instant of dismay in changing, but some other Padawan would need it someday. Vora clipped her lightsaber to her belt and I admired the way it shone in its newness.

Or maybe the leg beneath.

“My dear, before you left to train, you were having trouble with deeper meditations. How did you resolve that?” When she flushed I sent reassurance.

“Anakin asked me _why_ I trusted him from the start when I wasn’t quite trusting the Force wholly. Especially as his alternate was such an evil bastard for so long. Then he turned it to my trusting the Force for a longer time than I realized and that was why I trusted him. I also changed my mindset to the Force being an ocean all around, with eddies, currents, and storms, easier to feel than an abstract field. The fishies and the kelp on Ilum were an extension of that framework.”

Before I could form the words to ask her to demonstrate, Vora’s signature pulled in to become much more intense. I could almost feel the Force currents pushing against me, with seaweed growing from the darker depths below us. I felt a floating creature with fine tentacle tendrils as a school of tiny fish flowed around it. Each was part of the Force beyond vision. Her sense of wonder was clear. Then it all faded and she said, “It’s been getting fishier when I’m trying something new, like on Ilum.”

Oceanic metaphors for the Force usually come from sea worlds and amphibian races.

But time passed quickly and I needed to get to the Council chamber. We touched one more time as I strengthened my shields before I left. When I arrived at the Council chamber, only Master Nu arrived a moment behind me.

While we took our places, Master Windu spoke. “The younglings are being sent away to Ilum today with a large escort. Temple defenses have been upgraded and all remaining Jedi on Coruscant will be on alert.”

Master Galia added, “We have no evidence for what pretext he will use as his excuse for attack. It is coming, as the 809th Armored is due the day after tomorrow for rest and reassignment. They defeated a Separatist army handily without Master Fisto. The clones based here have been de-triggered for the most part, but they may still follow orders if they are plausible.

“I would prefer they not be put under that strain and have to fight their brothers, as much as possible.” Master Che looked almost ill.

Shaking his head, Master Fisto let go a trace of grief. “ _We will not have a choice._ Their combat gestalt may override the few who might resist. We haven’t been in a rest leave long enough to address the chips aside from a relative handful. I must speak with my Commanders if I am to slow them.”

Darkness was already swirling, and I had my doubts after seeing the actor leading the 212th. “Force be with you, Kit.”

That echoed through the air and Force.

Mace nodded gravely. “Injured and junior Padawans have been assigned to smaller spaces away from high profile target. They will be seeking larger groups, hangers, and medical. Here, most of all. Battle droids have been placed in those larger places to hog them down.”

I wondered, “Have we decided how we will deal with his pretext? However he chooses to justify his attack _must_ seem plausible to the Senate.” Palpatine was an expert at political maneuvers and I worried that he had found a blind spot we had no warning of.

Yoda tapped his gimer stick. “Out into the Light, must we bring their attacks. Justify slaughter our errors do not.”

The council agreed in silence, rippling around the room. The Order could weather truth better than secrets.

“Now we come to the matter of Padawan-who-is-not.” Master Windu said. “The Code must be given proper oaths, Master Kenobi.” His voice held the steel of conviction.

I worried about a conflict between my dove and a vow she would not fake. “What about the Code?”

Mace met my eye. “Our decision will be in your padd momentarily. Formal revision will be part of due process within the Order after the crisis has passed. Any other business?”

Silence, and the other Masters scattered.

I wanted to speak to Master Yoda as the others left to their preparations. “I worry about the Code and attachments, Master.”

That got me his critical gaze. “Warning Padawans about that, does not seem to be your strength. Nearly singing, your attachment is.”

That it did. I bowed, as I would not deny his words. “I do not wish it to interfere with our duties.”

“On that, the Council’s acceptance of this change depends, for you and for young Skywalker.” 

I needed to speak to Vora after I saw the new Code. _**I**_ was feeling nervous about her decision.

###  -Vora

I felt so bubbly, I thought I might float along toward light saber practice again. I didn’t care if it was Anakin or Obi-Wan. I recognized some faces as I moved through the Temple. I never knew what to talk about to the kids, and the adults were busy.

Really, I just felt isolated, by my secrets, by my emotions, and by my attachments. Few approved of any of it.

At least most of the secrets would pass soon.

Right now there was an edge of energy in just about everyone I saw, with the adults having a harder edge. I had no assigned responsibility, so I decided to see how Dooku was in this little free time. The Master Healer wasn’t present to approve, she must be in Council like Obi-Wan. I was cleared to enter, but I knocked.

Dooku seemed to be meditating. After a moment, he looked up and gestured to the mat. I settled in a similar pose and waited.

“I see that you have made your own lightsaber.” He spoke with his eyes closed.

I had to grin with that. “I wasn’t sure it would ever happen. Jedi are only legend where I grew up.”

That caught his attention and his eyes opened. “Perhaps that is why you don’t fear Sith.”

“We knew as much about the Sith as the Jedi. I thought a lot about legend and history, even wrote about it. I’m still seeking understanding, and I’d rather ask you than get something second or third-hand.”

“That is wise. Kenobi isn’t _just_ your Master is he? Your bond is clearer.” His voice held contempt for my Master.

I tried to ignore my flush. “I’m not some adolescent kid who can’t separate my emotions from things I need to do. I’m older than him.”

“Aren’t you concerned that I would take your blade? Break free?”

I tried to do the math in my head. “My guess is that you were a Jedi Knight and Master for about as long as I’ve lived, plus whatever juju you picked up since you lost faith. Few in the Order could slow you down if you really wanted something, let alone a Padawan like me. You’re curious about me because I am the unexpected harbinger of change in the Temple. I don’t think like the other Jedi, like _you_ used to.”

“I admit your presence and even the visit from young Skywalker are astonishing. Interactions are usually lethal after a Fall.”

My smile was grim when I looked at the older man. “Neither side can resist going ballistic, can they? Like some family feud on steroids. But _why?_ Why does power suddenly become so desirable after years? If you came to believe that passions are better, why is it always the destructive ones like fear, anger and cruelty that Sith get off on? Why isn’t there legends of the Sith who parted an ocean against a tsunami to save someone they care for? Love, compassion, hope, forgiveness, generosity, arts, and joy, these are passions, too. Bits I’ve seen, say that passions fade away for Sith as they grow in power. If power wasn’t why you left, why keep throwing good money after bad to get and keep more of it? How is _losing emotions_ better than denial of them?” I took a breath, as I hadn’t meant to monologue.

Dooku’s smile had faded. “ _Everything_ is a tool or an obstacle to Sith, even myself.” His pause was shorter than it felt. “I suppose greed of one kind or another replaces the passion that we started with, and _that_ leaves no room for other passions.”

“Is that for all darksiders, or for just the Sith?”

He looked at me with a trace of contempt but that faded. “The Witches have a more cooperative tradition, but they are completely biased about recruiting men. The Sith offered more, much more.”

I felt pity now, trading off a long career to gain an asshole master. “ _‘_ _For what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his own soul?’_ On my world, legends show how destructive getting what people wish for becomes. What have you lost? And I’m not talking about the Order and companionship.”

“Tools and obstacles don’t leave much time for companionship. And comfort can be so fleeting.” The older man waved at the rather sterile cell. “But then, you must be from some lost world on the Rim, or beyond it, to not know some of this.”

“Very remote, will-of-the-Force kind of accident.” A pang of homesickness went through me, a wish for hot dogs and lasagna and chocolate. I wasn’t sure how much of this longing I was over-sharing.

He was thinking. “So that was truth when you spoke of Jedi and Sith as legends.”

I shrugged, he’d answered a lot of my questions already. “Legends shared amongst us. We’re a chaotic mess compared to the Republic.”

_-Vora.-_ Obi-Wan was guarded.

Dooku chuckled. “That was strong for reaching into these cells. And such passion from such an _obedient_ Master, too.”

It was time for me to go. “Change did not come at your demands, but it comes. I’ll visit if you want to talk and I’m not assigned elsewhere.”

“That I understand, Knight Vora...” He waved me off.

I hurried back to our rooms, where Obi-Wan waited, needing a hug. He sighed after a moment and I leaned back to look him in his blue, blue eyes.

“I still don’t like that you visit him.”

“Isn’t people like him why we spoke of me working with the healers when I left Earth? I really wish I could speak with forensic psychologists or specialists in abnormal psychology about this, but they’re more likely to think I’m a nutter, too.”

He continued to hold me close without any heat. “You must take your oath as a Padawan, Vora.”

It seemed so sudden a change. I’d expected longer before an oath as Initiates trained longer, even with my being an adult. I knew how under-trained I was in so many areas.

“Shh, dove. You are progressing quickly, and Jedi never stop training. You _know_ I became a Knight unexpectedly.”

Feeling a wave of grief, I changed my grip to his arms, wanting to shake him. “But that was because your Master _died_. I damn sure don’t want that.”

He soothed my hair. “There is no death, my dove. You know that in your heart.”

“Yeah.” I took a deeper breath. “I don’t want you getting reckless.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. “Nor I for you, Vora. Your vision is troubling.”

_Oh, that._ And he _would_ worry that I couldn’t do the ghosty-thing. Not that I thought I could. “I know that. But I don’t look for fig hts, Ben.”

He traced my jaw and moved so little, to lightly kiss me and straighten up. “Jedi don’t have that luxury, Vora.”

I knew that. Like a tape delay I heard Dooku again. “He called me Knight.”

Obi-Wan caught up with my thoughts. “I believe you will be, soon enough.”

If it was _that_ important, I could grow a braid. “Do you guys do hair extensions for that? My hair doesn’t grow that fast…” I also worried that if I became a Knight, that could separate us. As Padawan I was _supposed_ to be with Obi-Wan, but promoted, I would be redundant for the kinds of missions he was sent on. Anakin was a far better partner.

“My dove. The Council will set you to your abilities. Trust your brothers, trust the Force.”

I tried to resist rolling my eyes at that, really, but that phrase was so programmed. People were fallible.

His voice held a some disapproval for that response as he stepped away to get a padd. “They have released the immediate change to the Code to me. Review it, you must make an oath.”

When I read it, there was only one word changed, though there were a few comments, like chaos did not refer to randomness. The change was in amending the single word to destructive emotion, a tacit change that not all emotion was Dark. “Where do I sign?”

His relief flooded into me. “I can take your oath.”

Anakin entered carrying something that smelled tasty. “If you two think I want to miss this, you’re crazy.”

The oath was simple enough and similar to other service oaths I’d seen: honor the Code, respecting life and helping the defenseless, improve myself, and be a good example. Though defending the whole Republic was a little scary.

We ate what Anakin brought as a small celebration.

Obi-Wan warned me, “Now, we’re getting you _proper_ Jedi robes, my dear.”

Anakin was laughing through the bond when I left and the entire way to the quartermaster with Obi-Wan. Otherwise more people would think he’d gone around the bend, instead of just me.

The droid had many fabrics, textures, and colors, as long as you liked browns. There were dull browns and chocolate browns and muddy Mississippi browns and the very dark hues that Anakin favored. But I knew most of my seasonal colors and white or black were right out. Mostly cream robes with a rust undershirt, boots that looked like normally tanned cow hide, and deep golden-brown giant cloak which I planned to leave in my room until I could wear it without tripping.

As droids didn’t sleep, I could expect it in the morning.

Obi-Wan’s expression had been very neutral, perhaps a little sad. As my Master he was supposed to acquire my clothing, as uncomfortable as it was for me. No one had bought me clothing for the last twenty-some years, aside from the occasional gift from my parents. But they had passed, and I didn’t know if they were in some christian heaven or the Force. Still, it felt awkward on a personal level.

_-Vora, time to train.-_

This would probably be my last before… before. I ran a quick calming exercise and managed a half-smile for Obi-Wan.

Without a word, he turned toward training areas and I hurried to catch up. Anakin was already there and drilling with some droids at what looked like a punishing pace. Then they fought each other. This wasn’t the bitter agony of a different history, but honing. I was getting more educated about the Forms, as little as the formal names mattered to me. I preferred Obi-Wan’s style, defensive and careful, but. None of them appealed.

While they fought what felt like briefly and hard, my session felt much longer, with corrections and commentary. Already reviving myself on the fly, they both attacked.

Snots and buggers. I didn’t lose any limbs, but I had nothing to brag about. It didn’t give me any thrills, but multiple opponents were probably a rule.

I rested while they drilled and then the cycle started again.

_-Enough, we need to be rested, too.-_

Sweaty and ready for both sleep and a shower, I didn’t remember walking back. I wanted to share the shower, but Obi-Wan was reluctant so I just washed by myself.

At first, I was so jittery I couldn’t settle into anything quiet: no study, no reading, no video. I wished it was anticipation for sex, but even the thought of that with the evil tsunami about to crash on us gave me all kinds of bad juju. So I wandered around, doing a little clean up, looking at my painting from home, and I even tried to meditate. I paced and paced across my room.

There was just this screech like fingernails on a blackboard.

My door opened and Obi-Wan stood on the threshold. “Vora.” He was both calm and uneasy.

I could feel myself biting my lip. “ _Please_ don’t tell me to meditate. I can feel everything just fine. I’m not really angry or afraid, just… nervous. I’m always like this before a big test or performance of some kind. The only effect is being a little short on sleep.”

“Meditate _with_ me, my dear, please?”

I’d felt him meditating hundreds of times in training, but not as much as last night. I didn’t know why he’d be upset.

This seemed different.

“You were so betrayed and hurt when I established our training bond. So I resisted demanding joint meditations- you were progressing well enough without. But I really want to now, Vora.”

_I didn’t know_ he could do puppy-dog eyes.

I wanted to phrase this right but no words came as he showed a traces of growing dismay.

So I started as carefully as I could, a word or two at a time. “I forgave that long ago. I would have avoided them myself, so it’s just as well you didn’t ask.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question.

I forced a smile. “Romeo guessed my interest and I had to convince him to let it go. He’s not subtle and would have been a disaster waiting to happen if he tried to help.”

His eyes got big in shock and horror, not quite feigned. “Oh, my stars. It’s far too easy to imagine his help.”

I couldn’t help giggling at the younger man’s slightly tone deaf impressions of emotional things, totally messed up from being a slave and then a Jedi. Shoving us into a ship would be high on the list.

“Come, Vora.” Obi-Wan took my hand and led me to the mat near the window and into face to face meditation poses.

“Heh,” I looked outside for a moment. “This won’t work as well when arthritis comes knocking, you know.”

I felt a light touch along my cheek and looked back at him.

“The forms are a mental aid, my dove. You know this. We can do this.” He was already almost unnaturally calm as his arm dropped.

“Yes, Master.” I closed my eyes to reach faster for the Force, a smirk forming as I felt his very close presence. I reached for it and jumped. _Cannonball!_

We bobbed at the surface of a starlight ocean, the stars moving and a cloud dimming a swath of the sky.

Obi-Wan coughed as he looked around. _-Joint meditations usually seek serenity and insight through the joining...-_

_-How much more serene can this get? Joy certainly opposes what Sidious wants to push on us.-_

_-That would tend to alarm other Jedi. You should learn the conventional technique as well.-_ He tilted back to float on his back. _-Mine is usually the stars and cosmic whole.-_

I settled back to watch a comet pass by and constellations shift as Obi-Wan explained. Slipping into sleep was effortless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's slow. I hope to get back up to weekly. The two day remodel is still unfinished after a month (waiting for extra siding and then gutters). And I'm waiting for a fan and keyboard to ship on a slow boat, so with only the cloud backup and a few hours a day on a borrowed laptop... Both stories are slowed.


	19. Attack on the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the Temple is immanent, but have they prepared enough?

### \- Obi-Wan

I doubted _any_ Jedi in the Temple were unaware of the coming danger, even without the Council’s explicit warnings. It would be today. Sidious, his apprentice, and forces obedient to him, would be attacking, a more crucial battle for the Republic and the Order than the ongoing war. We drew him out. We had prepared. Was it enough?

Vora stirred, growing alert as she felt my unrest. “How early is it?”

I slid my arm around her again. “Late enough. I must join the Council soon.” I was unsure where the Council would post Anakin as we waited, most likely he would be paired with me. Or maybe with Vora.

“Shouldn’t I be with you today, Master?” Her fingers tickling my beard were comforting.

“Normally. But we wait with our readiness inside our routine. We do not want them aware, we should appear unprepared.”

She smiled. “There’s nothing as prone to a fail as a surprise attack that isn’t, right?.”

I retrieved my padd to check for assignments, and it held no surprise. Council would be only Masters, where we would monitor events and direct reactions.

Vora had steadied to a calm readiness as well. “I suppose more sims today, sir. Smaller vehicles still.”

“We will have to address heights soon.” I wasn’t completely exempting myself in this.

Her uneasiness was muted, but she managed a smile. “But not today.”

We ate in the sparser cafeteria and a quiet Anakin joined us. “Had a nightmare. I hope it’s a nightmare.” He did not want to tell me.

They both felt of the same dread.

Vora nodded. “Mine hasn’t repeated last night, but I _know_ it all hits the fan today.”

“What happens?” I demanded into their silence.

Vora only glared at me, refusing to speak.

I was not as sure when she’d speak, but I had much longer experience judging Anakin’s stubbornness. So I just stared at him.

He looked back and forth between us, and then made a decision. “I felt her fear and then it just stopped.”

She didn’t look surprised. “Losing an arm is often lethal on my planet: shock, blood loss, additional injuries, sharks. Why would a Sith stop with just that injury?”

I had to trust the Force was with us.

_I had to._

The Republic had its flaws, but a Sith-run empire was almost unimaginably worse.

Anakin raised his artificial hand with a dark smirk. “Join the Skywalker club. _Never_ trim those nails again.”

That got a guffaw from Vora.

Getting more serious, Anakin said, “Padmé should arrive tomorrow, safely after the battle. We should stay together.”

Vora looked relieved but I had to go. I confirmed the spread of the medic droids as I passed through the Temple, they were stationed in more places than just the healing hall, but also near entrances and wider junctions. That should reduce fatalities, but still not a guarantee.

The High Council had assembled, with screens showing expected entry points and a few smaller monitors on the holo channels. The main gate had extra Temple Guards, but that held the largest landing pads and so had to be where many clones would be attacking. We did not know what the immediate goal was, other than destroying the Order. An accident or crash to physically destroy the Temple would leave sympathy for the Order… So it had to be by conquest and the big lie.

The Council chamber must be a target, and even the Master of the Archives was prepared. Madame Nu announced to the Council, “Sensitive data has been moved and purged from general access. The beacon set to change to broadcast warnings and events across all open and secured bands as soon as hostilities begin.”

Waiting became an exercise in tension and I did relaxation exercises frequently.

Through the different monitors I could catch glimpses of Jedi, from Masters to Senior Padawans moving about their business and preparations as the hours passed. I somewhat envied their freedom to move around. The flying sim and a brief sparring bout occupied my Padawans but I could feel they were both getting frustrated. What I didn’t like was that they went into the healing hall’s secured area, and Anakin’s frustration became annoyance.

Air-traffic noted the appearance of a troop ship and its close routing, not usually anything to be concerned about.

But this time it was.

The transport landed on the Temple pad, with smoke streaming out of the side as well as exhaust vents. The ‘evacuees’ stumbled out in a chaos that could seem real, but the Force rang with warning. The carrier captain was explaining the emergency over the comm to the Temple Guards, but other monitors showed troop ships closing in on the Temple from other directions.

Knights with their senior Padawans were dispatched to staging points near each entrance. I was getting restless as the commander marched over to speak to Master Drallig and his squad at the gate. Accusations of kidnapping a noble were made without any pretensions of waiting even a moment for the Council’s response.

Entrance without the Jedi Council’s permission was refused and a Temple Guard was struck down. The feed was already going out by broadcast and shielded lines to public channels, this attack would be no secret. The other transports swooped in and quickly followed the first. Masters began to leave the Council room.

Comm was co-opted long enough to announce Order 66, but the few troopers within the Temple who followed it were subdued before sighting too many Jedi. Mace left as well, for the largest unblocked force.

I knew that Anakin and Vora were fighting. I could feel the buzz of her invective and enthusiasm in him, but not why Anakin was irritated. He usually took a kind of joy in combat.

Then the entire Temple rocked as something crashed into it. A curtain of Darkness fell onto the Temple.

I told Master Yoda, “I’ll go now.” I sent the location of the breech through our bonds.

### \- Vora

I couldn’t call this feeling before the attack, impending _doom_ , but it was. The currents of the Force were flowing around within the Temple, like I’d never felt before in my time here. Now that wasn’t long at all to most Jedi, but it was like an out-flowing rush before the tsunami crashed in on us. I’d gotten far better at feeling the Force, but not nuances. The other Jedi felt more, by all the tension on their faces.

We stopped in the fountain room to meditate, and I hadn’t wanted leave the calming noises to run in circles like a hamster. I didn’t want to stay either. I didn’t want battle to find _this_ room.

I started a flight sim, racing through the skies of Coruscant in a speeder. But between my pending battle nerves and Anakin’s pissy mood, it didn’t last very long. Some basic katas did little, but that was all I could think of doing.

It _would_ be just my luck to sprain an ankle while killing time.

It was a bit over two years since I came. I had the time to realize that I _hadn’t_ spent any time on my old Terran hobbies since I got here. I missed old friends, and I wondered what they were up to. _Would they even recognize me?_ _I wore Jedi robes instead of a tee and jeans, I carried a light saber instead of a Kindle… I fought… and I killed._

_D_ _id_ _**I** _ _recognize me?_

Anakin gripped my arm, radiating concern. He looked slightly older than when I arrived, but still with clean blue eyes. I could feel Obi-Wan elsewhere, calm and steady in his concentration. Other lights were less familiar, near and far, a community. A community in danger. I nodded back at him after drop kicking the homesickness, as angst was not an option right now.

“Why don’t you visit your project?” The Jedi Knight asked, clearly anticipating the risk.

I didn’t feel like arguing against it. Sparring verbally with Dooku would satisfy a new wish for something challenging, and training was right out.

Then again, perhaps the Jedi With No Fear was a bad influence in that.

The healers we passed were preoccupied, packing bacta kits I hoped. I knocked at Dooku’s door and waited for a response while Anakin waited outside in the hall.

He sat in a meditation pose more like Obi-Wan’s than I expected, and he seemed a bit surprised to see me. “The Padawan away from her post, despite the edge from some immanent threat?”

That made me shrug back. “I don’t have a post, so conversation with you is as good a way to wait.”

“Is young Skywalker waiting out in the hall, your guard or nanny?”

I considered for a second, and neither fit. “More a mentor, when Obi-Wan is in a closed session. I wasn’t sure if two of us would be too aggravating.” I paused for my question. “Why _are_ you interested in my visits? It would be easy enough to end them if they weren’t informative or entertaining in some way.”

“You might as well come in, boy.” Dooku called out to Anakin. “You are both. The more interesting part is that the Initiate-Padawan training has not been as effective in some ways, but even only a few meetings I can perceive your progress. What aspect of you is more important to the Council?”

“Resisting the call of the Dark Side.” Anakin’s words were clipped.

Dooku smiled with more than a little smugness. “I was never that… invested in making those persuasions to the dark. Disillusionment and frustration with the Council and tradition do most of the seduction, despite the foolish denials of so many of the Fallen. The Dark Side is only a tool, one more eager than the Light.”

With that, Anakin was about to rise to that like a trout, so I interrupted. “Anyone mind if I call for tea or something?”

Anakin was arguing as I sent the request. “…know that rush of power that was sweet and heady as spice. But that overwhelms, no, drowns and erases me from what I wanted the power for. I lost my goals.”

That made the Count laugh at the irony. “You were closer than I’d believed…”

A flush was my brother Jedi’s response.

Dooku was still amused. “No, little remains of the angry pawn of Master I fought those months ago.” Then he stopped and looked at me and back at Anakin. “You, boy, are not just in Kenobi’s orbit, but in… I suspect that change came after the arrival of the irregular Padawan, didn’t it?”

Curtly, I said, “Yes.” I tried to will the flushing blood away from my face, but on starting to get faint, stopped that. After a couple of deep breaths I continued. “Remember, my world only had visions, so our mind healers have to work blind of the Force, by trial and error. I’m not trained, merely familiar with some principles that don’t seem as known here.”

Anakin had only a half-smile. “I’m planning to recommend she train in that after her promotion.”

Too many things had changed since that early goal and I was glad at the arrival of the tea for me to pretend to fuss over. “Actually, I’m beginning to think the root problems are unaddressed pain not anger or fear themselves, more from grief and loss. Venting doesn’t stop the pain. Gathering reliable data will be the prob...”

An unfamiliar voice announced. “...Clone Protocol 66 has been ordered. All Jedi will surrender themselves for judgment for their crimes against the Republic… Repeat:….” The message ended mid-word.

Anakin laughed as he drew his lightsaber, even as I heard the hum of three in total.

Dooku had one, too, a gold one, and saluted me. “They will kill everyone inside the Temple.”

“Thank you, we know.” I wasn’t that surprised he’d gotten a blade, but I wanted to know. “Why reveal it to us? You could be rescued and rejoin Sidious.”

His smile was dark with controlled anger. “I’m a tool and a better one if I die in here. Failures are not rewarded.”

Anakin was thinking. “I don’t think you’re much safer if other Jedi see you loose.”

“Which Masters might trust your parole, Count?” _Minimize chance for ‘mistake.’_

The older man didn’t pause. “I was Master Yoda’s Padawan.”

Well, the Grandmaster would find it a challenge I hoped. They never had the Neville Chamberlain lesson for being too passive, so karma was good. Dooku looked at me, probably getting only a tiny fraction of the reference if he overheard it.

I firmed up my shields again

When we left the holding cell, the medics had partly barricaded their rooms. I didn’t think I could sit around and wait much better than Anakin. He talked quickly to the medics and we got away.

A larger junction and a mass of marked troopers attacked. Anakin was pleased that none were familiar and my awareness gained texture. The attackers streamed from the wider hall and did not fare too well. I wasn’t _as_ aware of Dooku, but I felt brief dissonances in the Force as he fought.

The next group was smaller. The third group was smaller yet and glad to see us. “General Skywalker!”

He smiled almost ferally and I could feel his pulse of happiness at seeing _these_ clones. “Get to the med bays to protect healer Jedi and droids, we’ll need them later. That Order 66 was the override to destroy the Republic in a coup. So disable your brothers if you can do it safely, but protect yourselves first.”

They saluted and marched off.

Dooku glared at Anakin. “You knew!”

Anakin’s smile was still feral. “Force visions… though _you_ weren’t in them.”

Then Dooku looked at me and I tried to calm down so I would not run off at the mouth. “I was, that’s why I’m still here.” _I was the rank amateur here._

Anakin started away, and I took up the rear, so we could watch the Count as well.

Then the floor… no, the entire skyscraper shook.

And visions mixing the Thedas jenga and 9/11 Towers falling burst into my mind’s eye as I tried to keep my footing. I always could too easily imagine being caught in those towers as they collapsed. _Kicking over the anthill and Jedi come streaming out, handy for slaughter._ I slowed, “Either of you know how strong the internal support is? Evacuation will be fatal if we must.”

_-Breaching impact was on the west face, five levels above the academy center. Be careful, my Padawans.-_

That was below us.

Anakin punched the wall in frustration and we continued upward at a run. I wanted to stop to fight a squad, but we avoided their attention. I didn’t know for sure which of us did it, but they kept looking for someone to fight and didn’t notice us.

We reached the Council entrance and Yoda was there, looking quietly angry. “Why bring him here, did you, hmm?”

Anakin looked away toward where Obi-Wan was. “He should be kept away from the Chancellor.”

“… And his parole means more of it’s to someone he respects, Master.” I couldn’t explain it any better but I needed to be _gone_. I knew it more than anything. “We _must_ go now.”

_**The clock was ticking...** _

Obi-Wan was fighting without any back-up but that wasn’t the only reason I took off.

Anakin caught up. “Vora, you’re _really_ not supposed to run off from the Grandmaster like that.”

“We’re out of time.”

“I know.” Anakin’s voice was grim as we left the Council access tube. He ran through a disturbingly open hall into a corridor, seeking to get to Obi-Wan.

When he opened a nearly hidden emergency stairwell, I caught up. Inside was an almost pretty spiral of railed stairway as it dropped out of sight, far too many levels to run down fast.

Anakin threw his legs over the rail, balanced on it. “You can do this, Vora.”

And he dropped off.

Into freefall, Force knew how many feet above the ground.

Clipping my lightsaber I did the same, trying not to think about the bottomless depth.

The rails and landings whipped by as I fell quickly down towards the impact site, but before I could get any kind of comfort in free-fall I knew I had to pull myself back to the stairs. I tried to cushion the momentum, but I hit the stairs hard, and crashed into the far wall, my head spinning for precious seconds.

Nothing seemed broken and I could feel Anakin wasn’t far below.

I stretched, not feeling any real pain through the adrenaline and I started running down again. An open doorway told me where Anakin exited the stairwell into a fight.

Though the dust and stink of damaged building and transport structures I scanned the fight quickly. The chamber seemed cavernous and had drifts of debris from structural damage. The undamaged troop carrier was floating behind the destroyed ruins of a plated speeder and the hole it made, with the mauve marked troopers who still came through in a stream.

Obi-Wan had joined the battle meld without my notice, and we stopped the troopers as fast as they crossed the gap.

_-_ _We have to finish this,_ _the fight_ _won’t be_ _here!-_ Anakin was impatient.

_-Patience, we will be where we need to be.-_

As a clone infiltration into the Temple it was a wash. The troopers began to slow, getting fewer. Anakin lunged forward, a worried Obi-Wan chasing him. Troopers stopped arriving, clogging inside the transport, leaving me the poor bastards who were brainwashed to think I was a vile traitor.

I wished I had a taser, but look-decide-act loop didn’t leave me the time to be other than lethal. No more living threats, I was about to follow them.

_-_ _We’re coming out. I set the autopilot to land at port_ _for aid_ _.-_

Obi-Wan reached me first, with an embrace that only lasted seconds. “Upward again. They will be seeking the Council chamber.”

I looked at Anakin, not wanting to say anything. Obi-Wan should be warned but my gut said he was going to be angry.

### \- Padmé

My ship was entering orbit when the Captain commed the cabin with my handmaids and I. “Senator, the comm bands are a mess. There seems to be some kind of attack on the Jedi Temple and most channels are showing it live or with news commentary. It’s not Separatists, it looks like clones from the Grand Army attacking their generals. They can’t mutiny, can they? It’s insane!” The fear most had of the clones was clear in his voice.

The time had come sooner than they hoped. “Take me to the Senate, _now._ This is a coup attempt to remove our defenders, and I need to get there.”

I had maybe a half hour to gather news. The Chancellor’s move could not have passed during the recess. “Threepio, send an urgent invitation to all allies and neutrals on my lists, to respond to this crisis in the Senate chamber. Send a conciliatory one to Separatist Senators-in-exile, too. I cannot believe… the Jedi Order with its dedication to service and the Force, is a threat to the Senate.” I had to gather a quorum I could influence as quickly as possible.

It was already clear from the announcement footage condemning them, that rescuing Count Dooku was the excuse. That should be simple to refute; as a former Jedi, they had jurisdiction and I doubted any other prison could contain him. I was not pleased that he was that close to Ani inside the Temple, but Anakin didn’t seem too worried of late.

I was relieved he wasn’t near _me_ and they kept him contained.

I disembarked from my ship and faced a company’s worth of clones I didn’t know. They were examining everyone who wished to enter the Senate, seeking ‘traitor Jedi.’

They examined my guards and ship, clearly expecting Anakin or other Jedi to be hidden on board. An interesting tell as that was not common knowledge outside my household, Bail, and the Jedi. The Chancellor was in the know too.

Finally they allowed myself and my group to pass.

The chamber was relatively empty, with shock, anger, and fear in the whispers that echoed through Senators and aides. The Chancellor being missing was notable and part of most conversations.

_I could work with that._

There was no reason for a Senator, let alone the Chancellor, to be directly involved in an attack like this. I knew where he would be, and I worried about my Ani.

But while the wily manipulator was away, I could hack away at his allies.

Bail commed that he wanted to see me in his office. No vote could be called until more got in through the defenses.

On my arrival, he checked for bugs. “The Jedi, traitors. The Chancellor, missing. Will they attack here, next?”

“Don’t be absurd. You know enough members of their ruling council, too. They are very uncomfortable with Senate and politics. It would be easier to believe Junior Senator Jar-Jar would destroy the Senate.”

Bail laughed. “He might, if he managed to trip into an assassin who was carrying a nuclear device.”

I looked toward the Jedi Temple, where smoke was issuing from a hole high up in the tower. Clearly the Jedi who were our friends were in battle, fighting for their lives. I sat down and considered my words for my friend.

“They knew this was coming from the Force, but not when.” My laugh might have been a little bitter, _know_ _ing_ that my Anakin was in the middle of this. “The Force provided no proof, but there within their home they drew the line against a hidden Sith lord for the proof. We must find the proof to end this mockery of a condemnation. What are the charges and how can we disprove them?”

We brought up the feeds and recordings of the attack. I tried not to spot the Jedi I knew as I looked for anything useful.

“The charges seem to be an objection of not turning Count Dooku over for civil trial, along with charges that a ruling noblemen was executed by the Jedi without a trial because he was a Sith.” he looked up from a copy of the charge. “The Chancellor invoked some order along with the writ as the attack began. I never heard of that Senate authorized order.”

“Later, we have to break the condemnation before the battle ends, Bail. Then self-defense still applies against all attackers.” I caught a glimpse of Anakin fighting some clone warriors, then I recognized Vora… and Count Dooku. “Bail, is that monitor live?”

He paused. “I think they are all live right now. The newsies are following several groups...”

I sent a quick heads up to a trusted political reporter about a living Count Dooku being attacked not by Jedi but by clones who were _supposed_ to be _freeing him_ from the Jedi on the one feed. Within a moment their main channel was following that battle. The feed would change as they moved away from a camera.

“Holy puppies,” Bail growled. “He doesn’t look like he’s dead or much of a prisoner. But the invading clones are not trying to arrest him at all, either.”

“I cannot see how an arrested Separatist leader, defending himself during a massive attack, or Jedi defending their home is usurping the Senate or Chancellor.”

I was always curious to see more of the inside of the Temple where Anakin had grown up, but _not_ as it was being destroyed. I sent a comm to make sure my aide was making copies of all this in protected spaces.

The Senate attendance was nearing a quorum, and I was needed to deal with Palpatine’s proxies. Their soft heads and shallow rationalizations could have been made into a formalized list of bad ethics decisions. It was time to call them on their puppetry.

I was looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If forewarned is forearmed, how else could the Jedi prep without proof? I know Padme's not been on stage much, but it is a Jedi centered tale. I hope her section satisfies.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, RL just won't stop. Only a few to go, I'm not sure where to split the tale. (don't worry, Anakin's life goal is twins right now)


	20. Final Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temple is under attack through all the major entrances and Palpatine has issued Order 66. A speeder opened a hole high up in the side of the Temple, Groups of troopers debarked before the Team sent the transport away. Even better, the prisoner Dooku is armed and outside his cell. Today is not the day to quit drinking...

### \- Anakin

Vora’s skin paled when he mentioned the Council chamber, her black hair a greater contrast, even with the nicks and burns she’d earned so far. She still leaked through her shields when distracted enough, and I caught Dooku looking at her oddly a couple of times before we left him behind.

It was only the lightest of murmurs in the bond, but I was sure Obi-Wan didn’t know yet. I didn’t want to tell him about Dooku either.

I glared at Vora. Dooku was her project.

She swallowed, even as Obi-Wan caught her disturbance, and she blurted out, “Dooku was armed when the attack started. Don’t know how, but he’s given parole and is with his old Master, when we came down to help. He believes he’ll be used as a political martyr to paint Jedi as evil, not retrieved.”

Shock, worry, and anger warred on his face, and I felt the strain on him through the bond. He _knew_ this was what she believed, but… trust and Sith did not go together.

I added, my own opinion unclear. “I don’t trust him. There wasn’t time, there isn’t time, and...”

Vora interrupted, taking a step toward the stairwell and sounding annoyed. “We’re _wasting_ time. We didn’t have any better ideas, other than hauling off and killing him for being alive while sitting around quietly. You want to do something emotional like that, fine. Either way, we _still_ have to get back up there.”

Obi-Wan glared at her, but we started the run back upward. Vora lagged behind, her control not enough to keep up.

Leaving the stairwell’s top landing onto the transfer level, Obi-Wan and I charged into a large squad of the Red Guard, rarely far from Palpatine. I never liked their hiding their identities, but the bright red screamed Sith influence to me now. I didn’t slow as I attacked several of their force pikes with my initial pass to draw them away.

My first pass got their attention, one didn’t get his pike up in time to protect his gut and would not get up. Another barely ducked a decapitation but still lost his hand, shock should keep him curled up on the floor for a while. I remembered that stage.

The others scattered to get more space. These guards were more highly skilled than many clones, and those pikes were enough alive in the Force that they were a credible threat to Jedi. I wondered how many of the guard were here in the Temple, but that was lost in parrying their pikes and attacking.

We’d advanced into the hall when Vora caught up. The tactical part of our combat link got sharper with a third Jedi, and some turned to attack her. I finished with my opponents quickly now to help them.

I looked toward the central area of the transfer level. I could feel the Darkness poised beyond us, not in motion. I heard a gulp from Vora and a trace of support spreading out from Obi-Wan. I didn’t need to say anything, we all agreed without thought.

We moved carefully onward to where senior Padawans and unassigned Knights might gather in calmer times, and the damage from previous fights was obvious. Jedi who’d passed to the Light, Red Guard they’d sent ahead were lying together.

Another step and I was sure that Sidious was beyond this open area, but where was the Apprentice?

A crashing from above and the archway collapsed in a cloud of construction materials. I dove forward, Obi-Wan beside me.

But Vora was on the other side behind the new wall.

_-I’m fine. We knew this was coming.-_

Obi-Wan took a step back.

_-Go on, damn you!-_

He set his jaw and moved up beside me without another word.

The expected Red Guard attack charged down into open hall, snipers holding back to shoot from the balcony as well. I leaped up to take out the snipers while Obi-Wan kept those with pikes busy or skidding away from Force shoves.

I brought one banner down with me to blind Red Guard around Obi-Wan and attacked others. When they fell, I _knew_ we should move on, though I could feel where Vora was swearing faintly. I paused and looked at the grim Obi-Wan, while grinning.

“Somebody's _pissed._ ” More than afraid.

Obi-Wan smiled for an instant, but his eyes hadn’t changed. His emotions were gone behind steel shields, and he didn’t speak as pressure grew.

This was getting too close to my vision as the Darkness came closer. He looked like the kind old man I thought as mentor, but the proof of his darkness was scattered all over this level.

“Weak as every other jedi fool. You held such promise,” Sidious said. “Together we would have shaken the stars and brought peace to the Republic.”

I shook my head at the whispering pressure chanting of a loved one’s death, Padmé’s death.

T he  seeming  Chancellor  in his formal robes looked stern. “ You had best surrender, boy. I can  still protect you, for your service.  Throw aside the  slavery of the weak who hold you back  from recognition and  true power, power to make things the way  _you_ want them . ”

As I laughed at his nerve, Obi-Wan growled, “As you protected the Order for their service these years in your lust for power, Sidious?”

After the faintest surprise, Sidious smiled and a ripple of angry darkness spread. “Someone can see the coming tide? Not just the nightmare, but enough to prepare? Perhaps I underestimated you, Jedi. What are _your_ passions, Master Kenobi? Rage at this running hot now? Lust and possessiveness? The desire to own? Her? _She_ will be yours… _forever_ under my guidance _._ ”

“Shut it, liar.” I moved between Obi-Wan and Sidious. I shored up his support through our bond, wishing we were a larger group to support each other. _Master, ignore hi_ _s lies_ _._ “I won’t become your puppet, Vader.”

_-You start listening to him and I am going to come and kick your ass halfway to Tattooine. I’m still in this because of… **Shit**. Bye.- _ The last was a sque a k.

Sidious looked surprised for an instant but then brought out his blade. His grip wasn’t palsied like in the one holo. “If you will not join me voluntarily, you can die.”

He would destroy everyone I cared about, and I rushed forward.

Before I closed, lightning flowed from him into me, greater than what Dooku had used, colder and devoid of life and affection, a force that paralyzed my body with spasms. I heard more than saw Obi-Wan engage him as I tried to force my body to move again. Drawing much healing Light Force energy through the Dark pooling around us was slow.

As they dueled, Sidious absorbed all life and Light so baldly, I wondered how I could have _ever_ missed it. Obi-Wan blocked Force lightning. After another close exchange, Obi-Wan leaped back for space and sent benches and bronze plaques into Sidious.

The Sith was amused and caused the objects to explode, well before they got close. “Fool, reduced to throwing rocks in the face of my power!”

One heavy table intersected another blast of Force lightning and exploded into tiny molten fragments. The Sith seemed to be growing more powerful as we fought.

Hoping Obi-Wan was stalling for me, I struggled to my knees. I ripped another large banner from the mezzanine and dropped it on the Sith as I lunged to my feet again. I wanted to flank him and leaped into a better position.

Vora’s fear grew as she got more frantic in her own fight, but I could not pause.

The cursing stopped-

…A dark mourning emotion came from Obi-Wan. - _No, Vora!-_

_-I got it!-_ Even as I heard it, her presence shrank like an implosion until there was nothing.

I wanted to go back, but Sidious swept an attack that shoved us both back and we had to keep pushing him until he made a mistake. Obi-Wan’s eyes glistened but he kept fighting.

_This was my vision. Now._

###  \- Vora

The ceiling falling I didn’t expect. I assured Obi-Wan that I was fine  but he wasn’t buying it .

I  was scared shitless and wanted to  run .

Ceilings didn’t just fall at such a convenient time to split our group. I was with James Bond when it came to coincidence. “Come out, come out, you little pissant.”

The Apprentice came into view, so Dark he should have sucked away the light from the hallway. Probably came from some out of sight room or stairwell. He strutted out without a visible weapon, model of confidence and arrogance. “What, no arrogant commands or scolding? The Jedi must be desperate to send a Knight like you against me.”

That childish arrogance made me smile. “You got it backwards, a little snot like you doesn’t require anyone better than a Padawan. They could have sent an Initiate, but they’re having milk and cookies before their naps.”

He was not happy and his anger surged from him in palpable waves even if he didn’t get quite what I said, just the mockery. Then he lit his saber, an ugly red that crawled down my spine with a thousand little feet as he stepped closer.

I lit my own, without taking any formal pose, let him _try_ to guess what I was doing next. I had more than enough calm for this test of wills.

After what seemed a timeless moment, he lost our battle of nerves, and swung first, wildly. I blocked, mostly stalling. No surprise that he was more aggressive, shoving me at the wall and into some furniture. He _was_ better and about all I could do was keep moving and not get hit. The more I could delay the end of my vision, the longer I kept him out of their fight.

But- a pulse of worry came from Anakin and something darker and more desperate rolled out from Obi-Wan.

_No, Ben!_ _You start listening to him and I am going to come and kick your ass halfway to Tattooine. I’m still in this…_

During my distraction, the Apprentice charged forward with a shout, and I nearly missed the return of a faltering Red Guard. I rolled aside as the damaged pike swept at my knees. _**Shit**_ _._ _Bye._

The Red Guard didn’t have to be in good shape to be a threat: missing the bottom third of one arm and a burned ear, all covered with emergency Bacta and probably opiates. Added to the baby Sith left me no attention to spare.

The Guard was so much weaker because of injuries, but the Sith used him as a distraction and to try to flank me. The Red Guard had to go down first.

Knowing that and doing it were different things; dodging was more important. I tried to ignore the times I moved before I saw any threat. I refused to gibber when I needed to get behind the Guard and leaped past him. My landing wasn’t that good, I never had been that good with any acrobatics, so my saber wobbled. But he was dead this time, and the Sith lunged again.

I had enough of this and swung my off hand, pushing him back and away. He was surprised enough that it worked and he smacked into the wall.

So was I.

“Coward! Weakling! Child!” He spat at me as I backed away.

I couldn’t be sure, but he might have been slower and that made me chuckle. “Little Niquus, you should have been spanked more often. And you will be,even if you win here. Palpy’s a cruel master who dumps apprentices for Jedi to kill.”

_That_ I was sure of into my bones. Sidious would replace him ASAP and wanted Anakin.

“ _You_ won’t be the one, Jedi.” Around his off hand a sphere of scarlet and black eddying fires… something that grew to nearly size of a volleyball and then stopped. Crackles and gusts of frigid air blew. I could not tell if cold was coming out or all the warmth was draining away. But this was a real, cold wind that stirred debris.

Just what I needed, something I never saw before, spitting motes of Dark that boiled out of the sphere like dry ice and sparklers. Dark, darker, coldest. It felt colder than space. I pulled some broken decoration and tossed it toward the sphere to see what happens.

The urn passed right through and Niquus laughed. “Not enough life to affect anything, weak like you. Not so brave now, Jedi?” It grew, including more of his arm.

Anti-life equation? Necromancy? Undeath? Those fit the Dark Side’s MO, but not the cramming I’d been doing since day one. I felt even more unprepared than usual.

The sphere grew a tiny bit to his elbow, nearly touching his torso. Niquus seemed to be trying to force it bigger and was starting to sweat behind the sneer.

_What happened when it reached its ideal size?_

I started throwing random shit at him. Most he destroyed or deflected with the Force. A few made contact and he howled as he got angrier and his sphere grew.

The only inspiration I could dredge up to negate that kind of cold and death was life. I didn’t have any funky power: intuition, a little TK, and a little foresight, nothing like lightning or plasma balls of death. All I could think of was a Padawan sacrifice, close enough to a pawn sacrifice in chess, right?

The Force was life was the Force.

I tried to ignore the growing sphere, but the deep blue Force ocean was hard to feel in a rush. Instead, for an instant I felt Obi-Wan and Anakin fighting.

Obi-Wan was deeply worried about me, but he _should_ focus on Darth Stupidus.

When I told him I had this fight, I hoped he didn’t hear the lie.

Observe: The Sith was a better fighter, and had some power he was having trouble with, but getting closer. All I had was myself and my lightsaber. Peachy keen.

Decide: I should attack before he broke through his mental block. Attacking the Apprentice would touch the sphere, too. So I could not ignore it. I didn’t have any better idea than breaking the field, before he got it working right. My lightsaber was my Force focus and the movie said could resist lightning, I’d break it with plasma.

Act: As soon as I had that thought, I slashed at the frozen sphere with a prayer.

The cold… exploded and pushed me back along the hall, skidding along until I hit something. My roll was no Force-aided thing of speed and grace, I plowed into ruined furnishings, afraid the cracking was my brittle bones along with the layer of ice and maybe frostbite. I staggered to my feet, hoping the Sith had died with the explosion.

My gray left arm felt like a block of ice that burned, and I could not feel anything from the Force. I felt _old._

Niquus got to his feet, staggering too. “You kriffing...! You’re supposed to be dead!”

I was so tired, I had trouble lifting my lightsaber, so I left it low. “Was it supposed to be _that_ off-center, dummy? You really drilled the bantha, bet you’ll be kicked to the curb by your _precious_ Master.” I didn’t know how much longer I’d be standing, but I wasn’t optimistic I could touch the Force before I fell over. I hoped that taunt would do it.

He moved forward _sooo_ slowly and tried the choke thing, but it slipped off and I kept closing.

I had maybe a minute to finish him before my knees gave way. When I lurched closer, he tried kill me. I parried and it was hard to grieve very much when a two part corpse hit the floor.

A lot of the ice had cracked and slid off me taking skin bits, but my arm was still numb.

The building shook again, and I hoped I wasn’t standing on the 120th floor of the WTC. _Do I try to get to them or start walking down?_

I moved over to the debris wall, looking for a lower stretch that I might clear when I heard brick or tile rattle behind me with a scuff that might be a footstep.

It _might_ be help.

I could not _feel_ if it was a Jedi or enemy. I could not feel anything from the Force as I turned.

###  \- Obi-Wan

It never occurred to me that Dooku would break free, could gain weapons without wreaking havoc.

It _shou_ _l_ _d_ have. He lived here in the Temple for many years, Knight and Master. What droids were easier to influence, what protocols had a gap… I didn’t want to think any Knight helped him.

Aside from my Padawan when the attacks came. To take a Sith Apprentice to the Council chamber- during a battle against a Sith-commanded force. How much damage could he do during the attack for his Master?

She’d convinced Anakin too, and I wanted to _shake_ her.

Instead we needed to get back up there. Anakin and I could skip levels at a time with Force jumps. The Force told me nothing about what was happening above, only a darkness unveiling itself over the Temple.

_Padawan, we must move ahead of you now._ My anger and disappointment were surely clear.

The stairwell was empty of even maintenance droids and seemed to echo muffled sounds of battle from far below and closer disturbances. Anakin and I reached the top of the stair that lead into the broad hall, a large space with seating areas for groups and social gathering for older students.

Before I opened the access, I knew there were enemies beyond. Anakin felt them too. The Red Guard, more in one place than I’d seen outside a major Senate ceremony were waiting for us. But this group was not steeped in the Dark, despite their red robes and armor, the Darkness was ahead of us. Anakin charged into them.

With so many using Force active weapons, we were still fighting when Vora caught up and only we three were left standing. I sent reassurance as we passed the bodies of invaders and brothers who had already joined the Force.

The Darkness was on _this_ level, not the Council chamber. I’d blocked many of the lifts earlier, and the Council one had extra blockages. The stair was now the only ready access for enemy troops.

And that stair was beyond the central hall.

Where the Darkness was.

I heard a muffled fnnph from above us and dove forward, steel, plastics, and dust falling from above. Vora had been watching our backs but she wasn’t with us. Moving forward would have put her into the middle of the collapse.

_-I’m fine...-_

I wasn’t sure that was truth and needed to see if she was.

Then she swore at _me_ to move _._

The Sith Lord was ahead of us, and we did. Parting from Vora reminded me of too many other partings.

I controlled my breathing, trying to quiet my thoughts.

Another group of Red Guard waited for us in the open area, with snipers on the upper levels. Anakin preferred hunting them and I focused on the Guard, using the Force to get them off balance.

By the time we finished, I knew Vora was fighting back behind us as invective carried through the bond. It wasn’t steady though and I worried about the gaps. Anakin thought it was funny.

The Darkness moved again, and I did not want it to move upward.

Closer now, he was fully revealed to be the Chancellor, still looking like a grandfather.

Palpatine had turned toward us, speaking to Anakin. “You had best join my troops. I can protect you for your service. Throw off those chains of slavery and destroy the feeble fools who hold you back.”

Anakin shook his head, as sibilant whispers muffled through the bond all around us.

“As you’ve been protecting the Republic, and the Order for our service in your lust for power, Sidious?” I found this false face toward Anakin maddening.

I felt fresh tension from Vora. Another Darkness- the Apprentice was with her. I wanted to go back, but Sidious’ attention still held on Anakin.

My heart was tearing in two.

Sidious glared at us and then smiled at my Padawan, reeking of the Dark Side. “ _Someone_ can see the rising tide and inevitableness of Empire? Something to wake the weaklings from their self-satisfied coma. Not just fear but enough to name names and try to block the work of a thousand years hacking away at weaknesses. It wasn’t this boy, but...”

Then the corrupt Chancellor looked at me and the space around us got colder. “Perhaps I underestimated you, Kenobi. Ju **st what are your** **passion** **s?** Rage running hot now?” * _Or is it a different passion running hot?_ _H_ _ave you gone further already into_ _fear like your student_ _…-_

“Lust and possessiveness. A desire to own...” * _… to control to enforce your will on_ _ **h**_ _ **er**_ _!_ _To_ _ **make**_ _h_ _er listen and obey_ _your commands as her_ _M_ _aster_ _..._ _-_

“ _She_ will be yours _forever_ under my guidance and protection.” * _Safe from being ripped from you_ _by_ _your_ _bloodless Order_ _if you serve me_ _.-_

Anakin brushed me as he stepped in front, a bracing breeze of fresh air. “Repeating the same tired promises you told me for years? Shut it, you liar. I’ve no wish to become Vader, your puppet.” _-Ignore his lies, Master!-_

I knew he lied, but…

_-Ben, if you start listening to him, I am going to kick your ass halfway to_ _Tattooine._ _I’m still here because…-_ a pause even at the speed of thought. _-SHIT! Bye!-_

That felt like panic.

Fear, a lethal emotion with Sith power _soaking_ the Temple.

The Sith brought out and lit his lightsaber and as he spoke his meaningless threats, Anakin attacked. Sidious got angrier and I attacked his flank. I pushed feeble memories of other Jedi’s visions away to concentrate fully in the here and now as my Master taught me.

I felt the atmosphere shift as electrical energy swelled around the Sith and blast my Padawan. Before he could follow-up I attacked, and the Sith whipped around as if he hadn’t just channeled such massive lightning at Anakin.

Anakin was in pain but struggling to get up, and that was the last attention I could spare as I fought Palpatine.

Again he summoned lightning, but against me, the torrent of energy parted around my lightsaber as if it was water. A wave of Darkness and electricity sought to drown me in the Darkness. I couldn’t look at Anakin to check on him, but he was alert and frustrated.

I needed some more space so I could recover and I sent larger objects against the Sith. Not that they would hurt him, but they bought some physical recovery time.

Vora was busy and I didn’t want to interrupt, despite my worry. One table I tossed, melted as it came apart. I’d rolled aside from an intense flurry of blows just as fabric fell on Sidious. It rapidly burned to ash, but that signaled Anakin’s return to the fight.

Vora was determined, though her fear had not been purged. I knew that determination, I’d felt it many times before someone dear to me joined the Force.

I stumbled a little. Afraid of another death around me.

Would I always be alone? Alone in a barren desert looking at the two distant suns, of those I’d lost, aching for their warmth…

Her cursing through the Force became silence.

_No! Vora!_

A desperate fierceness carried from Vora. _-I got it!-_

A fatalistic farewell was a tiny dissonance as her signature disappeared from the bond.

Sidious smiled again. _*I will halt their battle if you serve me. Take her under my protection. She will never leave you. She will never be taken away by blind rules. No one will disapprove or chain her with useless codes._ _No begging for something even slaves can have.-_

The Force was not warning of immediate attack and I listened for Vora and sought her signature.

I could hear Anakin.

_-Obi-Wan!-_ Anakin got through Sidious’s defense, enough to burn and damage hidden armor, but _he_ got pushed away. “Kriffing ass!”

Anakin echoed of certainty.

I was certain of nothing at that instant.

I felt Anakin began to panic and long habit forced my attention to help him, feeling nothing, as was approved. Act and react, this was the timeless now. The Force churned and crashed around our battle.

“If neither of you will join me, you can die here and now.” _*I will find the untrained Padawan and make her the perfect vessel to rule the galaxy._ She _will be good enough.-_

All our shielding and he did this. He would not touch her again. I could feel the power to stop him, just a step too close… an agreement away. And I wanted to make sure now and forever. I took a heavier role again, shielding Anakin more and pushing my ripostes.

The Sith stopped taunting as we pressed him, confidence cracking in his superior facade.

Anakin’s unrest had faded and he followed up my upward slice with a beheading blow. “Too bad I can’t throw him over a bottomless cliff,” he smirked. “Look, Master, no explosion.”

I felt only the slightest satisfaction even as Anakin slammed into me for a hug. His, our breathing slowed, as he must have listened to my heartbeat.

Then Anakin straightened up and his smile faded into worry, his eyes darting between myself and the stair to the Council chamber. A buzz rippled through the hall, nearly silent due to damaged and overloaded equipment.

The Darkness felt cleaner already.

Master Yoda and Dooku were above me. I _should_ get to them, but I rushed back.

Nearby, I could feel Anakin’s Padawan. Anakin was a mix of joy and worried anger as he must have been scolding Ahsoka for disobeying orders.

The collapsed archway yielded to digging, but not quickly enough as parts threatened to fill in the hole I was making. I pulled smaller pieces out and wedged sturdier ones into the sides, barely breathing between my concentration and wiping the wet out of my eyes. I heard a couple large thunks behind me.

“Careful, Obi-Wan. Don’t pull more of the Temple down on us.” Anakin’s concentration was palpable.

I tried to reach through my bond to Vora, but I could not feel her like I could Ahsoka. I felt nothing, like when Qui-Gon and Satine died. Shoving larger chunks, I finally saw light through the wall of debris. With that point to focus on, I made it bigger and then shoved myself through.

Thin, strong hands pulled me through when I got stuck, and I looked into Ahsoka’s eyes. I looked around and saw extra bodies than when I left.

Vora leaned against the wall with pain on her face. Her arm looked intact, almost, even with some bacta patches that looked too small for the way she held it.

I rushed over and stopped. “Vora.”

“Ben...” Her face lit up with a faint smile for just a moment.

Taking that last step, I lifted her against me and held her tight, avoiding touching her cold and clammy arm. _Vora… beloved._ I wanted to cringe, but couldn’t undo that thought.

One arm gripping me as well, she whispered into my neck with strain in her voice. “I was so worried, scared if you want the truth. I could feel shit was happening. But the idiot did something weird that exploded on both of of us. Whatever Niquus did, I can’t feel anything right now, not even Anakin’s bonfire. Are you okay? You look okay. Pretty much. You haven’t said anything. I mean it does burn a little, but...”

She gripped me closer, leaning up to reach my lips when a shudder of pain shook her body.

I wanted, I needed as her Master, to know what happened in detail, but. “To a bacta tank for you. _**Now.**_ ”

One arm clutching me in her silent annoyance, I felt a twitch from the other. She would recover. I already knew how to deal with stubbornness. I could throw it on my former Padawan, it would be _good_ for him. “Anakin, make sure she gets in the tank. Padawan Ahsoka, with me.”

None of them were pleased at those orders, but I would deal with that later.

The lift was functioning again when we reached it, and the Council chamber was nearly empty. Master Yoda directing events as surviving hostile clones were being surrounded.

The Sith rumbled with satisfaction as he directed emergency repairs and medic droids.

Yoda and he were nearly harmonious to my surprise and distrust. “Does that make you the Master, now?”

“I suppose it could.” Dooku’s smile was satisfied. “That would make me quite the prescient one, would it not?”

The monitor of the high lobby showed the corpse of Palpatine, while other monitors showed survivors swarming through the Temple. No additional transports approached.

“What pretext did Sidious use?” I hoped this was not the pause between attacks.

That made Dooku chuckle. “I was the excuse. A Count, framed, untried, prisoner of Jedi plotting for power. A neat inversion, but if the Council had been plotting for power, the war would be very different. His proxies were not pleased when I took to the comms and objected, as a _civilized_ prisoner.”

“Rescinded Palpatine's authority and his Order in emergency session, the Senate has. Hmmmmmm?” Yoda sounded almost annoyingly serene.

I released my fears, but I wasn’t sure if my exhaustion was all my own. Vora was an alarmingly faint presence after time passed, but Anakin was clearly arguing further down in the Temple.

“Tyranus!” As he stalked in, Mace was still walking on the edge of combat with his anger.

Dooku’s face tensed. “Dooku. I have been informed that the other name has meanings, meanings I do not desire.”

“Young Windu. The time for such decisions this is not.” Yoda’s disapproval made the other Master quiet.

Reports streamed in from Knights and Masters throughout the Temple. The raised levels of medical assistance were still taxed as casualty lists grew. Gradually, the surviving Council returned, excepting Master Che. Dooku was sent back to his quarters escorted by Ahsoka, a future topic for Council debate.

I reassured allies and directed relief toward all the injured and dead for hours. Too many Jedi were lost in the Temple, but not enough of those in the front lines escaped the day’s events. Many clones who followed their orders were in shock, dangerously so.

_-_ _Obi-Wan-_ Vora felt of sleepy muted pain and frustration from distance.

I was glad to feel more through the bond than just her survival. _Padawan._

Her eye-roll was clear. _-_ _Get me out of here.-_

_No._

_-_ _jerk-_ Her thoughts faded into sleep.

My shoulder was smacked by something hard and I turned to look at Master Yoda.

“Duty means not that you must in the Council chamber sleep.” Even he looked tired. “Your Padawans check on, and rest.”

Many of the Council had already departed and dawn was near. I bowed to the Master and moved through the Temple.

Anakin was awake and spoiling to leave the healing wing, despite his bandaging. He chuckled when he saw me. “Go to bed, old man.”

“You’re the second to say that of late, I must be remiss in my grooming. I will after I check on my Padawan. Have you spoken to Padmé?”

“Only briefly, she got back just as the attack started. I’m leaving tomorrow to see her.”

I did not doubt that. I did not think the Council could be displeased with Vora or him. “How’s Vora?”

That got me a glare. “She _really_ did not want placed in the bacta tank.”

“I realize that now.” I needed to see her.

“Are you okay, Obi-Wan? _”_ He was asking more than that. 

B ut I had not the chance to meditate on it first. “ I’m fine. ” 

Anakin snorted his disbelief. “That’s what _Vora_ kept saying, Che kept saying _you were a bad influence_.

Vora was not that many steps away. Her disturbance laced through her even as she slept in the bacta tube, her hair floating like a dark halo. My Padawan’s arm was discolored, almost purple-black as the bacta seeped in, but that was her worst injury. The cuts and bruises all over her body should heal quickly like this. I checked the monitors, and her arm had been frozen badly and would take days for a full recovery.

I felt deeply ashamed that I had listened to Sidious at all.

_-..._ _Ben?-_ She was clearly groggy, her eyes barely open. _-Get me out of here.-_

I sent her assurance, unsure if she was truly awake.

She started moving, enough to glare at me. _-Next time, you better be naked too.-_

Reminded of the necessities of the bacta tank, I could feel my face and ears warm and turned to look at the monitors again. “I hadn’t noticed, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end. But we are just reaching the large chunk I wrote for NoNoWriMo last November. Would it be better to make it a separate work in a series, or a **much** longer story?
> 
> Comments make any writer's day, and being betaless means I like hearing where I could do better.


	21. It's Not Over Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst deferred by raging battle in the Temple is not angst erased. Now it's time to pay the piper.

### \- Anakin

As soon as Sidious died, I could finally feel more of the Temple through the Dark that began to thin like a heavy fog. I could feel Ahsoka disobeyed and stayed behind yesterday, and she was as close as the same floor. With a sweep, I could feel other Masters and Jedi scattered through the Temple, but no Sith remained. I couldn’t feel Vora, but I knew Ahsoka found her.

Obi-Wan, he was under too much strain while Sidious spoke, and I feared for him. That poodoo was building a link to Obi-Wan, thread by thread, despite my support.

I understood the irony.

Obi-Wan felt cold, frozen into logic and reason, and barely my Master at all. He bolted back toward the collapsed entrance, and closer, I could hear a digger. Obi-Wan began to sweep chunks of debris, destabilizing the collapse. Even his panic was thin and wispy.

“Master, Ahsoka’s over there with Vora.” But I might as well have remained silent for all he heard me. _Snips. We’re okay here. And we’re going to speak about_ _following orders_ _, aren’t we?_

_-Master! How could you think I wouldn’t worry about you?-_

It seemed like a good idea at the time. _The Sith left a code in_ _all the_ _vod’_ _e_ _to kill their Jedi. You would have been safe on Ilum, Snips._

_-What about Rex and Cody?-_

_I don’t know, they were freed but other brothers would have attacked them too. Obi-Wan and the other Masters freed many from their chips, but safest for everyone was to stay separate until the crisis passed._ They wouldn’t have to choose and lose  their brothers ,  or have to live with what happened  if they had to fight .

I could feel Obi-Wan call through the bond into silence. I caught his arm and swung him around. “She’s still on her feet, Master.”

He did not seem to hear me, still disturbed by what Sidious whispered. We needed to talk.

 _-_ _Has_ _the crisis_ _passed_ _now, Master?-_ Ahsoka was angry with me.

_Not until the tainted chips are gone. You could have been killed, like in visions._

The gap into the pile of demolished materials had grown enough to see light from the other side. I wondered when repair droids would start appearing, as Obi-Wan scrambled to look though the hole.

I felt his relief in a wave, though Ahsoka was amused as she helped him through. By the time the hole was large enough for him, I had a chance to send a short message to Padmé that I was fine. Her secretary revealed that she was in a Senate session that could go far into the night. Few were warned, so that mess would be slow to let Padmé free.

The closer mess worried me more. Obi-Wan scrambled through the debris, his relief almost singing when he saw Vora, but his face was emotionless. I wasn’t convinced he was okay.

She still had both arms, but the left one was at a strange angle and not moving properly. Her signature was missing.

Obi-Wan then detailed _me_ to get Vora to the healers and took my Padawan up to the Council chamber. I hoped Master Yoda would smack him.

I turned toward the stair again letting the Force guide me for the best path toward healing.

Vora winced at how he hurried away. “I don’t like the way Obi-Wan looked. I wish I knew what shit was bouncing around in his head.”

I wanted to know too. “I can’t feel you at all Vora. What happened?”

“I can’t feel anything either. Nyquilt tried some power that kind of blew up when my light saber hit it. It was a sphere of red and black… swirling gassy flames that he was trying to enlarge. I felt like it was absolute zero, and he put too much into it. He was a _little_ too angry at the time, _maybe_ it was something I said.” Her pained grin was smug. “Now how _could_ that have happened?”

I had to laugh at that. That Force power didn’t sound like anything I’d seen, but Obi-Wan knew more. I could feel another Master climbing the stairs as we moved down.

Mace had bacta patches on him and evidence of a messy bleeder injury on his head. “Knight Skywalker. Padawan Meyers. Report.”

“Darth Sidious and two groups of Red Guard made it as far as the top transfer lobby, just outside the access to the Council chamber. The Apprentice Sith didn’t get as far. Injuries: nothing serious for Master Kenobi, Padawan Ahsoka, and myself. Padawan Meyers’ arm injury is the worst and Master told me to make sure she gets to the healers.”

I wasn’t as sure about Obi-Wan’s spirit, but not enough to mention it to the Council Leader.

Mace looked distracted. “The situation seems stable, and the Senate has called for a cease fire from all combatants.” He turned to glare at me. “No, and I mean **no mem** **b** **er** of the Order is authorized to leave the Temple until the former Chancellor’s Order has been confirmed vacated. It won’t be long, due to the Separatists.” A look at Vora and then he added to her, “Get to the healers.”

A few more levels down and I spotted the first hesitant droid, and more as we moved down to the main healing wing. Vora began to dawdle, looking back up, but I moved her through the chaos toward emergency intake.

“I don’t like going there either, but you need your arm.” I could only tell what she was feeling by her facial expressions, which weren’t that helpful. I wasn’t sure if that was her Force signature, it was so wispy.

I hugged her hard, careful of her arm and lifting her off her feet. “ _That_ vision is done.” I didn’t know what would happen, but I _would_ have my family. Vora hiccuped and wriggled, so I set her down.

“It is, isn’t it? It just seems so strange after this many months and decades.” She grimaced. “I think I need to sit down.”

“You, Padawan, are going to a bacta tank.”

“No. Can’t I just use the patches? I… there’s so much to do right now, isn’t there? Obi-Wan… doesn’t look good.

“Come on, Vora. You need to be treated as soon as possible. You’ll lose your arm.” I felt only an echo of her through her signature, just enough that she was frightened. “We need to talk, Vora.”

At least she didn’t dawdle as we moved away.

I almost hoped Healer Che would find us to end the standoff. I found a quiet nook without any other people. “Now, why?”

“It’s not like you’re any better at being a patient, or Obi-Wan. You’re hurt, too. Why do you think you’ve been told to escort me, instead of Ahsoka?”

I did notice something or other, but I didn’t look. I didn’t want to acknowledge the parry. “Why? You want me to call Obi-Wan?”

That made her hunch as she turned away. _“_ _No._ _”_

“Then what’s wrong? What is the problem with a bacta tank?”

“It’s stupid. I’m afraid of drowning, I don’t like bikinis or showing skin...” Her wispy signature revealed a panic.

I projected calm, hoping some would reach her. So I took her good hand. “I’ll stay with you. Come on and see a healer.” Without pausing, I led her toward the more bustling hall, and then to the first healer who wasn’t doing something critical. “Healer… her arm’s bad. Darkside power.”

Vora remained quiet, gripping my hand, but it was Healer Che I found and she concentrated.

“Don’t worry, Padawan Meyers, you will be fine.” The Healer saw the way Vora didn’t let go. “Knight Skywalker, you may stay nearby, but you know very well the procedure. Come this way...”

Patting Vora’s arm, we trailed the healer to a bacta chamber. I could feel Vora taking deep breaths. She jerked when she got close to the tank.

“ _Enough_ , Padawan. Nothing will happen here and you must enter. Do you need assistance?” Che was insistent and inevitable as gravity.

Vora whispered, “Yes… no?” Her face reddened.

The healer started stripping her of her robes quickly and fitting her with straps for the breather. “I will admit it, Padawan. I am almost surprised that I haven’t seen you frequently in here like young Skywalker, here. He and his Master have managed to collect an interesting and large catalog of injuries in my time here. And stubborn? They never want to remain until they are fully healed...”

I stopped listening and let go of Vora only briefly, but her tension stayed high. She finally stepped down into the tank.

_Vora, I’m right here._

_-’Kay.-_

It was like hearing noise through a very, very long tunnel, even if I was still holding her hand  from above as the tank filled from the bottom. She gripped my hand convulsively  when she floated above the floor  for a moment before the bacta thinned, and again when the bacta covered her breathing mask. Finally she began to calm.

Healer Che was tapping her foot. “You must let go, Knight Skywalker. Darkness taints you both presently.”

I could feel Vora shrinking from that. _-Ignore that.-_ “We just  fought two Sith. Darkness tainted _everything_.”

I was starting to feel tired, but I remembered my first major injury and how sterile the Halls seemed.  I sent assurance  _I’ll stay close, just call._

Vora’s agreement was muzzy with sedative and I took one step away.

Healer Che didn’t look very satisfied. “Now, young man...”

I tried to meditate while they worked on me. I wanted to get out, do something, find people, but I’d promised. Once the healers left me, I had a quiet room to call Padmé and talk for a few minutes. We didn’t say anything about the Senate or the Order.

Obi-Wan and I needed to talk about what Sidious said to him. He hadn’t felt like himself during the fight. He still didn’t. That silence was bad.

Between meditation and a light doze I woke when my former Master finally arrived. He was nearly asleep on his feet, but he spoke clearly enough. He wanted me gone so he could have his own vigil.

Soon I was the only one awake and I left them.

###  \- Vora

I floated, the light bright beyond my eyelids. I knew I’d pay with a sunburn for dozing like this in the sun but the water was so cool in the summer heat. I could hear an argument, almost, through the water in my ears. These cookouts weren’t always fun. Fred was arguing about how long to cook the steaks on the grill _again_. He liked them practically raw. Josie brought the grill, so she wasn’t backing down about her preferences. The chlorine smell filled my nose and my stomach rumbled. It was past time to eat.

I was _hungry_ , despite enjoying the cool water.

The hunger pang got stronger and I _needed_ to find Obi-Wan.

That left me a little bewildered when I opened my eyes, but the room was dim and a bubble floated up in my blurry line of vision.

_Swim up… must get to air._ I jerked my sluggish arms and legs into motion.

_-Breathe, Padawan. All is well.-_

The medical scent was in my nose, but liquid wasn’t. So I inhaled a little.

It was just air. A little tinny, but I forced myself to take a stuttering breath. Sweet, sweet air.

 _-Breathe deeply.-_ This was an unfamiliar thought.

One of the healers was next to me, an alien with big eyes nearly on the sides of her head, but she was outside and _dry_.

And clothed.

_-No one cares, Padawan. You are here to be healed.-_

_When can I get out? I’m hungry._

_-Two days if you are a good patient. You are getting nutrients.-_

I looked around the room for Anakin. Saw a sleeping Obi-Wan, still looking grungy.

_How long has he been out like that?_

_-Your Master has been asleep for a few hours only.-_ The smile could be felt if not seen. _-He was being stubborn again.-_

I could feel him, but only quietly for all our bond and distance. _What about Anakin, is he okay?_

_-He left earlier, reluctantly.-_

_Anakin!_

_-Vora?-_ He felt sleepy.

_Come get him to bed. Please. While he’s drowsy enough not to argue._

Anakin was grumpily tired and moving, but I had more faith in him getting Obi-Wan to go. Which was good, because as soon as Obi-Wan woke, he was downright crabby as they argued next to my tank. I told him to go to bed but he was not listening.

The healer retreated from the fight, uncomfortable with our emotions. Obi-Wan was in a funk about something. At first I thought it was his consistent worry about Anakin. But the boy was free of Sidious now.

It was only after we’d argued Obi-Wan down that I was sure that Anakin knew more about the funk. Neither of them touched the topic, but there was a hole in their arguments that neither approached. At the end, Obi-Wan consented to sleep and a wash. The healer returned after they left.

I asked her what I could do to get out sooner. A healing trance was my next lesson after enabling a microphone. My next request for company to prevent my going stir crazy gave me a most unexpected visitor, one of the clones, helmet-less.

“Cody?”

“Commander.”

“I won’t have any command. I’m a pacifist. It’s just a scam to keep me close until the Sith were defeated.”

He smirked. “I did not know pacifists sliced Sith in two.”

The tank’s liquid leached my blush away rapidly. “A… yeah, well. I do not have any kind of command training. I’d be terrible. I don’t think I could order people to their deaths and stay sane. That’s not much of a leader.”

“Better than many.”

“How many did you save?”

He didn’t pretend not to understand. “Not enough. The 809th Armored was almost totally lost in the attack, their General, Master Fisto fought them in the Temple before crossing Sidious. The Temple was far better prepared than they were told in their briefs.”

“Good. If they had won, the Republic and Jedi would be dead now. I’m sorry for your loss, though.”

“You seem sure.”

“Force sensitives from my world saw this battle years ago as a story but didn’t know it was a real possible future. Visions of the Empire if we lost, started forty years ago. I came to stop it.”

“Good job, Commander.” That was a grin.

I was _not_ going to win this one. He answered questions about casualties in the Temple and other places. Few civilians were harmed. More than an additional thousand Jedi on the casualty list seemed like too many on top of the war losses, but sadness warred with having saved that many thousands. I thanked him for the news and tried to meditate again.

I wasn’t sure how upset I was that I was alone again when I woke, without any sign that I’d had other visitors but the occasional healer.

I _could_ call them. I knew they were awake and busy, but Anakin sent a greeting every so often. I’d gotten bored enough that my blues were turning darker, into depression. I didn’t want to sound childish and petulant. I was here for one mission and it was done. I wanted… What _**I**_ wanted didn’t matter. I’d served my hitch and I... was ready to go home. My happiness of a few days before seemed so far away in this empty room.

I wasn’t needed.

Even worse, I wasn’t wanted.

Sleep seemed so much better than thinking, and I tried to set my dreams to something pleasant. But my dreams remained blank. When awake, I tried to meditate but rarely succeeded.

Time was just passing too slowly.

I’d even welcome someone to argue with, but I wasn’t desperate enough to request a visit from Dooku.

Finally, a healer brusquely started the tear-down of the tank, followed by towels and even a minty spray as I balanced on slippery soles. I flexed both hands. The color of my skin seemed a little off, a little pink, like I’d sunburn. But it didn’t hurt or feel stretchy.

“How does it feel, Padawan?” The healer seemed a little tired.

I didn’t want to keep her. Feeling more human, I could feel the many others spread out through the healing wing. “Much better, thank you.”

She handed me some plain gray robes. “Instructions and cautions will be on your padd, but common sense should be enough. May the Force be with you.”

That seemed to be that. I stopped to order a new set of robes from the quartermaster, mine were a loss. The total lack of both insurance and molasses-slow hospital discharge were unexpected changes. I liked it. I missed the flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and visits of a Terran hospital, though. Walking first to the lift and then to our quarters seemed so anti-climatic. Everyone I saw was busy and a little tired.

It seemed like so much longer since I was in our suite last. The rooms seemed so empty and quiet. I checked my padd, but nothing on it was a surprise. The first thing was to wash off the last of the gunk in the shower.

That felt good.

Then I had a longing so bad it hurt. I sank down to curl around myself and cry in the warm rain. Everyone who died, everyone who was lost. I was lost… never to see the promised land.

After a time sniffling, I had to snicker at my dramaz and angst, even if it was a bitter laughter that didn’t slow the tears much. I was just rattling around like a dried pea in an old toy.

“Vora.”

“Don’t bother. Let me grieve.”

“Vora…” Obi-Wan knelt beside me, hand running over my hair as the shower kept running.

“You did it a _second_ time, rejected me without _saying_ anything. All I knew for days was that you lived. It’s not like I was that far. Not like you couldn’t have just said hi through the training bond. Were you that mad I wanted you to sleep on a bed and not the floor?” I took a tiny breath that wasn’t enough to calm me in the slightest. “Did you _have_ to cut me out that bad? To leave me in silence and emptiness? The only ways you could have made your point more, was to break the bond. Was _this_ supposed to be kinder?”

By the time I’d stopped, a wordless moan came from deep in his chest. “No, no...” Lunging forward to hold me, the water splashed off both of us even as his robes tried to absorb it all. “I wasn’t mad. I’m proud of you. I...” He gripped me tighter.

Sniffling against his chest, I tried to clear my throat. “Then _why_?”

Obi-Wan huffed, and the water stopped. “I’m sorry, Vora.”

“Why? I have to know why you’re jerking me around like this.” I took another breath and coughed. “Just tell me why and I won’t _bother_ you again. I’ll go.” My voice broke.

The silence thrummed and he lifted my face to kiss me. Desperate, pleading, sad, passionate, lonely, all sitting on a foundation of something darker. The occasional droplet hit as he pleaded, his blue eyes shocky. “I can’t, not yet. I’m sorry, my dear.” His voice broke when he said, “Don’t go.”

His feelings finally clear again after days of silence, I didn’t understand anything. “Please, just don’t block me out.”

His eyes got sadder, like I just told him he was about to be hung. Obi-Wan whispered, “Very well.”

The mood in the shower had plummeted. _This wasn’t helping_ _him. It wasn’t helping me_ _._ “Nevermind… forget it. Block _all_ you want.” I stopped the bitter words that were about to flood out. I wanted to cry again and I was already soaking wet.

I shook myself away and grabbed a towel, running for my room. I didn’t care… I didn’t care… I couldn’t let myself care as his feelings dimmed to almost nothing again. I dressed again in my best Terran duds, non-Jedi, because the last I heard, Anakin was visiting Padmé.

_No._

I couldn’t take seeing _th_ _em_ right now as bleeding as my heart felt.

I really hadn’t done any exploring outside in the last couple of years, I hadn’t left the Temple on my own at all. I didn’t even remember which Master told me that restriction I was about to ignore. Someone should know a decent place I could get some breathing space.

And money. I had no money. Maybe I could bum some from Ahsoka. She was already in my comm and I hit the call function. She was in a loud space that sounded like a bar. Perfect.

“Yeah, Vora?”

“Can I borrow some drinking money and a pointer to where to spend it? I’m broke.” I felt embarrassed to ask, but not enough to stay _here_ _._

She frowned. “You don’t…” Something off screen caught her attention, but she turned back. “Yeah, sure. Have any taxi take you to _79’s_. You can drink safe here. I’ll be outside.”

“Thanks.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t in the living area. I shouted towards his, “I’m going out to eat, be back soon.”

Clipping my light saber, just to be safe, I found a droid to help me get a taxi. A little fast talking and the driver took me to a lower height landing that made me think of Blade Runner.

Ahsoka was there and paid. “The Council released the travel ban today. I am _so_ glad to get out.”

I felt more than a little pathetic to know so little.

Inside, was the unmistakable props of a sports bar: dark and smokey, big screens, little tables, loud speakers and mystery music. I smelled the wisps of some smoke that probably wasn’t healthy for any of the youngsters crowding the bar with their hormones on parade. The majority of the crowd were clones, most with orange or blue markings. I was not surprised to spot Cody posted at the upper level with a clear view of the room. I’d be willing to bet Anakin’s assistant was here too.

But no bet was needed, one of the booths had Anakin with a drink, a darker spot in the crowd of white and gray. I thanked Ahsoka, but her eyes were for the dance floor.

I needed to know what the F happened while I was in the tank… even more than I wanted a buzz.

I marched over. “We need to talk.”

“Not as much as he does.” Anakin spoke _very_ precisely, too carefully for complete sobriety, but waved for another mug. “You’re running behind.”

“Fine.” I slid in and drank what was given to me. It wasn’t quite wine or beer, but it had a similar kick. I slowed after the first mug, realizing that I hadn’t eaten and I was still broke.

A race on an epic screen broke out into a big explosion, and I felt a pang when it sank in that this wasn’t F/X of a pod race. Anakin watched with a professional eye, but stayed quiet.

It must have gone pear shaped for him, too.

I put my head back and watched the room, trying to figure out if there was a melody or just scat beat. My stomach betrayed me, by rumbling like a kids’ volcano project.

I chased the eruption with another big swallow.

“You need some food, Commander?”

Cody was the only one I could identify, but this one had blue marking. “Call me Vora, and you can pass that around.” I lowered my voice. “I think I’ve got a nasty case of impostor syndrome so Commander feels like a lie. You are?”

“Rex.”

Check.

“You didn’t answer the question, Sir.”

“Not hungry. Nothing in the house.” _Didn’t want to owe_ _someone_ _._

He looked doubtful, but didn’t call me on it.

After maybe an hour and a second mug, Ahsoka came back. All hyper from dancing.

Ahsoka looked at both Anakin and I, and snorted. “You two are a real drag on the celebration. We made it out alive, and tomorrow is another emergency.”

“It’s not over yet.” I didn’t know where my words came from, but a chill went up my spine. “There’s still time on the current one.”

I looked at a wide-eyed Anakin, and could not stop myself from saying, _“The clock is ticking.”_ Standing in a panic, I saw Anakin had already taken two steps. “I got to get back.”

Some shouts flew around me, but I ran for the door, hoping to find a friendly taxi.

_-No, I have a speeder!-_

Then it was a high speed nightmare climbing through the buildings in the dark for the Temple. Lots of swooping. I would have been sick if I wasn’t so scared. I just followed Anakin through halls and into the suite.

At first I wasn’t quite sure if he was there. The bedroom doors were open.

The bathroom was not.

Anakin blew the door open.

Obi-Wan was sitting, fully clothed, on the seat. His light saber was in his lap. His eyes were empty like a corpse’s. He just breathed and blinked.

Seeing him like that made me want to wail. I managed to whine once before I froze the muscles. Sudden anger freed them. “I said I was going out to eat. What happened to ‘not yet?’”

A small noise, but no other reaction, made my heart break.

Anakin made the light saber disappear.

I felt like hell, wondering how long he had been sitting like that. When I reached Obi-Wan to get him to move, I realized that his robes were still damp from earlier.

Anakin’s eyes were dark as he supported Obi-Wan back to his room. Obi-Wan resisted losing his wet robes, but I ignored him and murmured nonsense. Dry and warm was more important.

By this time Anakin was a little wild-eyed and breathing too fast himself.

I wanted to slap both of them. A little. I also wanted to scream.

I gripped Skywalker’s upper arm and looked the boy in the eyes until he’d relaxed. “We’ll figure it out. He must rest and break from his tailspin. Can you get him to sleep?” I couldn’t do it, but he probably could.

Anakin frowned and took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan was soon sleeping deeply on his bed.

I traced his jawline as he slept. Obi-Wan shifted slightly and showed the slightest of smiles. I looked at my brother. “Something happened with Sidious, didn’t it?”

The anti-gift that kept on giving.

“He won’t talk to me.”

I kept running my fingers through Obi Wan’s hair, hoping touch might get into his dreams. This looked a little like catatonia, but I couldn’t remember anything useful. As a default, Terrans drugged up their mental patients, and extreme cases electrocuted them. There was no way I’d do that to Obi-Wan. I did remember there was grace period before some deadline, but how much had we spent?

Trading news was top, right now. “A couple hours before I saw you, I came back to wash off the bacta. I got back here and everything was empty… I missed… We haven’t spoken since he got mad about Dooku.” Remembering my own crash brought much of it back and I swallowed.

“Vora...” Anakin looked upset.

“No, you had to see your wife, and you weren’t shutting me out completely for days. He showed up and I told him to let me grieve. He’d rejected me like that for a second time now without warning. He tried to say he wasn’t mad at me and apologized, but would not say _why_ he cut me off. I had to know why, but begging and bargaining didn’t work. He kissed me like he was drowning and asked me not to go. Our bond finally felt _alive_ again.” _That felt like manna in the desert._

“So I gave up all the other questions I had if he wouldn’t block me out. He agreed, but felt like he was about to be whipped. We were getting worse as we talked, not better. So, I told him to nevermind the agreement… but that left me trapped. He shut down again before I could get any calm.

I called Ahsoka for a bar since I just wanted out to eat and get a buzz. I thought you and Padmé would be trying to make babies. I called to him that I’d be back soon.”

Anakin sighed. “Obi-Wan has a hundred ways to tell me ‘not now,’ and infinite practice. Oh, we _were_ busy. I was working to get the chip removed for all the clones missed before. I talked to Rex and Cody about what we want for them: a path to citizenship if they want, and combat units will shrink outside wartime. That’s where it’s heading at least. Padmé is leading a coalition to make peace and remove most of Sidious’ changes to the Senate as a start. The Council was dismayed by the venom shown by people in reports during the fighting when 66 came through,”

“Those were mostly good things, but why?” My stomach rumbled again.

“Kriff it. Eat something, Vora. He’s hard enough to get to eat sometimes, don’t you do it, too.”

“You stay with him, be right back.” I scrounged some cold rations from the always sparse cabinets, and brought some for him, too. “I _love_ food. If I get home again, I’m setting up an import company. I grew up on white milk.”

I had to make a face at the ration bar. “Uggh. Even four days without eating and the tank, doesn’t make this any tastier. He’s going to need to have continual company until he’s better. You or I mostly.”

“One more thing, Padawan. Why didn’t you eat something at 79’s?”

That made me roll my eyes. “And how often did pulling rank work with _you_ _,_ again?”

Anakin just looked at me.

I did not _want_ to answer. “What? Weren’t you the one with Ahsoka when I told her I was broke? I don’t like being in debt.” I didn’t want to be a burden.

Anakin’s jaw dropped, a gobsmacked look even if he never knew the word. He finally found words. “Are you crazy? You’re a Jedi. You’ll need money for missions and we get a stipend for little things. It’s the big things like a new ship when we’re stranded that cause a fuss.”

“Yeah, I’m crazy. I’ve been cramming since I left Earth. What did I _need_ money for when I never went out?” The diversion about this helped me focus a little, even if my knees wobbled suddenly. “This is minor, but Obi-Wan… You’ll have to run interference. Get Cody. We need to rest for a few hours before he wakes. And detox. Go.”

I settled next to Obi-Wan to hold him, afraid of how protected that memory was. I’d probably have to be the bad cop and poke it. Anakin’s link was too primal for both and too bright to touch. I touched Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’ll stay, as long as you want me.”

 _If_ _he_ _want_ _ed_ _me._ My subconscious reminded me. Meditating into sleep left formless fragments and nausea behind.

I woke, the room brighter than I liked, the muffled hums of air traffic seeming closer. One of the orange marked clones I didn’t know, nodded and exited, a strangely comforting presence. Obi-Wan was stirring, his hand sliding slowly until he woke.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry I worried you, Vora.”

“Same here. We should eat before we kick over the bee-hive.”

Obi-Wan did not look happy, but didn’t object.

We had something like oatmeal and dawdled. I tried to ignore the trooper outside the door.

Finally, Obi-Wan observed, “I am a prisoner.”

I faced him, my stomach tense. “Until we’re sure you’re not suicidal.” _You scared us_ _both_ _._

He winced.

I pulled him with me to the sofa and settled beside him. I wanted to say something, to say something right, but I was _terrified_ to say something wrong. “Yesterday or last week first?”

After a long pause, he said, “Yesterday.”

“Anakin, wants to, needs to know.”

“Later.” He didn’t sound like he thought I’d agree,

I didn’t really, but I wanted him back to himself. “That silence while I was in the bacta really hurt. Not like we were on different planets, that would be closer. And then you jumped _so_ fast to cut me off again in the ‘fresher. I need my connection, only a thought away. It’s a little death...” _..._ _like this._

“There is no...”

I covered his mouth. If he finished that part of the Code, I _would_ hit him.

Of course I got distracted by the soft beard under my fingers. And the shift from his smile.

I dropped my hand like it was burnt. I could not add another club to what I was juggling right then.

Shoving my pain away, my voice had no inflection. “It’s hard to stay, when you’re not _here_ either.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I cannot talk about the battle in the Temple.”

Tucking my face in at his neck and holding him, I counted to thirty. “I _didn’t ask_ while I was in the tank.”

“You’d speak to Anakin, or, he’d come to you to ask.” A smile was hidden in his voice.

I felt rejected again that he thought I would betray his confidences. So this was all about avoiding _us._

Not just me.

“And he’s been in tune with you for… how many years? _It’d be like you died._ ” I couldn’t remember how many years right now. No wonder I found Anakin in 79’s on his way to drunk, with Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody nearby watching over him.

Obi-Wan winced. He didn’t move, he almost didn’t breathe. A razor sharp pang of old, old guilt escaped his shields, but that was it.

“You don’t _have_ to talk to me about it, just let me in.”

His shields thinned so slowly, and the turmoil inside them was a shock.

 _Obi-Wan_ … I just held him and breathed. Turmoil I could deal with.

He settled and we breathed in synch. _-I’m proud_ _of you, Vora.-_

 _I’m proud of you, too._ _No matter what._ “Can I call Anakin here? He’s worried.”

Obi-Wan wanted to say something, but pulled back. _-Anakin.-_

It was only minutes until he arrived, tall and a little twitchy. _-Force, Master…-_

This was tense, but we seemed in a brief quiet. I was looking for something safe to talk about.

“ _Somebody_ needs to get set up for walk-around money. She was getting drinks from the vod’e.” Anakin was oozing smug at Obi-Wan.

My face got warm.

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Obi-Wan’s arms shifted around me. “I didn’t think about it, Anakin already scrounged resources for his tinkering before he was even settled as Padawan. Why didn’t you ask?”

“Quarantine, suspicion, reluctance about change from the Council right and left… money would feel more like hush money. Them paying me when they didn’t really want me…” I shook my head. “I won’t be bought to stay quiet when they’re wrong.”

They just stopped and I imagined I heard Anakin head-smack himself.

“Padawan, this is absurd.” Obi-Wan stood up, pulling me along with him toward my room. “You are a _Jedi_ , as much as any other Padawan or Knight. Do you really think your brothers want you to lack needed resources? You _are_ serving the Order and Republic.”

He stopped. “Now, get dressed, we’re going out.”

I very carefully smothered every trace of glee as I put on my outer robes and he marched off.

_-How much of that is Bantha poo?-_

_Some, I didn’t really have much I wanted to buy. I figured I might sell copies of irrelevant DVDs as exotic_ _entertainment_ _if I needed to. Last night was the_ _first_ _time it was a problem,_ _because I wasn’t supposed to go out alone_ _._ I shifted though my wardrobe as if I could not decide, not that I had that many alternates.

Then I wondered if it was a coincidence that the accent color for my robes ended up being a deep rust. I was color coordinated with his troops.

A chuckle came from behind me, where my Master looked very presentable. “That was not my intention, my dove. Knights often pick other colors, though neutral colors simplify some matters and reduce the chances of offense, especially diplomatic. Come.”

So I learned how and where I could draw money of various denominations. For Core worlds I could draw on something like a rechargeable debit card, though carrying a larger amount of local currencies than I was comfortable with, was standard. Getting mugged wasn’t in their mindset.

It did not enter at all, and that was odd to me, that level of confidence.

Outside the Temple, they were more cheerful and talkative than I’d ever really seen them. We ended up at someplace that felt like a diner. The big reptilian owner was razzing Obi-Wan. I just pretended to drink my kaf as they relaxed.

With an over-full belly after my first meal in too long, I was ready for bed. Anakin drove us back almost sedately. He was going back out, of course.

Obi-Wan pretended not to notice the clone that followed us back into our apartment. He just looked resigned.

I wasn’t _that_ close to his men to sleep in our common area. The bedroom was close enough for feeling awkward. Taking off my outer robes, I started to throw them into a corner, just to tease him.

 _-Vora.-_ He chided with a side of amusement.

“What?” I dropped the fabric on the chair and slid closer to unwrap his arms from across his chest, taking their place. “I missed you, you lovely man. Loneliness is hard. The Force isn’t much of a conversationalist and it cheats at cards.”

That surprised a laugh out of him and he looked better. “I want to see if you tell that to other Masters, other than Anakin and Vos as they will love it. It is true, though.”

“Well, truth is best, isn’t it?” My grin felt good.

“I missed you as well, my dear.” Obi-Wan’s arms held me closer as his lips brushed my forehead and then his blueish eyes looked searchingly at me. “I’ve struggled so often following the Code properly and being a good example. I’m afraid change will be slow, but that doesn’t mean I-”

He leaned forward to press a kiss that started soft but got more desperate, one hand sliding up to brace my head.

Knees starting to wobble, I put my arms around his neck to ruffle his hair with a happy sigh.

Obi-Wan leaned back with a smile, looking wonderfully disheveled as he cupped my cheek. “I believe we’re a bit overdressed, my dear. Will you indulge the delay?”

That made me giggle at his stubborn formality. I helped, or pretended to help as as we drifted over to the bed. Obi-Wan was much better at pretending to hide his laughter, but it was very clear in the Force.

When he removed his last undertunic, I could feel my face stiffen as I saw so _many_ old scars, faded from healing and time… so many ways he could have died.

I traced down his chest with my fingertips, just barely grazing his skin and almost afraid to breathe. I barely touched his skin, tracing the mottled scars and lingering on smooth skin. I was worried the scarred areas would be over sensitive to pain, or numb from damage. He was so beautiful… and he’d been _hurt_ so often.

“I’m fine, Vora. I’m not fragile.” He was touching just as carefully, warmth and sighs lingering behind his fingers.

“I’m not convinced, Obi-Wan. I want you to believe you deserve...”

Both hands cupped my cheeks as he looked into my eyes for a long moment, before another kiss. _-Shhhhh.-_

Any thought of speech drained away in touch and feeling, his weight against me and fingers leaving my hair as mine had left my embrace.

Breathing hard, I startled when I felt something different. I wasn’t sure if I was upset or wanted to howl with laughter. “Is this one of those inappropriate uses of the Force?” My voice was small.

“I won’t tell, if you won’t, my dear.” His grin was sweet as sin and eyes a darker blue as he kisses moved away from my wrist.

I closed my eyes from the warm air and lips, but that didn’t slow my quickened breathing. His signature wrapped around me, even more than his arms.

I looked up at him, kneeling over me, sadness gone for at least a while. My happiness bubbled up and I reached to pull him toward me. _-My bonnie, bonnie Ben...-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the computer repairs that took weeks were not completely successful. So updates will continue weekly.


	22. Last Day of Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperation is not just about physical injuries, but if people lose self-confidence and heart after battle and death. Obi-Wan and his line have a movie night and talk.

### \- Obi-Wan

I woke with Vora sleeping next to me, her mouth hanging open. My comm had not chimed for days and I could feel that Fives was on watch out there now. I never thought I’d need those ideas I’d wanted for Anakin.

Like a stiff limb, I checked on him and he wasn’t in Temple. The mood in the Temple was restrained but expectant, likely for the return of the younglings. I should return to work with the Council; months and years would pass until the Republic would heal. There was no urgency in the Force at that thought.

“Heard you thinking...”

That made me smile before I met her eyes. “I do that often.”

She shifted off my arm. “We do share one problem, stiff upper lip and dumping it into the Force, does nothing for some problems. It may have make them worse. I felt abandoned in the tank, how empty it was here, rejected... You were were feeling abandoned like it was an old friend, pushing even Anakin away. It’s a nasty feedback loop.”

I’d asked her not to go.

Vora nodded. “Being cut off when I was already bleeding and needed any assurance from you was painful. I wanted some alcohol to dull how much it hurt. I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”

I thought some more. “Are there treatments?”

“Not that helped me, but the Force will be a new aspect if there were. It’s typically a problem with losing a parent while still a child, but it reflects other close relationships too. Logic can’t cure a crying child. And with all the losses from the war and this last convulsion, I’d hesitate to guess how many are dealing with loss in the Order.”

“Write up whatever you remember for the healers. We are taught to purge fear, but...” This would be harder to sell than Vora’s training.

Vora looked at me with sad eyes. “Then there’s your fear that Anakin or I would abandon you because of whatever dreck that Sidious put in your head.”

My face warmed almost instantly.

“Brought some bantha ears, some are just plain sticky.” Anakin grinned as he came into the common room, a trace of something on his nose. “Enough for everyone.”

I couldn’t help but remember the times he’d eaten himself to a stomach ache before I woke. Some were more recent than he’d admit.

Vora looked at the pastries for a moment before taking a bite. Fives had some and then nodded to Anakin before leaving.

“What’s the plan?” Anakin looked far more serious now.

“Where’s my light saber?”

He waved toward my room. “Beside your bed.”

I felt better once I had it back, it was so much part of my life. When I returned, Anakin was leaning over the table, pretending to fiddle with something mechanical.

Vora sighed. “All I could… All I knew was that something was wrong. The scum was getting to you and I couldn’t _do_ anything.”

“I was there and I don’t know much more,” muttered Anakin.

Then a silence fell and I knew they waited for me. They listened, they weren’t staring: Anakin took an old motivator apart and Vora burrowed next to me.

“He was speaking to Anakin, trying to bring out worries about his wife and taunting him about the Order. It was much the same as the holo. But he realized that Anakin wasn’t listening, started to realize we had foreknowledge. He thought it was me and sought _my_ passion. I knew you were fighting the apprentice and I felt your panic. He offered stop your fight, if… You were at such risk, to panic in that flood of the Dark Side energy. Then it felt like goodbye from you, like Qui-Gon, like Satine, like… and I couldn’t _feel_ you through the Force...”

“Hush, Ben. If something _had_ happened, I’d try to stick around so much you’d get the ‘Most Haunted Jedi’ award ten years straight.” Vora’s hug was painfully tight. “Or I’d kick your ass to Tatooine.”

“I could not see that, my dear. Sidious sent foul little tendrils inside me. I spent far too long indecisive while Anakin fought. Anakin needed my help, and I should not have paused. I… the power _was_ too tempting, power to defeat him.” I had to look away, “Or that was what I was telling myself. How much of that was his whispering, I am not sure.”

Ducking her head under my arm, Vora twisted around and kissed me. “This does _not_ change a thing, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You just have another scar for your collection.”

Anakin had stopped fussing as I spoke, and he looked tired. “It’s no better seeing it from the outside of his claws, Master. I’m glad he’s gone. Hatred is difficult not to wallow in.”

Vora waved her fingers. “Someday he will just be a bad dream and cautionary tale. Not worth losing any sleep over anymore. The worst fate for a would-be emperor for the ages is to be mocked and forgotten by all but scholars. How are you feeling, _now?”_

“Better than before.”

Anakin’s voice was thoughtful. “I’m free of _his_ nightmares every night. I have the rest of my life with my family and being a Jedi.”

Vora didn’t say anything.

###  \- Vora

Obi-Wan finally decided to watch the older trilogy, having only seen some with Anakin. We snatched some snackable food from the cafeteria. To me it felt like the last day of vacation.

Ahsoka showed up, maybe a little worried about Anakin after sensing the earlier talk. “Thought you’d be trying to get drunk again, Master.”

Anakin sat up straight and sniffed. “Do or do not. There is no try.”

That was a little surreal.

_-Cautionary tales, my dear. Especially if we send a first contact to your world. Everyone will need to be warned what they know.-_

I made room and settled in for the original. The music always made me happy. “ _This_ holo was made on _my_ world about forty years ago.”

She was a little puzzled by the Empire ship that looked so familiar attacking such a smaller ship. Her puzzled smile at the storm troopers became shock when she recognized Artoo and Threepio being shot at. Darth Vader got scorn and worry. Hearing about the message for General Kenobi didn’t help, either.

It was always a little odd, thinking about how they’d see the remnants of the Republic.

She was bursting with questions, as she tried to reconcile the age of the holo and mentioning General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then came the Tatooine panorama with Luke.

Anakin was very calmly eating, though he kept an eye on her. I watched Obi-Wan.

He smiled wanly. _-_ _I watched_ _one_ _with Anakin when you went to Ilum.-_

_I do not want you to become a lonely hermit! You’re too cuddly._

He huffed a silent laugh. _-I don’t believe anyone else would use that word, Vora. I wonder if he’s attached to the boy already, before conception.-_

“Okay, _stop_ this thing. What is this?” Ahsoka was clearly upset when she saw the Death Star.

Anakin had only a half-smile. “This is from a Force Vision of what might have happened if we lost the Temple… and I Fell. Other holos cover the Naboo crisis and the war with the Separatists. Vader would have been me.”

“They made it years ago? You would _never_...”

“Snips, I’ve been close enough to _feel_ it. The Force sent us to see this.”

Obi-Wan stated, “Just in time to prepare. I believe we’re reached the end of these visions. Now they are mere entertainment again.”

Anakin’s smile was mixed humor and resignation. “Not all is entertaining...”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like seeing Luke fall on his face, just a little.” I thought all teachers had those moments of amusement.

“A little, he reminds me of...” Anakin’s smile was more cheerful now as Ahsoka shoved his shoulder.

The rest of us got quieter when Sir Alec stayed behind to distract Vader. Ahsoka unhappily hugged Anakin when the empty robes fell.

I hugged Obi-Wan.

“It gets better, Snips. It’s a lot easier the second time.”

We stayed up late to see the Emperor’s death. That satisfied everyone, even if Obi-Wan denied it.

Then he insisted we clear up news and messages we’d ignored during our recovery. That was much more like him. I _still_ had a mission report for the Council about the battle.

That was not something I was anticipating with pleasure.

_-Have you been cleared to return to your training?-_

I counted. _Supposed to avoid extreme stuff for a couple more days._

_-_ _You will come with me to Council in the morning. That is not extreme.-_ His amusement was very clear.

I was nervous by the morning, though Anakin seemed bored and Obi-Wan tense. It was more technical and asking why I did certain things and not others, because they had holos of everything I did this time. I was exhausted by the time I was finished.

Obi-Wan stayed for another Padawan-free meeting. When dismissed, I decided to see Dooku before more classes started.

The worst of the combat damage was barely cleared as I crossed the Temple. Even to _my_ eye there were too few in the halls. The cell area had fewer guards.

I knocked.

“Padawan Meyers.”

“Dooku. How’re you doing?”

“Acceptable. The attack certainly enlivened my stay. Your arm is recovered?” He seemed calm.

I looked at my hand as I flexed it. “The healers want me to be careful for a few more days. But that’s much better than losing it like in my vision.”

That got his interest. “And what was that vision?”

“I was fighting in the Temple, or between skirmishes actually. I’d been cut off from Anakin and Obi-Wan. The newest Sith Apprentice was a cocky little idiot, seriously impatient and too confident.” I flexed my left hand again. “He cut it off in the vision, so I’m just as glad _that_ didn’t happen.”

“What light saber form was that supposed to be, again?” That was critical, leaning toward scold.

“Crappy? Dunno, don’t care. I just had to delay him. I’m really bad at anything that’s muscle memory.”

Dooku glared. “Your Master has been sloppy.”

I glared back. “I lived almost fifty years without touching a weapon, I knew _nothing_. There just wasn’t enough time to make it pretty. _Everything_ has been rushed. I think they decided I’d have to rely on the Force.”

“And them. And your bonds to them. But without them, you were failing.”

“I _accomplished_ my mission.”

Dooku waved that away with a snort. “What form will you learn?”

“Dunno.” I didn’t really have a preference, aside from not dying.

“You must decide and unlearn that… chaos.”

“I came here planning to work with the _healers_.”

That made him laugh. “Do you really think you will be allowed to stay in the Temple? The holos spread throughout Coruscant, and your battle was far less disturbing to the Senate and the commoners. Thus they do not have to think about Palpatine, embedded within their trust. The Council would be stupid not to send you out- perhaps they are still that foolish.”

Shit, I never paid that much attention to the _publi_ _c_ reflections of my actions. “Public relations. Shit.”

“Then you must start at the beginning and complete Shii-Cho properly. Then to a more effective form.”

“Why are you doing this? I have no interest in chasing power.”

His smile was smug. “I _am_ amused. My so-proper GrandPadawan is improperly attached to his Padawan.”

Both of them, actually. “ _So are you._ Your Jedi families are not of blood but bonds. You guys have less excuses for these family feuds than regular people.”

“I will teach you in the mornings, Great-GrandPadawan.”

That sounded final to me. I wasn’t as convinced. “Thank you for the offer.”

“Your future opponents will not be as hot headed as to attempt a Force drain instead of dueling. Then you will die.”

Now I was amused. “Hey, I heard _somewhere_ there is no death. Stubbornness seems to be a trait in the line.”

Dooku only smiled, satisfied with how that disagreement went.

I said farewell and left, and I did not know what I would do about the offer. I was hoping to find Obi-Wan when I got to our quarters so we could talk, but Anakin was working on something. “What’s that?”

“Damaged medic droid from the battle. You need to pilot another class of vessel live, any preference?”

I remembered that last dizzying speeder ride and urge to retch. “Not speeders.”

Anakin smirked. “Starfighters it is. You’ll love it.”

That smacked of bait and switch and I glared into his smirk.

“Really, Vora. You’ll do fine.”

_Needed_ a topic change. “How’re the Clones who got triggered doing?”

“There’ve been suicides.”Anakin’s mood dropped. “Problem is that the doctors who know the most about them are the ones who put the chips in and proved they don’t care. The Medical Corps is making guidelines to send to their medics for now. They’re divided as to how to handle the most damaged. Rex thinks they should stay in service with their brothers, not cut loose. They deserve better than the old standard.”

Crappy socialization outside service and I agreed with Rex. “That’s a good place to start. Is your wife aware that you want to start your family _now_?”

The Hero With No Fear looked a little uncomfortable. “Yeah, we talked about it. Padmé started wondering why I was visiting so often.”

That made me laugh. “You are lucky she was trained as a diplomat. She could have torn you a new one.”

He scratched his head with awkward embarrassment. “She wasn’t happy, but we talked… well, she talked.”

“I can’t wait to see _you_ in new daddy hell: poopy diapers, exhaustion, spitting up, insomnia, mystery crying, tantrums… Then there’s the babies.”

Anakin smiled darkly. “I’ll see _you_ in a training room tonight, Padawan.”

If he thought any threat to me would save him from daddy hell, I could _not_ wait. “You have not seen enough babies to lightly dismiss it.”

Obi-Wan got back from the Council meeting, looking tired. “Senator Organa is Acting Chancellor for the next year. His first act was to cede more autonomy back to member worlds and the Order. A cease fire with the Separatists has been agreed to by many of their worlds, but not all are willing to talk with the Republic.”

He badly needed a hug and he got one. When Obi-Wan smiled down at me, he looked pleased. “Padawans who defeat Sith lords are promoted, if you remember.”

That made me want to panic a little. “I’m not ready, I don’t know jack about a lot of stuff! _He_ wasn’t much of a Sith.” _Oh, God. No one better think I could be a general, or knew what I was doing…_

“I didn’t feel ready when it came, Vora.” Obi-Wan’s pride was clear. “That will pass.”

They were both here, time for the fly in the ointment. “Dooku has offered to tutor me.”

The outrage, offense, and suspicion were an expected storm, with Obi-Wan being the angrier. “No. I do not want him training you. _**I**_ will train you.”

Anakin wasn’t much happier. “It all seemed innocent when Sidious played nice, too.”

I held Obi-Wan closer in a quick hug. “You will always be teaching me, Ben. This is just for light saber. But he did have one good point, I’m not that good without that synergy with you two. There was some mockery of you, but you can’t argue that he’s an expert or that he has the time. I believe he’s being truthful when he names me Great-Grandpadawan positively. If he does that, he must accept you two too.”

“You _really_ think it’s an honest offer?” Obi-Wan glared.

_Yes, I did._ “What does the Force say? Am I in any real danger from this?”

Anakin’s eyes unfocused. And then he shook his head.

Obi-Wan’s tension didn’t fade, even with my rubbing his back. “I will be watching.”

“He’s a prisoner and always watched. Do you have a better objection than fear?”

_-No… You’re my Vora, my Padawan. Mine.-_ His breath slipped under the neck of my robes as he  held me close .

I breathed in his scent and slid my hands down his back.  _You’re mine, too. Being my teacher is not as important to me as you, yourself._

Anakin  snickered . _“_ That’ s my cue to exit. _ ” _

I didn’t know why Obi-Wan stopped then, but I felt colder when he leaned back. 

Was it more Padawan/Master crap, hesitance, or just plain old me? Yet another affair blocked by buddy-hood. I still wasn’t convinced there was anything permanent for me. Breathing was getting hard. I wanted for him to feel the same, that he didn’t have to be lonely. I didn’t...

_-_ _Vora-_ Obi-Wan’s face was neutral, but his eyes weren’t when he cupped my face. Fingers deep in my curls. _-Are you sure?_ _I hurt you and I’m not sure I haven’t… influenced you, needing you since_ _your first joke about Master Yoda, when I was_ _so_ _unsettled_ _about Anakin_ _._ _Serenity has been difficult of late.-_

_If you were taking advantage of me, we would not be having these ongoing_ _disagreements_ _and_ _I’d be your little puppet._ _Serenity is good, but_ _h_ _ow about we work on harmony from the Code too? Harmony in music is not a lockstep, but a delight in_ _the_ _contrasts that work together._

Obi-Wan’s chest rumbled as he hummed. _-_ _Harmony_ _, not chaos._ _I can embrace that, my dear one.-_

Neither of us wanted to end our embrace,  and so we ended up stumbling towards a bedroom. We were a little off center  and he whuffed when he backed into something. My eyes  opened as I st raightened up  to see  the doorjamb . 

He barely managed not to curse.

_ It’s all good, Ben.  _ I rubbed his back  where I could  feel it warming and repressed a smile. _You okay?_

_ -I’m fine.- _ Obi-Wan’s smile was almost glowing as he stepped back and bowed, all courtly. “May I take your robes?”

I  did a very rusty curtsy. “As long as I can too.”

Then we just looked at each other, our link as quiet as our voices.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and simply hugged me. Hugging became kissing became burning joy and happiness and just plain cherishing words were swamped by touch. We did a lot of cleaving.

Waking together wasn’t exactly new, but I wasn’t sure which of us was more worried. We didn’t stir in the early light until I heard the faint click that said an alarm was about to shrill..

“Good morning, my dove.” Obi-Wan kissed my forehead and then my mouth. “We have a busy day.”

At least another click said he shut off the alarm. That didn’t change the fact that his words didn’t sound right.

I froze, worried. “No secrets, right?”

Obi-Wan sat up and drew me up as well with a proud smile. “You knew your promotion is coming, but Anakin’s _might_ be a surprise. Some of the debate in Council was whether to allow a public ceremony for the Senate because of the feeds of the battle.”

That really wasn’t what I wanted, but he was so very proud, for a Jedi Master. “And so this must be the _smug_ side of the Force.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for how Obi-Wan and Anakin manage to survive to the end of the Clone War without losing their minds. Now a cease fire is not quite the end of the war, and both the Republic and Jedi are just staggering across the finish line. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of an intermission before the dirty part of cleanup begins. The second book will deal with many, many consequences of these events for our cast, some tragic, and some poopy diapers will come later. Thanks for reading, and comments are the best payment for stories you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of Disney and Lucas. References to many other properties are made, those properties owned by other persons and corporate interests. A few real people are referenced, but used fictionally. No infringement intended nor profit is made from this story.


End file.
